


Leben, Liebe & Wahrheit

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist schon schwer genug ein normaler, fast 18jähriger in L.A. zu sein. Wenn man dann auch noch der reichlich übernatürliche Sohn eines Vampirs ist, der seiner Erinnerungen beraubt ein normales Leben zu führen versucht, ist es noch um einiges schwieriger. Wenn dann auch noch der Erzfeind des unbekannten leiblichen Vaters versucht, einen für Rachepläne zu benutzen, wird es so richtig kompliziert.</p><p>Teaser: <i>„Und ich muss das hier tun“, erklärte Connor kalt und zog einen Pflock aus seiner Hosentasche. Angels Augen weiteten sich vor Panik...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Connor Appreciation Month (CAM) auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 1. Platz.

_Angel schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft in das Hotel. Er war kaum weit genug in die Lobby getreten, um vor den einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen am Morgen geschützt zu sein, da brach er zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Bevor ihn die unbarmherzige Schwärze umgab, glitt sein Blick zum Kühlschrank in dem kleinen Raum neben seinem Büro. Rettendes Blut, notwendiges Heilmittel. So nah und doch so weit entfernt. Unerreichbar für ihn, in seinem schwer verletzten und geschwächten Zustand._

_Er driftete weit genug in einen Wachzustand,um das Blut zu schmecken, welches ihm in kleinen Schlucken in den Mund gekippt wurde. Menschenblut. Besser, heilsamer als Schweineblut. Wundervoller Geschmack, rettendes Leben. Warm, von innen wärmend, Leben spendend für den Toten. Dann verlor er jedoch erneut das Bewusstsein, ohne herauszufinden, wer sein Retter war. Vielleicht Illyria. Spike? Angel wusste nicht wo sie waren, ob sie den Kampf überlebt hatten. Die Armeen der Dämonen hatten sie irgendwann getrennt._

_Nasse Kälte riss ihn aus der Bewusstlosigkeit._

_„Lang genug geschlafen. Wach auf. Sofort!“ Eine Ohrfeige ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fliegen. Angel bemühte sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Verschwommen nahm er Umrisse war. Er blinzelte, bis sich sein Blick endlich klärte und er in Connors Augen sah, die ihn voller Hass und Verachtung anstarrten. „Du mieses Stück Dreck!“, fauchte sein Sohn ihn an. Angel öffnete den Mund, Schmerz fegte durch sein Gesicht. Er erinnerte sich. Ein Morgenstern, der gegen seinen Kiefer geprallt war. Gebrochen._

_„Connor, was …“ Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Jedes Wort war eine Qual._

_„Was ich meine? Wovon ich rede?“ Connor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, biss hart die Zähne aufeinander. Die Muskeln in seinen Wangen zuckten kurz. „Ich rede davon, dass du es wieder getan hast, verdammt! Mein Leben war ganz gut so, trotz allem! Endlich hab ich mich wieder okay gefühlt, bin damit klar gekommen und du hast mir das genommen. Schon wieder. Macht dir das Spaß? Genießt du es? Bist du doch das Monster, das Holtz immer beschrieben hat?“ Er gab Angel nicht die Gelegenheit, darauf zu antworten, gab ihm nicht die Chance, überhaupt erst zu verstehen, was sein Sohn von ihm wollte. Erneut traf ihn ein harter Schlag, ließ den Schmerz aufflammen, seinen Blick abermals verschwimmen. Ein weiterer Hieb in seine Seite, den er nicht abwehren konnte, weil er gefesselt war. Ein Tritt, der neuen Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte, als überanstrengte Muskeln gegen die Fesseln aufbegehrten, Wunden, die gerade aufgehört hatten zu bluten wieder aufrissen, Organe, die ohnehin nicht mehr funktionstüchtig waren, aufs neue traktiert wurden._

_„Ich hasse dich!“, brüllte Connor ihm entgegen und noch immer verstand Angel nicht, wovon sein Sohn sprach._

_„Connor, bitte!“_

_„Halt den Mund! Halt verdammt noch mal den Mund!“, fuhr Connor ihn an und fuhr ihm grob in die Haare, riss Angels Kopf nach hinten. „Du verdammtes Schwein. Du hast ihn getötet! Und dafür wirst du büßen. Das schwöre ich dir!“ Connors Stimme war leise und ruhig. Angel schluckte schwer, als die Erkenntnis ihn endlich überschwemmte._

_„Ich musste es tun …“, flüsterte er fast schon angsterfüllt._

_„Und ich muss das hier tun“, erklärte Connor kalt und zog einen Pflock aus seiner Hosentasche. Angels Augen weiteten sich vor Panik. Sein eigener Sohn würde ihn also töten. Und das obwohl er es doch eigentlich gut gemeint hatte. Zu spät. Nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen, nicht mehr zu ändern. Das Ende._


	2. Kapitel 1

Gedankenverloren kritzelte Connor Kreise auf ein einstmals weißes Blatt Papier. Mittlerweile war es mehr blau als weiß. Eigentlich sollte er lernen, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er hatte wieder einmal dieses seltsame Gefühl, das ihn so häufig beschlich. Das Gefühl, nicht hierher zu gehören, Fehl am Platz zu sein. Als gäbe er etwas, das er wissen müsste, aber er kam nicht dahinter, was das war.

Seufzend ließ er den Stift aus der Hand gleiten und auf das Papier fallen, verschränkte die Arme und stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch auf.

Sein Blick schweifte durch die Bibliothek. All diese Menschen, die hier saßen, lernten, recherchierten. Sie waren so zufrieden und glücklich. Er wollte wieder ein Teil davon sein, wollte wieder sorglos sein, dieses störende Gefühl loswerden. Ein Jugendlicher, dessen einzige Sorgen waren, ob die Noten stimmten und welche Marke er am nächsten Tag in der Schule tragen sollte, um genauso cool zu sein wie die anderen; oder ein wenig cooler. Doch mit jedem Tag der verging wurde dieser Jugendliche unwirklicher und er wusste nicht, was los war.

Nach einer Weile schob er es auf Hank. Sie besuchten einige Kurse zusammen und eigentlich war Hank ganz nett, aber Connor war längst aufgefallen, dass etwas an dem Kerl seltsam war. Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, aber mittlerweile glaubte er zu wissen, was an Hank so anders war als an den anderen Jugendlichen in seinen Kursen: Hank schien auf Jungs zu stehen. Auf ihn insbesondere. Und das war mehr als Connor ertragen konnte. Es irritierte ihn, rüttelte ihn auf und warf ihn aus der Bahn.

Vielleicht störte es ihn deshalb so extrem, weil es ihn neugierig gemacht hatte, als er endlich dahinter gekommen war. Wie konnte sich Hank zu anderen Jungs hingezogen fühlen? War das nicht abartig? Konnten sich zwei Männer ebenso lieben wie Mann und Frau? War das eine Phase, durch die jeder Jugendliche gehen musste oder war das krankhaft? Wie gestaltete sich Intimität zwischen zwei Personen des gleichen Geschlechts? War das auch nur annähernd so gut wie mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen? War es anders? Besser? Schlechter?

Irgendwo tief drin wusste Connor, das diese Fragen nicht wirklich die Ursache für die seltsamen Gefühle, fast Vorahnungen waren, die ihn in letzter Zeit häufiger beschlichen, denn die hatte er schon vorher gehabt. Aber für den Moment war es eine notdürftige Erklärung. Besser als sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.

Irgendwie hätte er gerne mit jemandem darüber gesprochen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung zu wem er gehen sollte. Hank selbst? Niemals. Connor war sich sicher, dass der Junge ihm grinsend erklären würde, dass er es ihm ja zeigen konnte. Und dazu war er garantiert nicht bereit. Das war schließlich total falsch und bescheuert.

Zu seinen Eltern konnte er auch nicht gehen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen und auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er nun wirklich Interesse an Männern hegte oder es pure Neugierde war, wollte er die beiden Menschen nicht so völlig aus der Bahn werfen. Nichts machte Sinn. Chaos.

Wütend wischte Connor Blätter, Stifte und die Unterlagen, die er eigentlich vor sich liegen hatte, um sich auf einen Test vorzubereiten vom Tisch auf den Boden. Viel zu laut. Störend, in der Stille der Bibliothek. Strenge Blicke von allen Seiten. Am liebsten hätte Connor die Leute angebrüllt. Sie angeschrieen, dass sie alle dumm und naiv waren, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, vom Leben. Von all den Dingen, die ihn bewegten. Er wollte ihnen an den Kopf schmettern dass er durchaus ausflippen durfte. Er war verdammt noch mal ein Jugendlicher am Rande einer Identitätskrise! Doch er hielt sich zurück. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung und rutschte vom Stuhl herunter. Auf Knien sammelte er die Unterlagen und Stifte wieder zusammen.

Schuhe kamen in sein Blickfeld. Er ignorierte sie. Jemand, der vorbeigehen würde, vermutlich den Kopf schütteln, über den dummen Jungen dort am Boden, ihn vielleicht insgeheim beschimpfen oder bemitleiden.

Er hielt kurz inne, als die andere Person sich wortlos ebenfalls auf die Knie sinken ließ und ihm half, die Sachen einzusammeln. Er widerstand der Versuchung, die helfenden Hände wegzuschlagen, murmelte nur einen kurzen Dank, als er sich erhob und die Unterlagen von dem Fremden entgegen nahm.

„Alles klar?“, erkundigte sich der Mann.

„Sicher“, murrte Connor voller Sarkasmus. Wie konnte der Kerl fragen? Nichts war klar. Alles war einfach nur falsch, so schrecklich falsch. Alles stand Kopf. Er blinzelte mehrfach, als er spürte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Das war ungefähr das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Große Jungs weinen nicht. Niemals. Und er war immerhin schon fast erwachsen. Na gut. Die zahlreichen Schlägereien, in die er in letzter Zeit geriet, waren nicht gerade erwachsen. Eigentlich hätte Connor auch jetzt am liebsten eine Schlägerei angefangen, um sich abzureagieren, seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Doch im Moment konnte er nicht kämpfen, denn er wusste nicht, gegen wen. Und seit einer geraumen Weile fühlte sich Connor so einsam und allein wie noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben.

Ihm wurde plötzlich schwindlig. Vielleicht war er einfach zu schnell aufgestanden. Er hatte heute noch nichts gegessen, wenig getrunken. Zu versunken in Verwirrungen und Gedanken, um an solche Dinge zu Denken. Er versuchte möglichst unauffällig nach dem Tisch zu greifen, sich daran abzustützen, doch der Tisch war zu weit entfernt und er taumelte. Starke Hände griffen seinen Oberarm, fingen ihn ab, hielten ihn fest.

„Hey! Was ist denn los? Du bist ja weiß wie die Wand.“ Connor fing sich rasch wieder. Nur ein kurzer Schwindelanfall. Er musste wirklich etwas essen. Er versuchte die Hand abzuschütteln, doch der Fremde hielt ihn unbarmherzig fest. Gestattete ihm nicht, sich los zu machen, von dem stützenden Griff.

„Lassen Sie mich los! Mir geht es gut.“

„So siehst du aber nicht aus, Kleiner. Bist ja total blass. Komm. Du sitzt anscheinend seit Stunden hier und hast nichts gegessen oder getrunken. Vermutlich Unterzucker.“ Erneut versuchte Connor, seine Hand abzuschütteln und diesmal gelang es ihm. Rasch trat er etwas von dem Fremden zurück und starrte ihn wütend an. Blaue Augen beantworteten seinen Blick. Ruhig und forschend.

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Was kümmert Sie das überhaupt?“, herrschte er den Fremden an. „Und wer zum Teufel sind Sie?“

„Ganz ruhig, Junge. Entschuldige. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dir Angst zu machen. Ich …“

„Ich habe keine Angst“, fauchte Connor missmutig. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Wirklich. Dann siehst du immer aus, wie ein wildes Tier im Scheinwerferlicht?“, erkundigte er sich amüsiert. „Sieh mich nicht so finster an. Ich bin Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald. Und dass du nichts gegessen oder getrunken hast, ist nicht schwer zu erraten. Da steht nichts auf deinem Tisch und ich bin in den vergangenen Stunden öfter hier vorbeigekommen. Und du hast immer hier gesessen und vor dich hin gestarrt. Ist mir nur aufgefallen.“

„Sie haben mich also beobachtet?“ Connor wusste so gar nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Nicht wirklich und außerdem war ich auch mal in deinem Alter und weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man beim Lernen solche nebensächlichen Dinge wie Essen oder Trinken gerne mal vergisst.“, erklärte dieser Lindsey leise, fast schon verschwörerisch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann sah sich Lindsey um. „Wir haben schon zu viel Lärm gemacht und Aufsehen erregt.“ Er lächelte erneut. „Lass uns irgendwo hingehen und was zum Essen suchen. Was hältst du davon? Du bringst deinen Zuckerspiegel wieder auf Vordermann und ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch Hunger. Dann können wir noch ein wenig reden und du kannst feststellen, ob ich wirklich so ein schreckliches Monster bin, wie du im Moment noch denkst.“

„Ich denke nicht …“

„Tust du. Du überlegst, was ich von dir will, huh? Gut, die Wahrheit ist: ich bin ziemlich neu hier. Du bist mir aufgefallen. Wirkst nicht allzu glücklich. Mir geht im Moment auch viel im Kopf rum und ich such nur jemandem, mit dem ich die nächste halbe Stunde verbraten kann, bevor mich das Leben wiederhat. Keine Hintergedanken. Ich will dich nicht ausrauben oder sonst etwas.“ Connor nickte stumm. Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Nicht im Moment, mit all der Verwirrtheit. „Dann komm.“ Lindsey machte eine einladende Geste und wies in Richtung Ausgang. Rasch packte Connor seine Sachen in den Rucksack und folgte ihm schweigend.

„Is ne große Stadt, muss man vorsichtig sein“, murmelte er leise, als sie die belebten Straßen von Stanford betreten und er zu Lindsey aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Da hast du Recht. Aber ich will wirklich nur mal bisschen mit jemandem reden. Und dafür sorgen, dass du nicht heute noch wegen Kreislaufkollaps im Krankenhaus landest.“ Lindsey lachte leise. „Stolltest du niemals unterbewerten, so was. Da kann schnell was passieren, wenn du umkippst, weil du unterzuckert bist.“ Connor nickte knapp. Irgendwie hatte er keine Ahnung, was er von Lindsey halten sollte. Ein Teil von ihm warnte ihn noch immer, das der Kerl doch ganz sicherlich etwas im Schilde führte, doch andererseits konnte er sich nicht denken was das wohl sein könnte.

„Hot Dog? Oder willst du dich irgendwo in ein Cafè oder Bistro setzen?“

„Hot Dog ist völlig in Ordnung.“ Connor schob seine Hand in die Hosentasche und tastete nach dem bisschen Kleingeld, das er sich zum Lernen mitgenommen hatte. Ganz sicher nicht genug, um in ein Bistro zu gehen.

„Okay. Gehen wir dort lang. Die Stände in den weniger belebten Straßen haben die besseren Hot Dogs.“ Connor wurde langsamer. Bei ihm schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken los. Der Kerl wollte ihn vielleicht nur in die weniger belebten Straßen locken, um … ja. Wozu eigentlich? Er hatte ja kaum etwas dabei, also fiel Ausrauben flach, seine Eltern waren nicht übermäßig reich und Kidnapping war somit auch auszuschließen. Außerdem war Connor nicht gerade schwach und schlug sich verdammt gut in den kleinen Kämpfen hin und wieder. Auch wenn Lindseys breite Schultern vermuten ließen, dass er trainiert war, rechnete sich Connor durchaus Chancen aus. Gerade weil er so schmal war, wurde er immer unterschätzt.

„Was ist? Oh. Traust mir wohl nicht, huh? Kein Ding. Können auch hier bleiben, wenn du dich da wohler fühlst.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern und wechselte die Richtung.

„Nein. Da lang“, gab Connor zurück und ging in die Seitenstraße, die Lindsey zuvor angepeilt hatte. Er hatte schließlich absolut keinen Grund, vor dem Kerl Angst zu haben! Er sah das Grinsen auf Lindseys Lippen, beschloss jedoch, es zu ignorieren.

Connor protestierte, doch Lindsey ließ es sich nicht nehmen, für sie beide zu zahlen und eigentlich war er froh, denn das Geld hätte gerade eben für den Hot Dog gereicht. So kam er auch noch zu einer kühlen Cola. Lindsey biss in seinen Hot Dog und sah sich dann nachdenklich um. Er wies auf einen Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern. „Sollen wir sehen, ob wir irgendwo nen bequemen Platz zum Hinsetzen finden?“, erkundigte er sich freundlich.

„Was willst du von mir?“, platzte Connor schließlich heraus. Lindsey betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Junge, bei dir ist ordentlich was falsch im Kopf. Aber okay. Ich kann dein Misstrauen schon verstehen. Ich will gar nichts von dir. Ich habe dich zufällig gesehen und du warst blass. Ich wollte einfach nur sehen, wie es dir geht.“

„Aha.“ Connor schnaubte.

„Hm. Du musst mir nicht glauben. Es steht dir frei zu gehen. Der Hot Dog und die Cola waren ein Geschenk, du schuldest mir nichts. Und ganz bestimmt schuldest du mir nicht, dich mit mir zu unterhalten, wenn du keine Lust hast.“ Lindsey machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Aber tu dir einen Gefallen und rede mit deinen Freunden oder deiner Familie über deine Probleme.“

„Was?“

„Ich seh doch deutlich, dass dich irgendwas beschäftigt. Ganz massiv. Vielleicht hab ich ein Helfersyndrom, aber mir gefällt nicht, dass du dir über irgendwas den Kopf zerbrichst. Du bist zu Jung für Sorgenfalten.“

„Sind Sie Sozialarbeiter oder so etwas?“, murrte Connor missmutig. Lindsey lachte herzlich.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte schon viele Jobs, aber das waren alles nur so vorübergehende Sachen. Aber ich hab ne gute Menschenkenntnis. Ich denke, du bist ein feiner Kerl, aber da rumort irgendwas in dir und wenn das nicht raus kann, wirst du irgendwann explodieren. Glaub mir, das seh’ ich wirklich.“

„Wie Sie meinen“, murmelte Connor missmutig. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt, dass ihm ein Wildfremder Ratschläge für sein Leben erteilte. Jemand, der gar nicht wusste, was los war, es nicht wissen konnte. Lindsey warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte.

„Genug gelabert. Ich muss zurück zur Arbeit. Pass auf dich auf, Junge.“

„Connor.“

„Huh?“

„Mein Name. Ich heiße Connor“, gab Connor ruhig zurück. Der Mann lächelte.

„Schade, dass ich los muss. Das wäre jetzt die perfekte Gelegenheit, um dir das Du anzubieten. Na, vielleicht ja nächstes Mal.“

„Ja sicher.“ Connor nickte knapp. Lindsey lächelte erneut und wandte sich dann ab. Connor beobachtete den Mann und stellte irritiert fest, dass er zurück zur Bibliothek ging. Nachdenklich erhob sich Connor wieder und folgte ihm möglichst unauffällig. Er schlang rasch seinen Hot Dog hinunter und leerte die Cola, dann betrat er ebenfalls die Bibliothek und beobachtete staunend, wie Lindsey hinter den Tischen an denen Bücherausleihe und –abgabe bearbeitet wurde durch eine Tür ging und kurz darauf mit einem Wagen voller Bücher zurück kam, die er dann in die Regale einsortierte. Jetzt war Connor auch klar, warum Lindsey ihn öfter gesehen hatte. Er schien hier zu arbeiten. Fast war es ihm peinlich, dass er sich so aufgeführt hatte und zögernd ging er zu Lindsey.

„Du arbeitest hier?“ Lindsey schob das Buch in das Regal und blickte dann unter seinem Arm hindurch auf Connor.

„Ja. Was ich dir auch erklären wollte, aber du hast mich ja gleich abgewürgt, also dachte ich mir, ich lass es bleiben.“ Lindsey lächelte und nahm den Arm herunter. „Ich bin im Laufe des Nachmittags bestimmt zehnmal an deinem Tisch vorbeigekommen, aber du warst wohl zu vertieft und konntest mein Gesicht nicht zuordnen. Entschuldige. Hätte ich wohl bedenken sollen.“

„Seit wann arbeitest du schon hier?“ Lindsey schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt zur Seite und steckte ein weiteres Buch zurück an Ort und Stelle, genau da, wo Connor gerade noch gestanden hatte.

„Nicht sehr lange. Ich sagte ja, ich bin recht neu in der Gegend“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Aber du bist mir aufgefallen. Du bist jeden Tag hier, hockst stundenlang am Tisch und starrst Löcher in die Luft. Probleme in der Schule?“

„Nicht so ganz.“

„Private Probleme?“

„Könnte man so sagen.“

„Irgendwas mit deiner Familie?“

„Nein. Nicht meine Familie. Eher … ein Freund. Mehr oder weniger.“ Connor verstummte. „Is kompliziert“, wehrte er dann endlich ab.

„Okay. Falls du doch mal reden willst: du weißt ja, wo du mich findest.“ Lindsey lächelte, legte dann aber seinen Zeigefinger über die Lippen und wies zur Seite, wo ein fleißiger Student den Kopf gehoben hatte und sie beide finster anstarrte. Connor räusperte sich, deutete dann mit einem knappen Nicken an, dass er verstanden hatte und winkte Lindsey kurz zu, ehe er endgültig die Bibliothek verließ um nach Hause zu fahren. Es war ohnehin schon spät.

~*~

Während der Busfahrt grübelte Connor über sein eigenes Verhalten nach. Eigentlich musste ihn Lindsey ja für völlig gestört halten, so wie er sich aufgeführt hatte. Aber Connor beschloss, das einfach zu vergessen. Vermutlich würde ihn der junge Mann ohnehin nicht mehr erkennen, wenn er am nächsten Tag wieder zum Lernen in die Bibliothek ging.

Er sprang aus dem Bus und ging zum Haus. Seine Eltern warteten bestimmt längst auf ihn. Tatsächlich schienen sie sich Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Sein Dad schimpfte etwas mit ihm, aber Connor wusste, dass er nur wütend war, weil sie nichts von ihrem Sohn gehört hatten und er eigentlich angekündigt hatte, schon vor zwei Stunden zu Hause zu sein.

Beim Abendessen erzählte er ein wenig von der Schule und dass er wieder in die Bibliothek gehen würde, um zu lernen. Seine Schwester verbrachte diesen Abend bei einer Freundin. Er liebte seine Schwester ja eigentlich. Aber manchmal war sie wirklich ganz schön nervig. So gesehen, fand er es recht entspannend, dass sie heute mal nicht dabei war.

„Junge, warum hängst du immer in der Bibliothek herum? Wir lassen dich doch auch in Ruhe, wenn du lernen willst. Du musst es doch nur sagen.“ Connor lächelte.

„Dad, das hab ich doch schon mal erklärt. Zu Hause ist viel zu viel, was mich ablenken könnte. In der Bibliothek muss ich schon allein aus Langweile lernen. Für mich ist das so echt besser. Ich weiß, dass ich hier auch meine Ruhe hätte, aber ich brauch die Bibliothek wirklich.“ Connor schob sich einen Bissen Fleisch in den Mund. „Außerdem hab ich dort gleich Zugriff, wenn mir einfällt, dass ich noch ein anderes Buch bräuchte“, erklärte er kauend.

„Hey! Wir reden hier bei Tisch nicht mit vollem Mund, junger Mann.“

„Sorry, Mum.“

„Na schön. Dann geh weiterhin in die Bibliothek, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass das besser für dich ist. Aber ich hoffe, das kannst du in deinen nächsten Klausueren beweisen, dass die Bibliothek für dich besser geeignet ist, zum lernen“, meinte sein Vater streng.

„Ich finde es sowieso doof, dass ich jeden Abend nach Hause komme. Die meisten Leute in meinen Kursen haben ihre eigene Wohnung“, fing Connor nun an zu meckern.

„Schatz, darüber haben wir doch auch schon gesprochen. Wir wohnen nah genug, dass du keine eigene Wohnung brauchst.“ Seine Mutter lächelte liebevoll.

„Geht doch nicht ums Brauchen, Mum. Sondern ums Wollen. Verstehst du nicht? Ich bin doch wirklich alt genug, um endlich auch mal auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.“

„Wir werden darüber noch reden, einverstanden? Aber nicht heute Abend“, lenkte sein Vater ein. Connor nickte grinsend. Das war immerhin ein Schritt vorwärts.

„Ich geh noch ein wenig Laufen, bevor ich ins Bett geh. Ist das okay?“ Connor stand vom Tisch auf und stapelte die Teller.

„Sicher doch. Wo nimmst du nur immer die Energie her?“, erkundigte sich seine Mutter verwundert. Connor lachte nur.

Wenig später war er draußen, an der frischen Luft und rannte sämtliche Anspannung und Grübeleien aus seinem Körper heraus. Er liebte es, in den Abendstunden noch etwas laufen zu gehen. Irgendwie wurde er richtig hibbelig und unausgeglichen, wenn er nicht jeden Tag ein paar Meilen lief. Er brauchte das. Sein Körper brauchte das. Und Connor genoss es in vollen Zügen. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder etwas befreit, schaffte es, die seltsamen Gedanken und das ungute Gefühl zu verdrängen, für eine Weile zu vergessen. Er wusste zwar genau, dass das nur für einen kurzen Augenblick war, doch dieser Augenblick war Gold wert.

Als er endlich im Bett lag, frisch geduscht und einigermaßen müde, konnte Connor aber wieder nicht einschlafen und lag noch Stunden später wach, ehe er gegen drei Uhr morgens endlich vom Schlaf übermannt wurde.


	3. Kapitel 2

Der nächste Tag lief ab wie all die Tage zuvor. Nach der letzten Stunde ging Connor in die Bibliothek und versuchte zu lernen. Ende der Woche hatte er noch einen Wirtschafts-Test und er wollte sich nur ungern die Note verpatzen. Aber wie schon die letzten Tage war es ihm so gut wie unmöglich, sich ordentlich zu konzentrieren. Er grübelte einfach ziellos herum, dachte darüber nach, wie er seine Eltern überzeugen konnte, dass es für ihn wirklich an der Zeit war, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und sein eigenes Leben zu beginnen, eine eigene, kleine Wohnung zu haben.

Erst als eine Flasche Wasser vor seine Nase gestellt wurde, wachte Connor aus seinen Tagträumen auf, blinzelte irritiert und hob dann den Blick. Blaue, besorgte Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam. „Hi, Lindsey.“ Connor lächelte schwach.

„Trink“, meinte Lindsey ruhig, seine Begrüßung vollkommen ignorierend. „Gewöhn dir an, eine Flasche Wasser mitzunehmen, wenn du zum Lernen in die Bibliothek oder sonst wo hin gehst. Dein Körper braucht Flüssigkeit. Wenn du zu wenig trinkst, lahmt die Auffassungsgabe ganz gewaltig. Da lernt es sich schlecht.“

„Ja, Mama!“, knurrte Connor genervt und stellte die Flasche etwas zur Seite, um wieder auf seine Notizen zu starren. Wie konnte sich der Kerl herausnehmen, ihm Anweisungen zu erteilen?

„Connor, ich meine es ernst. Vertrau mir in dem Punkt. Trink erst mal was, geh bisschen an die frische Luft. Du hockst ja schon wieder ne geraume Weile hier und starrst Löcher in die Luft.“ Seufzend griff Connor nach der Flasche und trank tatsächlich etwas. „Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus.“

„Hab nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen“, murmelte Connor, während er die Flasche wieder verschloss und zur Seite stellte. „Danke für das Wasser.“ Lindsey nickte nur knapp und wandte sich dann wieder ab, zurück zu seiner Arbeit. Connor versuchte das gleiche, doch es gelang ihm immer noch nicht. Stattdessen wanderte sein Blick immer wieder herum und suchte nach Lindsey. Ihm war einfach nicht klar, warum sich der eigentlich fremde Mann so um ihn annahm und weshalb er nicht einfach aufgab, freundlich sein zu wollen. Bisher hatte Connor noch nicht viel getan, um Lindseys Freundlichkeit wirklich zu verdienen. Erneut kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Lindsey wohl irgendetwas vorhaben musste, etwas im Schilde führen. Doch was genau, konnte sich Connor beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Erneut wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Lindsey plötzlich in der Arbeit inne hielt und seinen Blick erwiderte. Beschämt senkte Connor den Blick und räusperte sich. Schritte kamen näher.

„Komm schon. Was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey leise. Connor seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab Freitag einen Test in Wirtschaft und irgendwie kann ich nicht dafür lernen. Das nervt einfach. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich lernen muss, aber es will einfach nichts in mein Hirn rein und … weiß auch nicht.“

„Klingt nicht so knackig. Brauchst du Hilfe? Etwas, das du nicht verstehst?“

„Kennst du dich mit Wirtschaft aus?“

„Sicher. Hab keinen Abschluss darin, aber ich war in der Schule nicht schlecht. Das krieg ich schon noch auf die Reihe. Also: wo hakt es?“ Lindsey machte Anstalten sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Musst du nicht arbeiten? Ich will ja nicht, dass du Schwierigkeiten bekommst, weil du hier bei mir hockst anstatt deinen Job zu erledigen.“ Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen.

„Niedlich. Aber ich komm nicht in Schwierigkeiten, weil ich dir einmal ein bisschen helfe.“ Er zwinkerte und nahm tatsächlich gegenüber von Connor Platz. Seufzend sortierte dieser seine Unterlagen und erklärte Lindsey kurz und knapp, was er gerade machte und wo er Probleme hatte.

Mit Engelszungen und einer schier unerschöpflichen Geduld verbrachte Lindsey die nächste Stunde damit, ihm leise aber eindringlich die Materie zu erklären und Connor mit einigen Fragen dazu zu nerven sowie ihn ein paar Sachen durchrechnen zu lassen, die mit der ursprünglichen Aufgabenstellung zu tun hatten. Irgendwann war es alles plötzlich logisch und einfach. Verwundert hob Connor den Blick.

„Wow. Das ist … irre. Jetzt kapier ich das. Bist du Lehrer oder so?“ Erkundigte er sich argwöhnisch. Lindsey lachte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Nein. Aber ich war gut in der Schule und im College habe ich mir nebenbei ein bisschen Geld als Tutor verdient. Da lernt man schnell, wie man Sachen erklären muss, damit der Andere das versteht.“

„Also fast so was wie ein Lehrer“, grinste Connor und lehnte sich zurück. Er streckte die Füße aus und stieß unsanft gegen Lindseys Bein. „Sorry!“

„Kein Problem. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich zurück an meine Arbeit. Sollte noch etwas sein, gib einfach bescheid, okay?“ Connor nickte knapp und Lindsey ging wieder. Gedankenverloren blickte er dem jungen Mann nach. Irgendwie war die Sache trotz allem etwas komisch. Dennoch beschloss er, sich nicht weiter den Kopf über Lindsey zu zerbrechen. Immerhin war er sehr hilfreich gewesen. Was kümmerte es ihn also, wenn der Kerl wirklich etwas im Schilde führte. Bisher hatte er ja nur Vorteile davon, wenn man die Sache nüchtern betrachtete.

Immer wieder folgte er Lindsey mit Blicken, wenn er in seiner Nähe war, doch der Mann schien ihn zu ignorieren. Nach weiteren zwei Stunden beschloss Connor, dass er für heute genug hatte und immerhin war er gut vorangekommen. Also packte er seine Sachen zusammen. Eigentlich wollte er sich von Lindsey verabschieden und sich noch mal bei ihm bedanken, doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen und da er es zu mädchenhaft fand, hier noch herumzulungern, bis Lindsey zufällig wieder in seine Nähe kam, beschloss er, es einfach bleiben zu lassen und zu gehen.

Diese Nacht schlief Connor dann doch besser. Immerhin musste er sich wegen der Wirtschaftsklausur keine Sorgen mehr machen. Er hatte die Materie intus und sie vor allem verstanden. Dank Lindsey.

~*~

Er saß nun schon seit zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek, doch von Lindsey keine Spur. Immer wieder ließ er den Blick streifen, verließ sogar ein paar mal seinen Tisch und suchte alibitechnisch nach Büchern in den diversen Bereichen, doch auch das blieb ohne Erfolg. Lindsey schien einfach nicht da zu sein. Ein wenig verwundert war Connor doch. Bisher hatte er ja wirklich angenommen, dass Lindsey irgendetwas im Schilde führte, ihn vielleicht sogar verfolgte. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

Das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern, wegen seinem Drängen, eine eigene Wohnung haben zu dürfen, fand auch an diesem Abend nicht statt und Connor war sich fast sicher, dass sie es nur nicht zur Sprache brachten, weil ihre Antwort nein lautete, und sie ihm das so spät wie möglich sagen wollten.

Am nächsten Tag lief alles wieder wie üblich ab. Connor betrat nach der letzten Stunde die Bibliothek und erblickte Lindsey sofort, der gerade mit einem Mädchen redete und ihr scheinbar Ratschläge erteilte. Langsam schlenderte Connor zu einem freien Tisch und stellte seinen Rucksack darauf ab. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Lindsey hinüber, bis der sich endlich abwandte und sich offensichtlich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwenden wollte. Doch Connor hielt ihn auf.

„Wo warst du gestern?“

„Oh, hi Connor. Wie geht’s? Ich hatte gestern meinen freien Tag. Dafür darf ich am Samstag hier herumhängen.“ Lindsey grinste. „Warum?“

„Hatte mich nur gewundert. Das ist alles.“

„Ist noch irgendwas unklar? Brauchst du noch mal Hilfe?“

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Morgen steht die Klausur in Wirtschaft an und danach kommt französische Geschichte. Ich denke, das krieg ich alleine hin. Aber danke.“

„Okay. Sollte doch noch was sein … gib einfach bescheid.“ Connor nickte und wandte sich ab. Irgendwie kam er sich ein wenig dumm vor, weil er von Lindsey überhaupt eine Erklärung gefordert hatte. Wer war er denn, dass er von dem älteren Mann Rechenschaft verlangte! Diesen Tag redeten sie nicht weiter miteinander. Connor machte noch ein paar Übungsaufgaben und beschloss dann, diesmal etwas früher nach Hause zu fahren, anstatt noch dumm vor sich hin starrend in der Bibliothek zu verbringen.

Später, beim Abendessen, brachte er wieder einmal sein Lieblingsthema auf: „Wir wollten noch reden, wegen einer Wohnung“, meinte Connor vorsichtig. Seine Eltern tauschten einen seltsamen Blick und schließlich seufzte seine Mutter.

„Wieso willst du denn ausziehen?“, erkundigte sich seine Schwester. „Krieg ich dann sein Zimmer?“ Sie strahlte ihre Eltern an.

„Connor, wir verstehen ja, warum du das möchtest, aber vorerst würden wir uns wirklich wohler fühlen, wenn du hier wohnen würdest. Außerdem: Eine Wohnung kostet Geld und ...“

„Ich kann ja einen kleinen Job annehmen? Arbeiten?“, schlug Connor sofort vor. Er liebte seine Eltern, aber er wollte auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Konnten sie das denn nicht verstehen? Laurence schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Du sollst dich aufs Lernen konzentrieren, mein Lieber. Nicht bis spät nachts irgendwo arbeiten, damit du morgens nicht mehr aus dem Bett kommst und wichtige Stunden verpasst.“

„Dad, bitte! Ich kann ja nur einen Wochenend-Job nehmen. Ich würde wirklich gerne alleine leben und ...“

„Nein, Connor. Vorerst nicht.“ Genervt schob Connor den Teller von sich.

„Darf ich aufstehen?“, erkundigte er sich verbissen und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Seine Mutter seufzte, bejahte dann aber und Connor sah zu, dass er das Zimmer schnell verließ. Hinter sich hörte er, wie seine Schwester anfing ihre Eltern zu bestürmen, weshalb er aufstehen durfte, wo er kaum etwas gegessen hatte und warum er denn nicht ausziehen durfte, sie hätte schließlich gerne sein Zimmer. Das ließ ihn trotz allem lächeln. Vielleicht würde sie ja genug nerven und seine Eltern dann doch irgendwann klein bei geben.

Dennoch war es für ihn sicherlich besser, den Familientisch erst einmal zu verlassen. Er war wütend. Richtig wütend. Und ganz sicher wollte er nicht noch etwas sagen oder tun, was ihm hinterher Leid getan hätte. Seine Eltern waren wirklich nette Menschen und nur selten gerieten sie aneinander.

Die Nacht schlief Connor viel zu wenig. Er konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden. Die Angelegenheit fing langsam an, ihm wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen und er fühlte sich einfach nur unverstanden. Seine Eltern benahmen sich ja, als hätten sie bis zur Hochzeit zu Hause gewohnt. Manchmal waren sie wirklich etwas übervorsichtig, wenn es um ihn ging und das passt Connor so gar nicht. Schließlich war er kein kleines Kind mehr! Bis ihn endlich der Schlaf übermannte, war es bereits halb 4 Uhr morgens.

~*~

Manchmal, nur manchmal, nervten ihn die Jungen und Mädchen in seinem Alter. Sie waren so kindisch und fanden Dinge spaßig, denen er einfach nichts abgewinnen konnte. Heute jedoch war es besonders schlimm. Irgendwie kam es raus, dass Hank „vom anderen Ufer“ war, wie die anderen so schön sagten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die gleichen Leute, die sich über Hank das Maul zerrissen, auch dahinter kamen, dass dieser es wohl mehr oder weniger auf Connor abgesehen hatte.

Den ganzen Tag schon, konnte er sich damit herumschlagen, dass er in Hanks Richtung geschubst wurde oder man ihm seltsame Bemerkungen zuwarf, von wegen, er solle sich nach dem Sport wohl lieber zu Hause duschen und falls er doch die Gemeinschaftsdusche des College zu benutzen gedachte, wäre es wohl ratsam, Duschgel zu verwenden, anstatt Seife, da er sich ja gewiss nicht unbedingt nach der Seife würde bücken wolle.

Gegen Mittag beschloss Connor, dass er endgültig genug davon hatte und die letzten Kurse einfach würde sausen lassen. Natürlich konnte er mit Sicherheit nicht so früh zu Hause auftauchen, also ging er wieder in die Bibliothek, obwohl ihm weder der Sinn nach Lernen stand, noch hatte er einen wirklichen Grund dafür. Er war wirklich der Meinung, dass er sich einen Tag Pause verdient hatte, ehe er sich auf französische Geschichte stürzen wollte, um sich auf die nächste Klausur vorzubereiten. Nachdem er die Bibliothek betreten hatte, packte er seine Tasche auf einen der freien Tische und ging dann los, um sich interessanten Lesestoff zu besorgen.

Während er gedankenverloren die Regale entlang schlenderte und darauf wartete, dass ihn irgendetwas ansprach, ließ er öfter mal den Blick schweifen, konnte Lindsey jedoch nirgendwo entdecken.

Nach einigem Herumschlendern ging Connor in den nächsten Stock. In der Abteilung „Moderne Psychologie“ sprang ihm schließlich ein Buch ins Auge: „Homosexualität beginnt im Kopf“, verkündete der Titel in ungeschmückten Lettern. Neugierig geworden zog er das Buch hervor und las sich kurz die Erklärung auf der Rückseite durch. Letzten Endes beschloss er, einfach mal etwas hineinzulesen. Auf dem Weg zurück blieb er in der pseudo-medizinischen Abteilung bei einem Buch über mögliche, körperliche Schädigungen homosexueller Praktiken hängen und nahm auch das mit. Er legte beide Bücher auf einen Tisch im Stockwerk und holte dann rasch seinen Rucksack hoch. Neugierig begann er, in den beiden Büchern herumzuschmökern.

„Hm. Das ist aber nicht französische Geschichte“, riss ihn irgendwann eine bekannte Stimme aus seiner Versunkenheit. Connor zuckte zusammen und versuchte, die Bücher mit seinem Rucksack zu verdecken, doch Lindsey lachte nur. „Lass gut sein, Junge. Ich hab schon gesehen, was du so faszinierend findest. Wie war die Klausur?“ Connor hielt den Blick gesenkt und hob ihn auch nicht, als Lindsey hinter ihm hervortrat und sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. Seine Wangen glühten. Das war einfach zu peinlich!

Lindsey stupste ihn mit der Hand gegen die Schulter. „Hey, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, okay? Du bist jung. Ganz normal, dass man da mal neugierig ist. Ist es denn interessant?“

„Ich bin nicht schwul!“, platzte Connor schließlich heraus. Es war schon genug, dass er von seinen Schulkollegen gehänselt wurde, ohne sein Zutun. Dass Lindsey jetzt auch noch anfing, war einfach zu viel.

„Easy, Tiger! Das hab ich doch nie behauptet! Ich hab nur gefragt, ob das Buch interessant ist. Ich bilde mir hier kein Urteil über dich. Wie ich schon sagte: du bist jung. In deinem Alter hab ich auch Vieles interessant gefunden und ausprobiert, was nicht so ganz normal war.“ Endlich hob Connor den Kopf und sah, dass Lindsey zwinkerte. Er räusperte sich.

„Ach ja? Was denn alles?“

„Das zum Beispiel.“ Lindsey deutete auf die Bücher. „Unter anderem. Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit. Hab dich nur sitzen gesehen und wollte hallo sagen. Lass dich von mir nicht in deiner Lektüre stören.“ Lindsey stand auf und ging zwei Schritte vom Tisch weg, ehe er sich wieder umwandte. „Übrigens wäre da der zweite Stock interessanter. Da haben wir eine ganze Abteilung zu der Thematik. Kannst dich ja mal umsehen. Recht interessante Sachen dabei.“ Mit den Worten verschwand der Mann hinter einem Regal und ließ Connor einfach sitzen.

„Sicher!“, knurrte Connor und schlug endlich die Bücher zu. Rasch räumte er sie wieder in die entsprechenden Regale und verließ dann das Stockwerk. Er ging zurück ins Erdgeschoss und zur historischen Abteilung, um sich doch noch etwas über die französische Geschichte zu suchen.

~*~

Am Samstag beschloss Connor, sich wieder in die Bibliothek zu verziehen. Die Stimmung zu Hause war etwas gedrückt, bedingt durch seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass seine Eltern seinen Wunsch nach einer eigenen Wohnung so vehement abgeblockt hatten und die Tatsache, dass die beiden scheinbar auch nicht wirklich wussten, was sie großartig zu ihm sagen sollten, um ihn wieder etwas aufzuheitern. Das war auch ganz gut so. Connor war jetzt eingeschnappt und er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden, nachdem seine Eltern deutlich gesagt hatten, dass sie keine weiteren Debatten über die Thematik dulden würden.

Er verabschiedete sich knapp und betrat schon bald darauf die Bibliothek. Nach einigem Überlegen, ging er in den zweiten Stock, um mal zu sehen, wovon Lindsey genau geredet hatte. Er stöberte in den Regalen herum und blätterte in diversen Büchern. Sowohl wissenschaftliche Texte als auch Romane, in denen die Hauptpersonen homosexuell waren. In einem Roman, der eine relativ detailliert geschilderte Stelle über Sex enthielt, las er sich für eine Weile fest, ehe er sich doch wieder losriss, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Angelegenheit irgendwie nicht mal mehr halb so abstoßend fand, wie noch wenige Tage zuvor.

Seufzend stellte Connor den Roman zurück ins Regal und suchte endlich das Weite. Er war heilfroh, dass Lindsey offensichtlich nicht im zweiten Stock zu tun hatte, denn er hatte den jungen Mann hin und wieder im Erdgeschoss gesehen, wenn er einen Blick über die Umzäunung geworfen hatte, die sich in jedem Stockwerk durch die Mitte zog.

Unten angekommen, empfing ihn Lindsey mit einem freundlichem Nicken und einer Geste, die ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er mal eben warten solle. Connor blieb stehen und wartete ab, was Lindsey von ihm wollte. Der junge Mann verschwand erneut hinter einem Regal, ehe er zum Tresen ging und kurz mit der älteren Frau dort redete. Als sie schließlich nickte, griff er über den Tisch hinweg nach etwas und kam dann auf Connor zu.

„Hi Connor. Das trifft sich. Ich geh jetzt Mittagessen. Hast du Lust, mitzukommen?“

„Ahm ...“ Connor zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Hab nicht wirklich viel Geld mit“, gab er schließlich zu.

„Na, daran soll’s nicht scheitern. Hast du Hunger oder nicht?“

„Eigentlich schon.“

„Dann komm.“ Lindsey grinste und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung Ausgang. Connor folgte der Einladung und gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek und suchten ein kleines Bistro in der Nähe auf. Sie unterhielt sich über allerhand belanglose Dinge und Connor stellte erstaunt fest, dass er mit Lindsey wirklich gut auskam und ihn eigentlich echt nett fand. Insgeheim fragte er sich, warum er es so schwer gefunden hatte, Lindsey zu vertrauen und weshalb er sich eingebildet hatte, dass der Mann irgendetwas im Schilde führte. Eigentlich wollte er mit Lindsey über seine Aussage zur Homosexuellenthematik befragen, doch er traute sich nicht so recht, ihn so stupide darauf anzusprechen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung lenken konnte.

„Erde an Connor!“, durchbrach Lindsey seine Gedanken und wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum. „Langweile ich dich?“ Fast klang er verletzt. Aber vielleicht bildete sich Connor das auch nur ein. Er war sich da nicht sicher. Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich meinte es nicht so ... ich meine ... es ist nur ... ich war in Gedanken. War keine Absicht.“ Lindsey nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und sah Connor über den Rand der Tasse hinweg in die Augen.

„Okay. Was ist los?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich ruhig.

„Nichts. Ich ... ich meine ... wie ich schon sagte: ich war nur in Gedanken.“ Connor riss sich von den tiefblauen Augen los und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Dem forschenden Blick, mit dem Lindsey ihn taxierte, konnte er einfach nicht länger Stand halten. Zu allem Überfluss lachte Lindsey leise und am liebsten wäre Connor einfach aufgesprungen und gegangen.

„Junge, Junge. Was bist du nervös. Rück schon raus damit. Geht um unser letztes Gespräch, habe ich Recht?“ Connor schluckte und zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an ... ist nur ...“

„Du bist neugierig“, führte Lindsey sein Gestammel zu Ende. Connor nickte schwach. „Okay. Was genau willst du denn wissen?“

„Bist du ...?“ Connor sprach es nicht aus und hielt seine Stimme gesenkt. Musste ja nicht jeder im Bistro mitbekommen, was sie redeten!

„Wäre es denn ein Problem für dich?“ Das war keine wirkliche Antwort, sondern eine Gegenfrage.

„Weiß ich nicht“, gab Connor schließlich ernst zurück.

„Okay. Damit du dich ein bisschen entspannen kannst: Nein, ich bin nicht schwul. Allerdings bin ich ... sagen wir mal: Sexuell aufgeschlossen.“ Lindsey grinste. „Wird allgemein wohl als Bi bezeichnet.“ Er schwieg einen Moment, schien auf eine Reaktion von Connor zu warten. Der jedoch wusste so gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Okay. Nehmen wir mal rein hypothetisch an, dass ich tatsächlich schwul wäre. Warum wäre das ein Problem?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur ... ich meine ... ich denke schon, weil ... na ja ...“

„Nein, Connor.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Nicht jeder Schwule ist automatisch hinter dir her und will in deine Shorts. Lass dir das nicht von der Umwelt einreden. Und davon abgesehen: ist ein Mensch anders, weil er schwul ist? Wäre ich deswegen anders? Auch wenn ich schwul wäre, würde ich noch immer Lindsey McDonald heißen, in der Bibliothek arbeiten und ich wüsste noch immer dieselben Dinge, die ich jetzt auch weiß. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Schwule Menschen sind nicht zwangsläufig anders und ein Coming out verändert einen Schwulen nicht. Er ist derselbe Mensch. Nur dass er halt auf Menschen mit dem gleichen Geschlecht steht. Ende.“

„Du musst mich für verdammt engstirnig halten“, meinte Connor kleinlaut und hob den Blick, suchte irgendeine Reaktion darauf in Lindseys Gesicht. Versuchte herauszufinden, ob er den anderen Mann jetzt verärgert hatte oder nicht.

„Nein, tu ich nicht. Deine Gedankengänge sind normal. Es ist das, was wir von der Gesellschaft eingetrichtert bekommen. Ich halte dich eigentlich für sehr offen und aufgeschlossen. Immerhin hast du dich über die Thematik informiert.“

„Na ja ...“ Connor verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Zwangsläufig.“

„Zwangsläufig?“ Lindsey beugte sich interessiert vor und stützte die Ellenbogen am Tisch ab. „Das musst du mir jetzt aber näher erläutern“, schmunzelte er.

„Na ja. Wir haben da einen in unserem Jahrgang, der ist wohl ... und irgendwie gefall ich dem scheinbar und ich dachte ... ich meine, ich kenn mich da ja nicht aus und alles. Wollte zumindest mal wissen, wovon alle reden, verstehst du? Bescheuert, nicht?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nachvollziehbar. Probleme mit dem Kerl? Mach ihm klar, dass du nichts von ihm willst und wenn er dich trotzdem angräbt, verpass ihm einen saftigen Kinnhaken. Grenzen müssen gesteckt werden. Bringt nichts, wenn du dich nicht mehr wohl fühlst, in deiner Haut.“ Connor nickte schweigend. „Hey. Nur weil du ihm gefällst, heißt das nicht, dass du es zwangsläufig ausprobieren musst, okay? Tu nichts, was du nicht wirklich selbst willst. Das ist echt wichtig.“ Connor nickte schwach. Den Rest der Zeit redeten sie wieder über andere Dinge. Das Thema Homosexualität kam nicht noch einmal auf.


	4. Kapitel 3

Auch wenn es im Gespräch mit Lindsey nicht noch einmal aufkam, beschäftigte die Thematik Connor doch weit mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Das wurde ihm erst so richtig bewusst, als er die kommenden Nächte von seltsamen Träumen heimgesucht wurde, die dem Romanausschnitt ähnelten, und in denen aber er die Hauptrolle spielte. Zusammen mit Lindsey, was ihn vermutlich am allermeisten daran irritierte.

Nein, eigentlich irritierte ihn am allermeisten, dass er morgens aufwachte und hart war und dass er es nicht einmal eklig fand, was er da nachts so Interessantes träumte. Die nächsten Tage ging er Lindsey aus dem Weg und tat so, als müsse er sehr intensiv lernen. Auch wenn es ihm im gleichen Moment fast leid tat und er sich idiotisch vorkam. Lindsey konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass er solchen Mist träumte.

Es dauerte fast eine Woche, bis er am Freitag Nachmittag keine Chance hatte, Lindsey zu entkommen. Er wollte die Bibliothek gerade verlassen, als ihm der Mann in den Weg trat. Connor stoppte und überlegte kurz, wie er einem Gespräch auskommen konnte, doch jetzt wo anders hin zu gehen, wäre einfach zu auffällig gewesen.

„Okay, Connor. Was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey ruhig. „Hab ich dir irgendwas getan? Hab ich dich verärgert? Hab ich irgendwas angestellt, ohne es zu wissen?“ Connor überlegte fieberhaft, was er sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, irgendeine Lüge zu erfinden.

„Nein. Nichts. Ich hab nur viel um die Ohren, in letzter Zeit und ein paar Probleme zu Hause. Das ist alles. Hab einfach nicht den Kopf für Smalltalk, okay?“

„Probleme? Das ist nie gut. Was ist denn los?“

Connor fluchte innerlich. Eigentlich wollte er Lindsey anmaulen, dass ihn das nichts anging, doch das konnte er nicht. Er mochte Lindsey tatsächlich. Eigentlich. Er rang sich schließlich ein Lächeln ab und zuckte knapp mit den Schultern. „Das übliche. Probleme, die vermutlich jeder 17jähriger mit seinen Eltern hat.“

„Ah. Solche Probleme. Sie behandeln dich wie ein Kind und dir wäre es lieber, sie würden anerkennen, dass du eben doch schon erwachsen bist?“

„Ja.“ Connor lachte. „Das trifft es so ziemlich. Vermute mal, du hattest mit deinen Eltern dieselben Probleme, huh?“

„Nein.“

„Huh?“ Connor starrte Lindsey irritiert an. Lindsey lachte nur und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Hey, ich hab jetzt frei und ich sehne mich danach, hier raus zu kommen. Was dagegen, wenn wir die Unterhaltung draußen fortführen? Die Bibliothek kann einem ganz schön auf den Wecker gehen, wenn man zu viel Zeit hier drin verbringt.“

„Ja sicher.“ Connor nickte und wandte sich in Richtung Ausgang, dicht gefolgt von Lindsey. Kaum hatten sie die Bibliothek verlassen, atmete Lindsey tief ein und streckte sich.

„Da! Das fühlt sich ja gleich viel besser an!“, meinte er geradezu genießerisch. Connor antwortete nicht. Er fiel in Lindseys Tempo ein und ging einfach neben ihm her, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, wohin sie gehen würden. „Also? Wo genau liegt denn das Problem?“, erkundigte sich der Mann schließlich.

„Genau das was du gesagt hast. Sie behandeln mich immer noch wie einen kleinen Jungen, aber das bin ich nicht mehr. Ich will endlich auf eigenen Beinen stehen dürfen, möchte eine kleine Wohnung und nicht mehr zu Hause wohnen müssen. Aber das erlauben sie mir nicht.“

„Und warum erlauben sie es nicht?“

„Wegen dem Geld, weil das teuer ist und sie wollen nicht, dass ich mir einen kleinen Job suche, weil sie Angst haben, dass ich darüber dann das Lernen vergesse und so Kram.“

„Womit sie sicherlich nicht unrecht haben“, gab Lindsey zu bedenken. Connor wollte widersprechen, doch Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und blockte seinen Widerspruch ab. „Glaub mir, Connor: Sie haben Recht. Ich weiß noch, wie es bei mir damals war. Ich wohne alleine seit ich 14 bin. Und zwischendurch hatte ich mal eine Phase, da dachte ich, Schule wäre Schrott und ich könnte ohnehin genug Geld machen, bräuchte keine Ausbildung. Es ist verlockend. Ich habe Mitschüler beobachtet, die die Schule tatsächlich abgebrochen haben und ich habe gesehen, wohin es die gebracht hat. Deshalb bin ich am Ende doch wieder zurück. Ich wollte mehr als das.“

„Du willst mir jetzt nicht wirklich erzählen, dass ich lieber bei meinen Eltern bleiben soll, bis ich 21 bin, oder? Ich will mich nicht ständig rechtfertigen müssen, Lindsey.“

„Nein, ist klar. Kann ich schon verstehen. Ich würde dir ja anbieten zu mir zu ziehen, aber ich denke, das würde deine Eltern auch nicht unbedingt beruhigen und außerdem hast du bis vorhin nicht mal mehr mit mir geredet. Und sag nicht, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich merke, wenn mir jemand aus dem Weg geht.“

„Nein! Ich meine ... ja, aber doch nicht ... das ist nur ... ich weiß nicht, aber ...“

„Connor“, meinte Lindsey fast schon mahnend. „Das geht mich nichts an. Ich sage nur, dass es mir auffällt. Wenn du irgendwann mal bereit bist, mir die Gründe dafür zu nennen, bin ich ganz Ohr. Aber das ist deine Sache.“

„Hast du das Ernst gemeint?“

„Was?“

„Dass ich ... bei dir wohnen könnte?“

„An sich ja. Aber ganz offensichtlich hast du ja irgendein schwerwiegendes Problem mit mir, da würde es wohl kaum Sinn machen. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass deine Eltern damit so viel mehr einverstanden wären. Immerhin kennen sie mich nicht und alles.“

„Das ließe sich ja ändern.“ Connor grinste. „Was machst du Sonntag?“

„Rumlungern und meinen freien Tag genießen. Vermutlich vor dem Fernseher. Warum?“

„Hättest du Lust .. ich meine, würde es dir was ausmachen, bei mir vorbeizukommen? Zum Essen oder so?“ Lindsey grinste.

„Hoffst du darauf, dass mich deine Eltern sympathisch finden und dann damit einverstanden sind, dass du zu mir ziehst?“, erkundigte er sich fast schon lauernd.

„Ich bin ganz schön egoistisch, was?“

„Ganz ehrlich? Find ich nicht. Immerhin hab ich den Vorschlag gemacht und der war auch nicht aus reiner Freundlichkeit. Ich hab hier nicht viele Leute, mit denen ich mal Zeit verbringen könnte und die Wahrheit ist, ich vereinsame langsam. Davon abgesehen wollte ich schon immer mal einen jüngeren Bruder.“ Lindsey grinste und stieß Connor leicht in die Rippen. Dieser lachte. Eigentlich war es gar nicht sounangenehm, sich vorzustellen, mehr Zeit mit Lindsey zu verbringen. Und das mit dem Bruder fand er eigentlich auch nicht so schlecht.

„Also abgemacht? Du kommst vorbei?“

„Dazu musst du mir mal sagen, wo du wohnst und wann ich kommen soll. Aber ja: Würde mich freuen.“ Connor kramte einen Zettel und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche und kritzelte seine Adresse darauf.

„Ist bisschen außerhalb ... und am Besten bist du so gegen 12 Uhr da. Wir essen Sonntags relativ früh. Ich sag meinen Eltern bescheid. Bin sicher, dass sie nichts dagegen haben.“

„Falls doch ...“ Lindsey nahm ihm den Stift ab und kritzelte seinerseits etwas auf den unteren Teil des Zettels, den er dann abriss und an Connor weiterreichte. „Kannst du mich unter der Nummer erreichen. Ist mein Handy, das hab ich eigentlich immer bei mir.“ Connor nickte und schob das Papier in seine Hosentasche. „Übrigens wohne ich schon dort vorne“, meinte Lindsey und wies die Straße entlang. „Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.“

„Oh. Das ist ja nicht weit gewesen.“

„Nein.“ Sie blieben beide stehen und sahen einander einige Augenblicke an. „Na ja. Ich wird dann mal.“ Lindsey nickte in Richtung seines Zuhauses. Connor nickte schweigend und machte zwei Schritte zurück.

„Dann ... sehen wir uns Sonntag.“

„Jupp. Sofern deine Eltern nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben.“

„Nah. Glaub ich nicht. Bis Sonntag dann!“ Connor winkte Lindsey kurz zu und wandte sich dann um. Irgendwie kam er sich mittlerweile dumm vor, dass er dem Mann ausgewichen war und sich ernsthaft Gedanken über Lindseys sexuelle Orientierung gemacht hatte.

~*~

Es war nicht weiter schwer gewesen, seine Eltern dazu zu bekommen, dass Lindsey zum Essen vorbei kommen durfte. Allerdings verschwieg Connor ihnen, dass der Mann mehr als nur ein oder zwei Jahre älter war als er selbst. Er schickte Lindsey eine kurze SMS um ihm zu versichern, dass er voller Interesse erwartet wurde.

Sonntag kam und Connor war tatsächlich nervös. Er kam sich selbst richtig kindisch vor und schob seine Nervosität auf Lindseys Angebot und seine Hoffnung, dass seine Eltern zustimmen würden und damit natürlich auch eine gewisse Nervosität, was die beiden von Lindsey halten würden. Gegen elf Uhr war er schon so angespannt und hibbelig, dass er sich selbst auf die Nerven ging und erklärte seinen Eltern, dass er noch eine kleine Runde laufen wollte, vor dem Mittagessen.

Als er um 11:45 Uhr zurück zum Haus kam, stand ein verbeulter Pick Up vor der Tür. Er rannte zur Haustür und stürmte hinein. Dort fand er Lindsey umringt von seiner Familie.

„Du bist viel zu früh!“, brach es aus Connor hervor. Er konnte an den Gesichtern seiner Eltern deutlich erkennen, dass sie etwas überrascht waren. Und gewiss nicht positiv. Vermutlich weil Lindsey viel älter war als er selbst.

„Hab ich gemerkt. Tut mir leid, aber ich wusste nicht genau, wie lange ich brauchen würde, bis hierher und lieber zu früh als zu spät.“

„Connor … uhm. Können wir kurz mit dir reden?“, meinte seine Mutter und wies in Richtung Küche. „Entschuldigen Sie uns, Mr. McDonald.“ Connor strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und folgte seiner Mutter in die Küche. Sein Vater kam ebenfalls mit. Nur Connors Schwester blieb bei Lindsey im Wohnzimmer und löcherte ihn mit Fragen. Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte Connor gedämpft Lindseys Stimme vernehmen.

„Connor, du hättest uns sagen müssen, dass er …“ Connors Mutter blickte nervös in Richtung Türe. „Dass er so alt ist.“

„Junge, als du gemeint hast, du würdest gerne einen Freund einladen, dachten wir, dass es jemand in deinem Alter wäre, aber …“

„Mum, Dad.“ Connor blickte seine Eltern abwechselnd an. „Was ist das Problem? Ich habe ihn beim Lernen in der Bibliothek kennen gelernt, dort arbeitet er nämlich. Er ist nett, hilfsbereit, hat mir bei der Vorbereitung auf die Wirtschaftsklausur geholfen, wir verstehen uns gut … warum ist es denn ein Problem, wenn er ein paar Jahre älter ist als ich? Immerhin kann ich mich mit ihm unterhalten im Gegensatz zu den meisten Jungs in meinem Alter.“

„Es ist … anders. Ich meine …“

„Gebt ihm eine Chance, okay? Er ist ein total netter Kerl. Wir verstehen uns gut. Was hat sein Alter damit zu tun?“

„Schon, aber …“

„Mum!“ Connor stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ihr sagt doch immer, ich soll nicht ständig alleine rumhängen. Dann find ich mal jemandem, mit dem ich mich wirklich gut verstehe und dann passt es euch auch nicht!“

„Wir sollten wieder … was soll er den von uns denken“, warf sein Vater ein. Connor schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie wieder in den Raum traten, stand Lindsey von der Couch auf und lächelte etwas unbeholfen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht willkommen bin. Würde mich ja nicht wundern, wenn Connor ein paar Details verschwiegen hätte. Ich will keinen Ärger machen, also … Sir, Ma’am. Ich fahre lieber zurück. Connor, wir sehen uns.“

„Mum!“, erboste sich Connor sogleich und auch seine Schwester sah Lindsey ganz geschockt an und blickte dann die Eltern an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Warten Sie, Mr. McDonald.“ Endlich schien sich Colleen daran zu erinnern, welche Pflichten sie als Gastgeberin hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Wir waren nur etwas überrascht. Als Connor sagte, ein Freund von ihm würde vorbei kommen, da sind wir wohl automatisch davon ausgegangen, dass er jemanden … in seinem Alter meint. Aber Sie sind natürlich eingeladen und es wäre nicht richtig, wenn Sie jetzt wieder fahren würden.“

„Ich will wirklich keinen Ärger machen“, meinte Lindsey leise und warf einen flehenden Blick zu Connor.

„Kommen Sie, junger Mann. Meine Frau hat für mindestens zehn Personen gekocht. Wenn Sie uns jetzt im Stich lassen, dann essen wir die ganze nächste Woche das Gleiche. Tun Sie uns das nicht an.“ Laurence klopfte Lindsey auf die Schulter und drängte ihn in Richtung Essbereich und zum Tisch.

„Mum kocht immer viel zu viel. Die will uns mästen!“, erklärte Connors Schwester grinsend.

„Nein, Sam. Mich will sie mästen. Du bist eh schon dick genug!“

„Du blöder …“

„Na? Gebt ihr wohl Frieden? Wir haben immerhin einen Gast im Haus!“, schnitt Colleen den Kindern das Wort ab. „Nun kommen sie schon, Mr. McDonald. Vielleicht benehmen sich die beiden dann wenigstens einmal beim Esstisch.“

„Wenn das so ist, muss ich wohl klein bei geben“, lachte Lindsey. „Aber bitte: Nennen sie mich doch einfach Lindsey.“

~*~

Trotz der anfänglichen Probleme wurde es ein entspannter und sehr schöner Tag. Es war fünf Uhr abends, als Lindsey sich endlich verabschiedete und auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt machte. Die Einladung, doch auch noch zum Abendessen zu bleiben, lehnte er dankend ab und meinte scherzend, dass er der Familie doch nicht die Haare vom Kopf fressen konnte. Allerdings ließ ihn Colleen nicht gehen, ehe Lindsey versprochen hatte, auch nächste Woche wieder zum Mittagessen zu kommen, was dieser nur zu gerne annahm. Connor begleitete den Mann nach draußen und deutete grinsend auf den alten Pick Up.

„Ganz schön verbeult, das Ding. Hast du die ganzen Dellen rein gefahren?“, erkundigte er sich frech. Lindsey boxte ihn scherzend in die Seite und schob ihn dann von seinem Auto weg.

„Untersteh dich, meinem Baby zu Nahe zu kommen. Sie so zu beleidigen. Und mich erst! Als würde ich Dellen in meine kleine Schönheit fahren! Die waren schon drin, als ich sie gekauft habe.“

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das Ding überhaupt startet?“ Connor grinste breit.

„Nicht, wenn du sie weiter beleidigst.“

„Okay. Bin ja schon still. Sonst werde ich dich am Ende ja gar nicht mehr los.“

„Drama, oh Drama!“ Lindsey fasste sich in einer theatralischen Geste an die Stirn.

„Nun hau schon ab.“ Connor öffnete die Fahrertür und gestikulierte wild herum. Lindsey lachte und nickte dann in Richtung des Hauses.

„Du hast ne tolle Familie, Connor. Könnte man ja fast neidisch werden.“

„Hey, du hast meine Mum gehört: Du bist immer willkommen und du musst auf jeden Fall nächsten Sonntag wieder zum Essen kommen.“

„Werde ich. Sehr gerne sogar.“ Lindsey lachte. „Danke noch mal für die Einladung. Wir sehen uns vermutlich in der Bibliothek.“ Connor nickte und trat dann zurück, als Lindsey einstieg und die Tür zuknallte. „Bis morgen!“ Damit startete Lindsey den Motor und fuhr los. Connor winkte ihm noch nach, ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Haus machte.

Auch der Abend wurde sehr entspannt und ganz offensichtlich mochten seine Eltern Lindsey tatsächlich recht gerne. Sie redeten noch eine geraume Weile über ihn, fragten Connor ein wenig aus. Nach außen hin tat Connor genervt, doch insgeheim freute er sich, dass sie so begeistert von seinem Freund waren. Die Chancen, dass er vielleicht tatsächlich zu Lindsey ziehen konnte, hatten sich allem Anschein nach mit diesem Tag verdoppelt. Mindestens.

~*~

Als Connor am nächsten Tag in die Bibliothek ging, suchte er sofort nach Lindsey. Als er ihn zwischen den Regalen fand, stieß er ihn unsanft in die Seite, was den jungen Mann dazu veranlasste, zwei Bücher fallen zu lassen, die er soeben aufgenommen hatte.

„Hey!“

„Sorry. Wusste nicht, dass du so schreckhaft bist.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Nicht schreckhaft. Etwas überrumpelt. War grade so vertieft. Was gibt`s? Du grinst ja bis über beide Ohren!“

„Wir haben Grund zum Feiern.“ Connor strahlte noch etwas mehr.

„Was ist los? Haben deine Eltern zugestimmt, dass du zu mir ziehen darfst? Das würde mich ja echt überraschen …“

„Nah. Hab es noch nicht aufgebracht. Ich dachte, ich geb’ ihnen noch mindestens einen weiteren Tag mit dir … sie mögen dich. Nein, ich hab meine Wirtschafts-Klausur zurückbekommen.“

„Und? Mach’s nicht so spannend!“

„Eine Eins.“ Connor grinste noch breiter. „Dein Verdienst. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre es bestimmt nur eine drei geworden.“

„Wow. Das ist echt super. Freut mich wirklich!“

„Also? Was hast du heute Abend vor?“

„Sorry, Connor. Heute Abend geht bei mir wirklich nicht. Morgen vielleicht?“, schlug Lindsey vor. „Davon abgesehen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Eltern so begeistert wären, wenn du abends auch noch mit mir herumhängst. Ich könnte dich ja in unseriöse Bars schleppen und dir was zu Trinken geben …“

„Tz. Genau darauf hatte ich eigentlich gehofft.“ Connor verzog das Gesicht. „Na schön. Dann eben nicht.

„Tut mir wirklich leid“

„Ja, ja. Nicht so dramatisch. Dachte mir nur … na ja, nachdem ich dir die Note praktisch zu verdanken habe … ein anderes Mal dann eben. Dann halte ich dich mal nicht länger von der Arbeit ab.“ Damit wandte sich Connor ab und ging.

„Connor!“ Doch Connor tat so, als hätte er Lindseys leises Rufen nicht mehr gehört. Er war … enttäuscht. Auch wenn er sich dabei töricht vorkam.

Als Connor am Abend nach Hause kam, war er allerdings ganz froh, dass Lindsey keine Zeit gehabt hatte. Seine Eltern waren nicht begeistert, dass er am darauf folgenden Abend mit seinem Freund feiern wollte und zeigten sich besorgt. Immerhin konnte er sie so von Angesicht zu Angesicht bearbeiten, damit sie seinem Wunsch zustimmten und musste das nicht am Telefon erledigen. Dennoch waren sie alles andere als angetan von seiner Bitte und stimmten nur sehr widerwillig zu.

Connor war das weniger wichtig, ob sie begeistert waren oder nicht. Sie hatten „ja“ gesagt. Das reichte ihm vollkommen. Wenn es ihnen dann nicht passte, konnte er seinen Eltern schließlich auch nicht helfen.

Am nächsten Tag war es Lindsey, der auf ihn zu kam und sich wieder einmal zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. „Na? Immer noch sauer?“, erkundigte er sich und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.

„Sauer? Ich war nicht sauer ich …“

„Schwamm drüber. Also wie sieht es jetzt heute Abend aus? Ich hab mir den Abend vorsorglich frei gehalten.“

„Gut. Dann unternehmen wir was.“

„Wann musst du zu Hause sein?“

„Huh?“ Connor sah Lindsey irritiert an. Der lächelte nur und beugte sich etwas vor.

„Wann musst du zu Hause sein?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Was? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich kann sehr wohl …“

„Connor, sei mir nicht böse, aber das brauchst du nicht mit mir zu debattieren. Noch wohnst du bei deinen Eltern und ich werde dich schön brav zu der Zeit nach Hause bringen, zu der sie dich zu Hause wissen wollen. Und das steht außer Diskussion.“ Lindsey klang streng, zugleich aber auch etwas mitleidig. Ganz so, als täte es ihm selbst leid, so handeln zu müssen.

„Haben nichts gesagt“, murrte Connor endlich.

„Schön. Gib mir mal die Telefonnummer deine Eltern, dann rufen wir eben an.“

„Nicht dein Ernst!“

„Connor“, meinte Lindsey streng. „Die Nummer. Ich will mein gutes Ansehen bei deinen Eltern wirklich nicht in den Sand setzen. Davon abgesehen: Wenn sie das Gefühl haben, mir vertrauen zu können und dich in guten Händen zu wissen, steigert das deine Chancen, doch zu mir in die Bude zu ziehen.“ Er zwinkerte munter und nach kurzem Überlegen nickte Connor schlicht und gab ihm die Telefonnummer an. Lindsey tippte sie sofort in sein Handy und wartete dann, bis jemand abnahm.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Reilly, Lindsey McDonald hier.“ Er grinste verhalten. „Ja, Ma’am. Das haben wir vor. Wir dachten an Kino. Laufen ein paar interessante Filme, zurzeit. Ma’am! Ich schleppe den Jungen doch nicht in eine Bar. Einen Tee nach dem Film vielleicht, aber sicherlich keine Bar.“ Connor verdrehte die Augen und Lindsey grinste erst recht. Dann zwinkerte er ihm zu. „Ma’am. Ich wollte nachfragen, zu welcher Zeit Connor wieder zu Hause sein soll.“ Lindsey nickte, was natürlich völliger Blödsinn war, weil Connors Mutter das ja unmöglich sehen konnte. „Verstanden. Ich werde ihn selbst nach Hause fahren und vor der Haustür absetzen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen ... Nein, Ma’am. Wenn ich fahre, trinke ich nicht … Natürlich. Vielen Dank. Werde ich ihm sagen.“ Er legte auf und steckte das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche. „Schönen Gruß von deiner Mum, du sollst um halb 12 spätestens zu Hause sein, weil du morgen früh raus musst und du kriegst keinen Alkohol.“ Connor verdrehte die Augen. „So. Warte noch ein paar Minuten. Ich nehm’ mir dann mal den Nachmittag frei. Ein Bier muss sein, zum Feiern und wenn wir das jetzt schon trinken merken es deine Eltern bis heute Abend nicht mehr.“ Damit stand Lindsey auf und ging. Connor starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.

„Du hinterhältiger Bastard!“, meinte er schließlich leise, ehe sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht zog. „Das gefällt mir.“


	5. Kapitel 4

Eigentlich hatte Connor darauf beharrt, irgendwo eine kleine Kneipe aufzusuchen, doch Lindsey hatte vehement abgelehnt und ihm mehrfach erklärt, dass er ihm gerne ein Bier spendieren wollte, aber nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit, wo er Gefahr lief, sich strafbar zu machen oder wo es womöglich irgendwer mitkriegen könnte, der Connor kannte und die Sache über zehn Ecken womöglich noch an die Ohren seiner Eltern gelangte.

Letzten Endes gab sich Connor geschlagen und sie gingen zu Fuß zu Lindseys Wohnung. Lindsey schloss die Haustür auf und sie gingen die Treppen hinauf in den sechsten Stock. Dort verharrte der junge Mann allerdings und lächelte schließlich entschuldigend. „Uhm… ist unordentlich. Jungegesellen-Wohnung und alles. Ich kann auch mal ordentlich sein, aber im Moment …“ Connor lachte und stieß Lindsey in die Rippen.

„Hör auf, dich aufzuführen als würdest du ein Mädchen nach dem Date mit nach Hause nehmen. Mir ist egal, wie deine Bude aussieht. Davon abgesehen hast du mein Zimmer nicht gesehen“, grinste Connor.

„Wie? Das ist kein Date?“ Lindsey tat geschockt. „Verdammt aber auch!“ Endlich schloss er die Tür auf und sie betraten noch immer lachend und scherzend die Wohnung.

„Cool!“ Connor sah sich anerkennend um. „Voll viel Platz!“

„Ich sag ja, ich kann hier eigentlich locker noch einen Mitbewohner unterbringen.“

„Wie bezahlst du das alles?“ Staunend ging Connor in das Wohnzimmer und warf von dort einen Blick durch die offenen Türen in die beiden angrenzenden Schlafzimmer, von denen eines von Lindsey als Gerümpelkammer zweckentfremdet worden war. „Kumpel… du hast echt ein Ordentlichkeitsproblem. Mein Zimmer ist ein Schmuckstück gegen deine Bude!“ Connor grinste frech und ging etwas näher an die Türen. „Darf ich?“ Er wies auf die Tür der Rumpelkammer und Lindsey nickte grinsend.

„Hey, ich hatte dich gewarnt. Klar. Schau dich ruhig um, ich hol mal das Bier und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich.“ Sein Blick fiel auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer und er räusperte sich. „Okay. Sobald ich das ein bisschen abgeräumt habe.“ Connor winkte ab und verschwand in dem kleineren Zimmer, wo er sich interessiert umsah. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Gitarre und er nahm sie neugierig auf.

„Hey!“ Lindseys scharfer Tonfall ließ ihn im ersten Moment zusammenzucken. „Umsehen nicht alles antatschen!“

„Sorry. Ich wollte nur …“

„Wenn du ihr eine Saite reißt, reißt bei mir auch was.“ Lindsey grinste. „Und dann werd ich unangenehm.“ Vorsichtig legte Connor die Gitarre zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ist ja gut. Ich fass nichts mehr an.“

„Nah. War nicht so gemeint. Ich werde nur bei meinem Baby biestig. Die meisten wissen nicht, wie man eine Gitarre zu behandeln hat.“

„Du hast ’nen Schatten.“ Connor grinste und nahm dankbar das Bier an, das ihm Lindsey entgegen hielt. Dieser setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der eigentlich alles andere als frei war, aber er ignorierte das vollkommen und setzte sich einfach auf die Kleidungsstücke drauf. Er stellte das Bier neben dem Sessel auf den Boden und griff nach der Gitarre. „Okay. Und wie hat man dein Baby zu behandeln?“, erkundigte Connor sich neugierig. Lindsey hob den Blick und sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wie eine Frau natürlich.“ Connor starrte Lindsey irritiert an. Dieser nahm die Gitarre auf den Schoß. Sein Griff um den Hals des Instruments war locker und vorsichtig. Liebevoll strich er mit seiner Hand über den Hals, tippelte zärtlich über die Saiten. Lindsey schien Connor völlig vergessen zu haben. Er hielt den Blick auf das Instrument gesenkt und strich zärtlich über die gebogene Form auf seinem Schoß. Er strich einmal die Saiten entlang, verzog etwas das Gesicht und hantierte einen Moment an den Saiten herum, bis er scheinbar zufrieden war und sie mit geschlossenen Augen erneut hinab strich.

Connor beobachtete den jungen Mann gebannt, konnte den Blick nicht von Lindseys Händen nehmen, die schließlich anfingen, auf dem Instrument zu spielen. Seine Hände schienen zu tanzen, nur flüchtig Kontakt mit dem Instrument zu suchen, gleich Schmetterlingen, die nur für einen winzigen Moment auf einer Blüte landeten, ehe sie zur nächsten weiter zogen.

Der Gedanke, wie sich Lindseys Hände wohl auf seiner Haut anfühlen würden, katapultierte ihn dann jedoch rasch wieder in die Realität. Geschockt über seine eigenen Gedankengänge nahm er noch einen kräftigen Schluck vom Bier und räusperte sich schließlich, riss Lindsey damit aus seiner Versunkenheit. Der junge Mann blickte irritiert hoch, lächelte dann entschuldigend und legte die Gitarre rasch beiseite.

„Entschuldige. Ich hab mich da wohl etwas hinreißen lassen.“ Er nahm sein Bier hoch und erhob sich endlich. „Gib mir eine Minute, um die Couch abzuräumen, dann können wir es uns im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machen.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ Lindsey den Raum. Connor blieb zurück und betrachtete weiterhin gedankenverloren die Gitarre. Irgendwie konnte er den Gedanken an Lindseys Hände und die seltsame Vorstellung, diese sachten Berührungen auf seiner Haut zu fühlen, nicht mehr abschütteln. Endlich riss er sich los und ging hinaus, wo Lindsey gerade die letzten Kleidungsstücke zusammensammelte und durch die offene Tür in sein Zimmer warf. „Ah … Okay. Immerhin kannst du dich jetzt setzen.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Ernsthaft, Mann. Mein Zimmer ist ordentlicher als das hier.“

„Nah. War früher auch anders. Aber in letzter Zeit … gibt ja keinen Grund, warum ich aufräumen sollte. Und ich verbringe viel Zeit hier. Ich mag es nicht, wenn alles so penibel sauber und steril wirkt.“ Connor lachte.

„Wer redet von penibel sauber und steril? Aber **_das_** ist Chaos.“ Er machte eine ausladende Geste und wies auf sämtliche Räume der Wohnung.

„Okay. Sollten deine Eltern die Wohnung besichtigen wollen, bevor sie dir das Okay geben, werde ich anständig aufräumen. Versprochen.“

„Dann passt es doch.“ Connor grinste. „Mal sehen, wann ich das unauffällig einstreuen kann. Würde echt gerne hier einziehen. Ich find deine Bude wirklich geil.“

„Na dann!“ Lindsey hob sein Bier und hielt es Connor entgegen. „Darauf, dass wir deine Eltern hoffentlich überzeugen können, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee ist. Oh und natürlich auf deine gute Note!“ Sie stießen an und tranken beide einen großen Schluck.

„Sag mal … ernsthaft: Nimmst du keine Mädchen mit zu dir?“

„Nö.“

„Gar nicht?“

„Na hör mal. Da mach ich die Tür auf und die rennen weg.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Ja, eben. Wäre das nicht mal ein Grund zum Ordnung halten?“

„Hey! Du bist 17! Warum denkst du überhaupt über Ordnung nach?“

„Ich denke über Mädchen nach.“ Connor grinste. Lindsey erwiderte den Blick und nickte dann wichtig.

„Na, **_das_** ist natürlich etwas völlig anderes.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Um deine Frage aber doch noch zu beantworten: Im Moment macht mir das Single-Dasein Spaß und ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach einer Freundin. Hin und wieder ein Date, ich bring das Mädel nach Hause und gut ist.“

„M-hm.“ Connor nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Hey, immer langsam, Junge. Du sollst das Bier nicht in 10 Minuten kippen, sonst kannst du den Rest des Tages auf meiner Couch deinen Rausch ausschlafen.“ Connor wurde leicht rot und nahm sich vor, sich mehr Zeit zu lassen. Trotzdem merkte er rasch, dass ihm das Bier regelrecht zu Kopf stieg. Sie redeten über Musik und Sport, über aktuelle TV-Serien und einige Filme. Irgendwann musste Connor dringend auf die Toilette und entschuldigte sich bei Lindsey. Er war wohl etwas zu schnell aufgestanden, vielleicht hatte das Bier auch härterzugeschlagen, als er gedacht hatte. Sicher war sich Connor nicht, aber er geriet bedächtig ins Wanken.

„Whow!“ Lindsey packte ihn etwas unsanft am Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Knall mir jetzt noch mit dem Kopf gegen den Couchtisch. Dann kann ich dich erst zum Nähen bringen und mir anschließend eine plausible Geschichte für deine Eltern ausdenken.“

„Tut mir leid, ich ... uff! War das wirklich nur Bier?“ Connor schüttelte etwas benommen den Kopf.

„Nur Bier“, bestätigte Lindsey und betrachtete ihn besorgt. „Trinkst nicht oft, was? Vermutlich noch nie ein ganzes Bier getrunken?“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt Junge, das hättest du sagen müssen, als ich dir eins angeboten habe.“ Lindsey murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, was Connor nicht so ganz verstand.

„Geht schon wieder. Nur zu schnell aufgestanden.“

„Ja?“ Lindsey lockerte seinen Griff und ließ ihn schließlich ganz los. „Toilette ist da lang.“ Er wies auf die Tür. Mit knappem Nicken setzte sich Connor in Bewegung. Irgendwie drehte sich alles um ihn und ihm war so gar nicht wohl. Dennoch schaffte er es, ins Bad zu gelangen, ohne dass Lindsey ihm nachgekommen wäre, was Connor fast schon vermutet hätte. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich erst einmal dagegen.

„Fuck!“, murmelte er leise. Das war nun wirklich peinlich. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleiner Junge und das wo er doch immer wieder betonte, dass er es hasste, von seinen Eltern wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. Aber eigentlich war ja genau das das Problem. Wenn sie ihn wie einen jungen Erwachsenen behandeln würden, würde er hin und wieder auch mal ein Bier trinken und wäre jetzt nicht schon von einer Flasche so angetrunken.

Als er etwas später wieder aus dem Bad kam, blickte ihm Lindsey aufmerksam entgegen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf. „Komm mit“, meinte er ruhig und zog Connor sanft aber bestimmt zu seinem Zimmer. Erst als sie vor dem Bett standen, setzte Connors Gehirn wieder ein und bei ihm schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken los. Das war doch wie in einem schlechten Film! Erst abfüllen, dann vergewaltigen! Er schüttelte Lindseys Hand ab und wich zurück, versuchte wieder unauffällig in Richtung Tür zu gelangen, weg vom Bett, weg von Lindsey. „Hey, alles klar bei dir?“

„Mir geht’s gut. Wir wollten doch ins Kino, oder? Sollten wir dann nicht ...“

„Ganz sicher nicht.“ Lindsey ignorierte ihn mehr oder weniger und schlug statt dessen die Decke zurück. „Los, rein da. In dem Zustand kann ich mich mit dir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen, ohne eine Anzeige am Hals zu haben, weil ich dir was zu trinken gegeben habe. Außerdem ist es für Kino noch viel zu früh. Leg dich ne Stunde auf’s Ohr, dann sehen wir weiter.“ Damit ging er an Connor vorbei zur Türe. „Zieh aber die Schuhe aus, bevor du dich in mein Bett knallst.“ Lindsey grinste und verließ den Raum.

Irritiert starrte Connor auf die geschlossene Tür. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete das Bett, sah sich im Zimmer um. Irgendwie hatte das Bett wirklich eine enorme Anziehungskraft und nach kurzem Zögern ließ er sich darauf nieder und zog die Schuhe aus. Shirt und Hose folgten, da es ihm unter der Decke ansonsten zu warm geworden wäre und er nicht später in völlig zerknitterten Klamotten herumlaufen wollte.

Bevor er sich wirklich hinlegte, betrachtete Connor jedoch das Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett. Er warf einen Blick auf die Tür, doch die war geschlossen und gedämpft hörte er den Fernseher. Übervorsichtig zog er die oberste Schublade auf und warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein, doch darin befanden sich nur ein Buch und zwei Zeitschriften, sowie eine Packung Taschentücher. Die zweite Schublade war da doch interessanter. Mit spitzen Fingern schob er die Kondome beiseite und starrte die kleine Tube an. Gleitmittel also. Und nicht gerade wenige Kondome. Wofür auch immer Lindsey die brauchen mochte, wenn er doch angeblich keine Dates mit nach Hause brachte.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenzucken und rasch schloss Connor die Schublade wieder und legte sich endlich hin. Er deckte sich nur halbherzig zu und schloss die Augen. Die Welt drehte sich daraufhin noch wilder; zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, in einem Karussell zu sitzen. Zum Glück legte sich das jedoch rasch und dank der einen Flasche Bier döste er tatsächlich bald darauf ein.

~*~

Als er später wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Lindsey auf der Couch, dasHemd offen, eine Flasche Cola auf dem Tisch und sah ihm grinsend entgegen. „Rausch ausgeschlafen?“ Einen Moment starrte Connor auf Lindseys nackte Brust und die zahlreichen, seltsamen Tattoos, die darauf zu sehen waren. Rasch senkte er den Blick, als ihm ein plötzliches Hitzegefühl in den Wangen verriet, dass er gerade rot wurde. Er nickte knapp.

„Tut mir leid. Hätte nicht gedacht ...“

„Weißt du was? Vergiss es einfach.“ Lindsey stand auf und ging zu ihm, reichte ihm die Cola. „Du hast noch genug Zeit, um wirklich nüchtern zu werden, bevor ich dich nach Hause bringen muss. So dramatisch ist die Sache nicht. Hatte halt gedacht, dass du doch hin und wieder bisschen was trinkst. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass dir ein Bier schon genügt.“ Er lachte. „Trink erst mal und dann überlegen wir, was wir heute Abend noch machen. Kino?“

Sie gingen tatsächlich noch ins Kino. Ein Actionstreifen, der Connor recht gut gefiel und auch Lindsey schien seinen Spaß daran zu haben. Anschließend brachte Lindsey ihn nach Hause. Etwa eine halbe Stunde früher als mit Connors Mutter abgesprochen war.

„Kommst du noch mit rein?“

„Nah. Du solltest ins Bett und so spät sind deine Eltern von Besuch sicherlich auch nicht mehr begeistert.“ Lindsey stellte den Motor ab und wandte sich zu Connor. „Sehen uns vermutlich morgen wieder.“ Er grinste. „Sei denn, du beschließt demnächst lieber wo anders zu lernen, weil ich dich ständig nerve, wenn du in der Bibliothek bist.“ Connor lachte.

„Du nervst nicht. Ich denke, es ist eher anders herum.“

„Nein. Ganz sicher nicht.“ Lindsey war ernst. Einen Moment lang sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Connor räusperte sich schließlich und schnallte sich ab.

„Ich ah ... ich geh dann mal lieber rein. Meine Eltern haben bestimmt gehört, dass das Auto vorgefahren ist. Sonst kommen sie noch auf falsche Gedanken, weil wir hier noch ewig im Wagen sitzen.“ Lindsey nickte. „Bis morgen.“

„Bye.“

Connor zögerte noch einen weiteren Moment, sah in die tiefblauen Augen, deren Ausdruck er so gar nicht deuten konnte, ehe er sich endlich losriss, die Tür öffnete und ausstieg. Er kramte seinen Rucksack heraus und schlug die Tür zu. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken, ging er dann endlich zur Haustür. Hinter ihm jaulte der Motor des alten Pick Ups auf und Lindsey fuhr davon. Kopfschüttelnd schloss Connor die Tür auf. **_Das_** war seltsam gewesen.

~*~

Es wurde Gang und Gebe, dass sie beide Lindseys Mittagspausen gemeinsam verbrachten. Der junge Mann wartete damit immer, bis Connor in der Bibliothek ankam, was dazu führte, dass er seine Mittagspause des Öfteren auf vier Uhr Nachmittags verlegte. Am Freitag verabschiedete sich Connor Abends von seinem Kumpel und erinnerte ihn noch einmal daran, dass er am Sonntag wieder zum Essen eingeladen war. Lachend erklärte Lindsey, dass er das nicht vergessen hatte und irgendwie war Connor fast schon traurig, dass er Lindsey am nächsten Tag nicht treffen würde.

Er verbrachte gern Zeit mit dem Mann. Es war immer interessant, sich mit Lindsey zu unterhalten. Sie konnten sich über sinnlose Dinge wie Musik, Sport und Filme genauso gut unterhalten wie über interessantere Themen wie Politik, Tierschutz und Weltanschauung. Reisen gehörten ebenso zu ihren Themen. Lindsey war ganz schön herum gekommen und Connor hörte ihm gerne zu, wenn er von anderen Ländern berichtete.

Samstag Abend verabredete sich Connor mit einigen Leuten aus seinen Kursen und sie zogen ein wenig durch die Stadt. Leider vergaß er dabei die Zeit und verpasste den letzten Bus. Nach einigem Überlegen beschloss er, die zwei Kilometer zur Haltestelle einer anderen Linie zu laufen und dort den letzten Bus zu nehmen. Er würde zwar noch ein gutes Stück nach Hause gehen müssen, doch das war ihm lieber als jetzt seine Eltern anzurufen und sich abholen zu lassen. Rasch verabschiedete er sich von den anderen und rannte dann los. Sein Weg führte ihn durch eine etwas zwielichtige Gegend, doch Connor verspürte keine Angst, als er die etwas dunkleren Straßen entlang lief. Er kannte sich aus, war tagsüber schon oft hier gewesen. Aber noch nie in der Nacht.

Er wurde etwas langsamer, als er seltsame Geräusche vernahm und schlich vorsichtig an die Ecke heran, hinter der er den Ursprung der Geräusche zu finden glaubte. Im ersten Moment dachte Connor, jemand wäre dort vielleicht überfallen worden, doch er wurde rasch eines Besseren belehrt, als er genauer hinhörte und vorsichtig um die Ecke lugte.

Was er dort erblickte, war zutiefst irritierend für ihn. Ein Mann lehnte in einiger Entfernung an der Hauswand, nur notdürftig hinter einigen Kisten verborgen und vor ihm kniete ein Junge, der vermutlich in Connors Alter war. Und was der Knabe da machte war offensichtlicher als es Connor lieb war. Er verpasste dem Kerl gerade voller Begeisterung einen Blowjob. Angeekelt schüttelte Connor den Kopf über den Kerl der scheinbar verzweifelt genug war, jemanden dafür zu bezahlen, damit ihn überhaupt ein Mensch anfasste, doch als er den Kunden des Strichers genauer betrachtete, fragte er sich wirklich, warum der das wohl nötig hatte.

Er war jung und kräftig gebaut. Kein alter, glatzköpfiger Fettwanst. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sportlich wirkte er und hatte schulterlanges Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Erst als sich der Kerl die Haare mit einer knappen Geste aus dem Gesicht strich und anfing mit der freien Hand in den kurzen Locken des Stricherjungens zu wühlen, durchfuhr Connor ein richtiger Schock. Die Geste kannte er. Sie war so vertraut, er hatte sie schon dutzende Male gesehen. Aber das konnte doch nicht ...

„Nicht so schnell! Lass dir Zeit.“ Connors Puls begann zu rasen und rasch drückte er sich wieder an die Hauswand, um die Szene nicht weiter beobachten zu müssen. Der leise Satz hatte alle Zweifel ausgeräumt, beseitigt. Es war Lindsey!

Seine Gedanken rasten, überschlugen sich. Klar, Lindsey hatte mal gesagt, dass er sexuell aufgeschlossen sei, doch Connor hätte nicht im Traum gedacht, dass er damit meinte, dass er es sich auf offener Straße besorgen ließ. Machte er das womöglich öfter? Der Knabe war in seinem Alter, vielleicht war Lindsey ja ein Pädophiler und deswegen so an ihm interessiert. Andererseits hatte der Mann noch nie in irgendeiner Weise versucht, sich ihm anzunähern. Klar, sie berührten einander. Ein Schlag auf die Schulter, ein Stoß in die Rippen. Freundschaftlich, sicherlich nichts sexuelles. Zumindest hoffte Connor, dass es nichts sexuelles war. Von seiner Seite aus ganz bestimmt nicht. Eigentlich wollte er wegrennen. Sofort. Vor allem, bevor Lindsey die Gasse verließ und ihn womöglich noch hier stehen sah, doch seine Beine wollten nicht. Sein ganzer Körper war wie gelähmt, während seine Gedanken immer schneller rasten.

Ein Schauer kroch seinen Rücken hinunter, während er Lindsey und den Jungen belauschte. Ihm wurde heiß und das ängstigte ihn noch mehr. Klar, es hatte ihn fasziniert, aber doch nicht so! Allerdings spielte ihm sein Körper einen Streich, denn der fand das Ganze doch sehr erregend. Vorsichtig lugte Connor erneut um die Ecke, beobachtete Lindsey fasziniert, der sich stärker gegen die Wand zu drücken schien und den Kopf gegen die Steine presste. Als Lindsey den Kopf in seine Richtung wandte, zuckte Connor erschrocken zurück und versteckte sich erneut hinter der Hausecke. Sein Herz raste, doch er konnte nicht weg.

Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und wollte sich sofort leise fluchend wieder zurückziehen, da Lindsey das Gesicht noch immer in seine Richtung wandte, dann jedoch merkte er, dass der junge Mann die Augen geschlossen hatte. Connor befeuchtete seine Lippen und überlegte für einen Moment wirklich, einfach hinüberzugehen und Lindsey darauf anzusprechen. Mit Sicherheit würde es dem Mann peinlich sein und zu gerne hätte er beobachtet, wie sich sein Freund aus der Sache herauszureden versuchte. Dann jedoch entschied er sich dagegen.

Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ den Kopf wieder auf die Brust sinken. Die Muskeln in seinem Oberarm spannten sich unter dem Hemd sichtbar, als sein Griff in den Haaren des Jünglings fester wurde. Mit einem letzten, lauten Aufstöhnen warf Lindsey den Kopf erneut nach hinten, wobei er sich mit Sicherheit eine Beule geholt hatte, bei der Wucht, mit der sein Kopf gegen die Mauer geknallt war. Dann war es ruhig, in der kleinen Gasse.

Rasch versteckte sich Connor wieder. Sein Atem ging etwas zu schnell und die Ursache konnte er längst nicht mehr auf den kurzen Spurt zuvor zurückführen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, an etwas ekliges zu denken. Nach wenigen Momenten hörte er eine andere Stimme, vermutlich gehörte sie zu dem Jungen.

„Wow. Danke! Wollen Sie nicht vielleicht Stammkunde bei mir werden?“ Doch Lindsey blieb dem Jungen die Antwort scheinbar schuldig. Erschrocken stellte Connor fest, dass er ja noch immer wenige Meter von der Szene entfernt stand und rannte schließlich Hals über Kopf zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.

Das Laufen tat ihm gut, die frische Luft spülte einen Teil der seltsamen Gedanken und Überlegungen für kurze Zeit aus seinem Gehirn. Irgendwann wurde ihm klar, dass er längst nicht mehr zum letzten Bus rannte, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Also würde er sich doch von seinen Eltern abholen lassen müssen. Fluchend wurde Connor langsamer und zog endlich sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um ihnen bescheid zu geben, dass er den letzten Bus verpasst hatte.

 


	6. Kapitel 5

Connor hatte längst beschlossen, dass er Lindsey gegenüber nichts darüber sagen würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie bei seinen Eltern am Mittagstisch saßen. Vielleicht würde sich ja irgendwann mal die Gelegenheit bieten, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Vorerst war Connor überzeugt, dass sein Kumpel kein pädophiler Drecksack war. Immerhin hätte er schon mehrfach die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich an ihn heran zu machen und hatte nichts dergleichen getan.

Dennoch fand er es anfangs etwas schwierig, so mit Lindsey umzugehen wie zuvor. Immerhin hatte er den Mann in einer sehr intimen Situation beobachtet und kam sich jetzt ein wenig schäbig dafür vor, dass er nicht einfach sofort wieder gegangen war. Nein, er hatte sich wie ein Perverser verhalten und sich an dem aufgegeilt, was er gehört und gesehen hatte. Lindsey jetzt in die Augen zu blicken war irgendwie nicht so leicht.

Seine Eltern schienen es zum Glück nicht zu bemerken und Lindsey bemerkte es entweder nicht oder beschloss, darüber hinwegzusehen. Vielleicht würde er ihn auch später unter vier Augen darauf ansprechen. Als Lindsey angekommen war, hatte Connor es gerade eben geschafft, aus dem Bett zu klettern. Der Abend zuvor hatte ihn ordentlich ausgelaugt und seine Eltern hatten ihn netterweise schlafen lassen. Allerdings hatte er trotz Lindseys Ankunft darauf bestanden, erst noch duschen zu gehen und ließ den jungen Mann alleine mit seiner Familie. Sie hatten ihn das Letzte mal nicht in Stücke gerissen, Connor war sich sicher, dass sie Lindsey auch dieses Mal normal und freundlich behandeln würden.

Als sie beim Essen waren und es ein paar Minuten still war – Samantha war ausnahmsweise mal am Kauen und nicht am Reden – räusperte sich sein Dad auf einmal und legte die Gabel weg.

„Lindsey hat uns vorhin etwas Interessantes erzählt“, meinte er plötzlich. Connor schluckte und blickte verwirrt zwischen seinem Vater und Lindsey hin und her. Was hatte er erzählt? Dass siezusammen ein Bier getrunken hatten? Nein, Lindsey würde ihm sicherlich nicht derartig in den Rücken fallen ... oder doch?

„Aha? Was denn?“ Connor suchte Lindseys Blick, doch der sah gerade konzentriert auf seinen Teller, als wolle er den besten Bissen auswählen.

„Dass ...“ Laurence räusperte sich erneut. „Wir haben vorhin geredet, über gestern Abend.“ Connor wurde heiß. Was zum Teufel wollten seine Eltern von ihm, was in Dreigottes Namen hatte Lindsey ausgeplaudert!

„Und über dein aktuelles Lieblingsthema“, fügte seine Mutter hinzu. Connor legte die Gabel beiseite und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Dann sah er seien Eltern fragend an.

„Okay. Was ist hier los? Ich kapier gar nichts.“

„Wir haben darüber geredet und ... nun ja.“

„Mum!“ Lindsey lachte leise und blickte endlich hoch. Seine Augen blitzten.

„Connor, hättest du Lust, zu mir zu ziehen?“, fragte er dann in einem Tonfall, als würde er die Frage zum ersten Mal stellen und sei ganz gespannt auf die Antwort.“

„Was? Ich meine ... ja, aber ... Mum, Dad ... ihr habt doch gesagt ... wieso?“ Das musste ein Traum sein. Bestimmt lag er noch immer in seinem Bett und träumte all das nur.

„Hm. Stottert er immer so, wenn man ihm eine direkte Frage stellt? Das ist wirklich bedenklich ...“, wandte sich Lindsey mit übertriebener Besorgnis an Connors Eltern.

„Ach, der stottert immer. Is dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Mein Bruder hat ein kleines Verständigungsproblem.“

„Ach, haltet doch beide die Klappe!“ Connor musste lachen. „Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Wie kommt ihr jetzt überhaupt so darauf? Ich meine, eure Antwort war klar und deutlich, als ich das letzte Mal gefragt habe ...“ Connor war aufgeregt und glücklich. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und jedem erst einmal um den Hals gefallen. „Wann?“, wandte er sich dann an Lindsey.

„Wann auch immer. Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich andere Untermieter, die ich vorher noch loswerden müsste.“ Er grinste.

„Wow. Das ... das ist cool. Echt. Danke.“ Er überließ es den drei Erwachsenen, zu entscheiden, an wen der Dank wohl gerichtet war.

„Na, wir werden sehen, dass wir das bald regeln. Du redest ja schon so lange davon“, meinte seine Mutter liebevoll.

Den Rest des Nachmittags war mit Connor nicht mehr viel anzufangen. In Gedanken war er schon am Packen. Mehrfach mussten seine Eltern oder Lindsey ihre Fragen an ihn erneut stellen, nachdem sie endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit hatten und Connors Antworten fielen immer recht kurz aus. Er wollte in seinem Zimmer sein und packen. Am Liebsten wäre er ja sofort mit zu Lindsey gefahren, doch er wusste ja, dass der junge Mann das kleinere Zimmer erst noch räumen musste, also drängte er nicht darauf.

„Connor!“ Connor zuckte zusammen und sah seine Mutter irritiert an. Ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen, sein Vater grinste und Lindsey lachte. Vermutlich machten sie Scherze auf seine Kosten, aber das war Connor im Moment wirklich egal.

„Na los. Geh ein paar Sachen einpacken, die kann ich schon mal mitnehmen. Dann geht der Umzug am Ende schneller“, meinte, Lindsey schließlich und boxte ihn sanft gegen die Schulter. Fragend sah er seine Eltern an, die rasch nickten. Connor sprang auf und eilte aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ich wollte wirklich schon immer einen kleinen Bruder“, hörte er Lindsey noch sagen.

~*~

Zwei Stunden später begleitete Connor Lindsey zum Auto, in der Hand einen großen Koffer voller Klamotten und CDs. Lindsey nahm ihn entgegen und wuchtete ihn auf die Ladefläche des Pick Ups.

„Ich bringe den Koffer morgen zurück. Ich kann auch Connor mitnehmen, dann spart er sich den Bus. Wird dann aber acht Uhr. Ich arbeite morgen länger“, wandte sich Lindsey an die Reillys. Die beiden nickten und erklärten, dass das schon in Ordnung sei. „Komm nach der letzten Stunde wieder in die Bibliothek, okay?“

„Klar. Bis morgen dann.“ Connor nickte eifrig. „Und danke!“, setzte er leise hinzu.

„Bleib brav.“ Lindsey wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und schob ihn dann in Richtung seiner Eltern. „Wiedersehen, Mrs. Reilly, Mr. Reilly! Bis bald, Sam.” Lindsey winkte ihnen allen zu und stieg dann ein. Jaulend startete der Motor und er fuhr davon.

Connor blieb noch einen Moment stehen, ehe er sich umwandte und einen richtigen Luftsprung vollführte. Er eilte zu seinen Eltern zurück und sah sie mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht an. „Wie kommt das jetzt auf einmal?“, löcherte er seine Mutter sofort.

„Hat sich so ergeben“, gab diese zurück. „Ich meine, ihr kennt euch, ihr seid befreundet, ihr versteht euch gut ... Lindsey hat uns halt so nebenbei erzählt, dass er sich immer freut, etwas Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Er ist neu hier und hat einen relativ große Wohnung, in der er sich immer einsam fühlt, allerdings will er keinen wildfremden Untermieter haben und deswegen muss er wohl damit klar kommen, ... Na ja.“

„Wir haben dann erzählt, dass ich gestern spät Nachts noch los musste um dich zu holen und dass es ja verständlich ist, dass du gerne in der Stadt wohnen würdest, um dich mit deinen Freunden zu treffen und öfter was zu unternehmen“, erzählte Laurence weiter.

„Da meinte er, dass du am Wochenende ja gerne bei ihm schlafen könntest. Er habe ja ein Zimmer frei“, übernahm Colleen wieder. „Und irgendwie wurde daraus dann ... Tja.“

„Und das Geld?“

„Lindsey will keine Miete. Du sollst nur deinen Anteil in der Wohnung erledigen und die Schule nicht vernachlässigen. So lange deine Noten stimmen, darfst du bei ihm wohnen, was übrigens seine Idee war. Wir wollen aber, dass du uns mindestens zweimal die Woche anrufst, zumindest am Anfang und ihr kommt jeden Sonntag zum Mittagessen.“

„Klar!“ Connor konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben. Alles lief einfach bestens!

~*~

„Du ausgefuchster Mistkerl“, war am nächsten Tag Connors Begrüßung, als er Lindsey in der Bibliothek traf.

„Was?“ Lindsey sah ihn geschockt an.

„Du hast ihnen doch nicht von deiner Einsamkeit und deiner viel zu großen Wohnung erzählt, weil dir kein anderes Thema eingefallen ist“, meinte Connor grinsend.

„Ach das! Na ja ... hat doch bestens funktioniert.“ Lindsey zwinkerte.

„Machst du das öfter? Andere Leute manipulieren?“, erkundigte sich Connor unverblümt. Lindsey legte das Buch beiseite.

„Hör zu, Connor. Ich habe deine Eltern nicht manipuliert. Gut, ich hab etwas gesagt, was in eine Richtung ging, von der ich wusste, dass das Thema bei dir zu Hause öfter aufkommt und das es dir wichtig ist. Aber es war ihre Entscheidung, mir genug zu vertrauen um dir die Erlaubnis zu geben. Und niemand zwingt dich. Wenn du mir böse Absichten unterstellst oder dich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wohl fühlst, dann nehmen wir heute Abend nicht nur den leeren Koffer mit, sondern deine Sachen auch gleich wieder. Ich zwing dich nicht, zu mir zu ziehen, du hast allerdings den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, dass du das gern wolltest. Ich hatte nur die Absicht, dir ein bisschen zu helfen. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

Damit schien für Lindsey die Unterhaltung beendet. Connor blieb jedoch stehen und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er kam sich ein wenig schäbig vor, andererseits fand er Lindseys Reaktion etwas übertrieben. Davon abgesehen spukte noch immer das Bild von Lindsey und dem Stricherjungen in seinem Kopf herum. Nachdem sich seine Begeisterung etwas gelegt hatte, waren seine Gedankengänge diesbezüglich wieder laut geworden und er war sich eigentlich nicht ganz sicher, ob er tatsächlich zu Lindsey ziehen wollte, nachdem er das beobachtet hatte. Kopfschüttelnd trottete er hinter dem jungen Mann her, nach den richtigen Worten suchend.

„Hey, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen oder angreifen. Es war nur ... keine Ahnung.“

„M-hm“, meinte Lindsey reichlich desinteressiert und studierte die Bücher auf der Ablage.

„Lindsey.“ Connor griff nach Lindseys Arm, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn wieder anzusehen. Tatsächlich hielt der Andere seufzend inne und wandte sich ihm zu. Connor senkte seine Stimme. „Hör zu, es ist nur ... ich ...“ Er befeuchtete seine Lippen und senkte nervös den Blick.

„Okay.“ Lindsey legte das Buch zur Seite und lehnte sich gegen das Regal, das an der Wand stand. „ ** _Jetzt_** bin ich neugierig.“

„Ich ... ahm ... ich ... nicht dass das Absicht gewesen wäre oder so, ich meine, ich war nur ... ich wollte bestimmt nicht ... und ich bin dir auch nicht nachgestiegen oder so, das war Zufall, ich meine ...“

„Connor.“ Lindseys Stimme klang mahnend und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Conor wurde heiß und kalt. War es wirklich Lindsey gewesen, den er Samstag Abend gesehen hatte? Hatte er sich nicht vielleicht getäuscht? Hatte er sich nicht womöglich nur eingebildet, dass es Lindsey gewesen war, weil das zu seinen wirren Träumen in den letzten Wochen gepasst hätte? Er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher. „Raus mit der Sprache“, mahnte Lindsey in seine chaotischen Gedanken hinein. Connor wich etwas zurück.

„Ich ... ich hab dich Samstag Abend gesehen“, murmelte er dann leise. Und überließ es Lindsey, sich auszusuchen, **_was_** er genau gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig hob er den Blick, um eine Reaktion auf dem Gesicht des Anderen zu suchen. Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Okay.“ Mehr sagte er nicht.

„In ... in der Gasse. Mit ...“

„Was willst du jetzt von mir, huh? Was erwartest du? Eine Erklärung? Muss ich mich rechtfertigen? Rechenschaft ablegen, vor dir?“ Connor wich erschrocken zurück. Lindsey hatte leise gesprochen, aber mit genug Aggression in der Stimme, um ihm wirklich Angst zu machen. Seufzend fuhr sich Lindsey über die Augen, wich seinem Blick aus. Es schien ihm alles andere als angenehm zu sein. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stieß sich vom Regal ab. „Wir reden später darüber. Wenn es nicht jeder mitkriegt. Das ist ... privat“, meinte Lindsey leise und gepresst. Connor nickt knapp und ließ ihn alleine. Dennoch hatte der kurze Ausbruch sein Vertrauen zu Lindsey durchaus geschädigt. Ob er öfter so heftig reagierte? Was wenn er in der Wohnung ausflippen würde, wo niemand in der Nähe war?

Connor war gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut, doch die nächste Stunde verbrachte er damit über Lindseys Ausbruch nachzudenken und kam schließlich zu der Überzeugung, dass er selbst Schuld daran hatte. Er fragte sich mittlerweile ernsthaft, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, Lindsey in aller Öffentlichkeit damit zu konfrontieren, ihn überhaupt damit zu konfrontieren, dass er ihn in dieser sehr intimen Sache beobachtet hatte. Natürlich konnte er nicht erwarten, dass Lindsey daraufhin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln erklärte, weshalb er einen Stricher aufgesucht hatte.

Es war reiner Zufall, dass er das Gespräch zwischen Lindsey und einer Kollegin oder vielleicht Vorgesetzten mitanhörte. Ganz sicher hatte er nicht vorgehabt zu lauschen, doch er bekam einfach mit, dass Lindsey nahezu gezwungen wurde, endlich in seine längst überfällige Mittagspause zu gehen. Nach einer kurzen Debatte stimmte er endlich zu und ging dann zurück zum Abgabetisch, um seinen Geldbeutel zu holen, wie Connor im Laufe der Zeit mitbekommen hatte.

Eigentlich hoffte er darauf, dass der junge Mann wie üblich zu ihm kommen und fragen würde, ob er mitkommen wollte, doch diesmal ging Lindsey direkt zum Ausgang. Gut Connor hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, nach dem kurzen aber recht heftigen Streit zuvor. Dennoch fühlte es sich falsch an, Lindsey jetzt einfach so gehen zu lassen. Er wollte die Sache wiedergutmachen, richtig stellen, was auch immer. Aber nicht hier herumhocken und noch ein paar Stunden warten, ehe er Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde. Nach kurzem Hadern mit sich selbst packte Connor schnell seine Tasche und eilte aus der Bibliothek.

Zum Glück schien es Lindsey nicht allzu eilig zu haben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er wirkte eher ziellos, wie er die Straße entlang schlenderte, den Kopf gesenkt, vor sich auf die Pflastersteine blickend. Connor biss die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte Lindsey bisher immer fröhlich, zuvorkommend, vielleicht sogar ein wenig überlegen erlebt. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er jetzt so niedergeschlagen wirkte und noch viel weniger behagte ihm, dass es seine Schuld war.

Er überlegte, ihm einfach heimlich zu folgen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Immerhin wollte er Lindsey wirklich nicht noch mehr verärgern. Der Mann blieb stehen und Connor wollte zu ihm eilen, doch da setzte sich Lindsey wieder in Bewegung. Zielstrebig, diesmal, in eine andere Richtung.

„Lindsey! Lindsey, warte. Bitte.” Aber ganz offensichtlich ignorierte ihn der junge Mann, denn Connor konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er ihn wirklich nicht gehört hatte. Lindsey ging einfach weiter und Connor folgte ihm, bis er zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Redest du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir?“, fragte Connor etwas außer Atem. „Es tut mir doch leid, ich wollte nicht ...“

„Nein.“ Lindsey blieb stehen und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Nein. Okay? Lass mich jetzt einfach in Ruhe.“ Connor öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, sah Lindsey flehend an, der seinem Blick jedoch auswich.

„Lindsey, bitte.“ Der Mann schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder aus seinen Lungen weichen.

„Nicht jetzt“, meinte er schließlich leise. „Ich will nichts sagen, was ich hinterher womöglich bereuen würde.“ Damit wandte er sich ab.

„Doch, bitte. Sag es. Sag, was dir auf der Zunge liegt. Komm schon, Lindsey. Ich fühl mich echt beschissen. Ich wollte dich doch nicht anschuldigen und ich wollte dir auch ganz sicher nicht zu Nahe treten, es war halt nur ... ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat.“ Lindsey wandte sich um und sah Connor an. Die blauen Augen waren fast grau und als er so direkt in Lindseys Gesicht blickte, fiel ihm nur eines ein, was es ausdrücken konnte: Schmerz.

„Ich bin nicht dafür zuständig, sicherzustellen, dass **_du_** dich besser fühlst“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Mach das mit wem anders klar.“

„Geht nicht.“ Connor zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Wie denn auch? Ich hab Mist gebaut und der betrifft dich. Wenn ich das wieder gerade biegen will, dann muss ich das mit dir hinbiegen und nicht mit irgendwem sonst.“

„Ah.“ Lindsey nickte übertrieben verständnisvoll. „Geht es um mich oder um meine Wohnung?“, meinte er schließlich wieder in diesem seltsam aggressiven Tonfall, den Connor bis zum heutigen Tag noch nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte. Connor’s erster Impuls war, ihn ordentlich anzufauchen, für die bescheuerte Frage, doch zum Glück war sein Gehirn diesmal schneller als sein Mund. Lindsey hatte ja gesagt, er wollte lieber gehen, bevor er etwas sagte, was ihm später vielleicht leid tun würde.

„Okay.“ Der Junge nickte schließlich. „Das hat gesessen. Aber ich hab’s vermutlich verdient.“ Erneut ging er einen Schritt auf Lindsey zu. „Können wir jetzt vielleicht reden?“

„Denkst du wirklich, das ist schon alles, was ich dir im Moment gerne an den Kopf werfen würde?“, knurrte Lindsey.

„Geht mir nicht um deine Wohnung, okay? Ich find nur beschissen ... ich meine, du hast jetzt Mittagspause. Wir haben die normalerweise gemeinsam verbracht.“

„Ja.“ Lindsey senkte erneut den Blick und zuckte die Schultern. „Dachte mir, ich geh lieber in meine Wohnung und stell mich unter die eiskalte Dusche bis ich weit genug abgekühlt bin, um über das nachzudenken, was du mir da alles um die Ohren geknallt hast.“

„Tut mir echt leid, ich ... ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollte doch nicht ... ich will nicht streiten. Wirklich nicht. Ich streite mich auch ungern mit meinen Eltern. So was mag ich einfach nicht.“

Abermals klang ein tiefes Seufzen von Lindsey herüber. „Geh jetzt trotzdem in meine Bude. Is deine Entscheidung: kannst mitkommen, kannst es bleiben lassen. Kommt natürlich drauf an, ob du Angst hast, dass ich über dich her falle oder sonst etwas.“ Lindsey klang extrem bissig, doch Connor beschloss, ihm den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und wirklich mitzugehen. Auf diese Weise konnte er ihm gleich beweisen, dass er die Anschuldigungen nicht so ernst gemeint hatte, wie Lindsey sie aufgefasst hatte.

„Ich komm mit“, erklärte er ruhig und schloss zu Lindsey auf, der raschen Schrittes zu seiner Wohnung ging. Sie redeten nicht ein Wort. Selbst als Lindsey die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und sie die Treppen nach oben gingen. Auch als er die Wohnungstür aufsperrte, schwieg er verbissen und trat einfach ein, die Türehinter sich offen lassend, damit auch Connor die Wohnung betreten konnte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen verschwand Lindsey wirklich im Badezimmer. Connor wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Es fühlte sich falsch an, sich einfach hinzusetzen. Er hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass es Lindsey lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht mitgekommen wäre, fühlte sich nicht willkommen. So anders als bei seinem letzten Besuch hier. Unschlüssig stand er mitten im Raum und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er stellte nicht einmal seinen Rucksack ab. Selbst das fühlte sich falsch an.

„Kannst dir in der Zwischenzeit dein Zimmer ansehen“, drang Lindseys Stimme gedämpft durch die Badezimmertür. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das Wohnzimmer weit weniger chaotisch war. Gut. Es lagen noch immer ein paar Dinge herum, aber es war sehr ordentlich und ein krasser Gegensatz zu dem Bild in seinen Erinnerungen.

„Okay!“, meinte Connor halblaut, unsicher, ob Lindsey wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, überhaupt eine Antwort wollte. Er stellte seinen Rucksack neben die Couch und ging zu dem kleineren Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, war Connor heilfroh, dass er den Rucksack nicht mehr in der Hand hielt. Er hätte ihn mit Sicherheit fallen lassen.


	7. Kapitel 6

Langsam betrat Connor den Raum. **_Sein_** Zimmer. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Lindsey bereits das Feld geräumt. Mehr als das. Er hatte den Koffer geleert und die Sachen nicht einfach auf das Bett geschmissen sondern fein säuberlich eingeräumt. Die Kleidung in den Schrank und die CDs und Bücher in ein Regal, von dem sich Connor sicher war, dass es bei seinem letzten Besuch noch in Lindseys Zimmer gestanden hatte.

Alles war ordentlich, offensichtlich hatte der junge Mann sogar gesaugt und Staub gewischt. Das Bett war gemacht und eine Tagesdecke schütze vor Staub. Auf dem Kopfkissen lag ein weißer Briefumschlag. Connor trat näher und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. Darin lag ein Schlüssel und ein Zettel auf dem Stand „Willkommen in deinem neuen zu Hause“.

„Ist nur der Ersatzschlüssel. Ich wollte dir noch einen eigenen anfertigen lassen und ihn dann austauschen“, riss ihn Lindseys Stimme aus den Gedanken. Connor wandte sich um. Lindsey lehnte im Türrahmen, mit nur einer Jeans bekleidet, barfuss und die Haare noch immer nass. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, konnte Connor das volle Ausmaß der Tattoos betrachten, die Lindseys Körper zierten. Darüber vergaß er vollkommen, dass Lindsey ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Wow“, meinte Connor schließlich. „Das muss ja ganz schön weh getan haben.“

„Du hast keine Ahnung.“ Lindsey grinste und betrachtete seine Brust. „Höllenqualen.“

„Danke.“ Connor riss sich endlich los und senkte den Blick.

„Hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich deine Sachen ausgepackt habe. Schien mir nur nicht richtig, einfach alles irgendwo hin zu werfen, um den Koffer zu leeren.“

„Nein!“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich. Das ... das war echt nett von dir.“ Lindsey nickte und wandte sich dann um.

„Ich hol mir mal ein Shirt.“ Er blieb erneut stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu Connor um. „Ich“ Er lächelte etwas unbeholfen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich ah .. ich hab mich übrigens abgekühlt. Also wenn du willst ... ich meine, ich denke ...“ Er seufzte. „Ich denke, wir sollten darüber reden. Komm ins Wohnzimmer, wenn du bereit bist.“ Damit ging Lindsey.

Connor setzte sich und nur einen Augenblick später nahm Lindsey ihm gegenüber Platz. Er war noch damit beschäftigt, das Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Connor wartete schweigend, bis ihn Lindsey endlich ansah. Dann holte er tief Luft und seufzte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich meine ... ich hätte das nicht aufbringen sollen.“

„Doch. Doch das war schon richtig, denke ich. Vor allem wenn es dich stört oder du dir deswegen irgendwelche komischen Gedanken machst. Der Zeitpunkt und der Ort waren sehr unpassend. Aber ich denke, für so ein Thema ist es nie der richtige Zeit oder der richtige Ort.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Ich meine ... du hättest das nicht ... ich hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen, aber ... Hör zu. Wenn du dich aus irgendeinem Grund hier nicht wohl fühlst, oder wenn du Angst vor mir hast oder dir Gedanken machst ... dann solltest du vielleicht besser nicht hier einziehen.“

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“, unterbrach Connor leise. Lindsey nickte knapp. „Warum? Ich meine ...“

„Es gibt bei der Sache viele Warums.“ Lindsey rutschte etwas in dem Stuhl herum und Connor hatte schwer den Eindruck, dass es ihm äußerst unbehaglich war. Der junge Mann lächelte nervös. „Ich meine. Was genau fragst du? Warum ich es mir auf der Straße besorgen lasse? Warum ich dafür bezahle? Warum mit einem Kerl und nicht einfach eine Hure? Warum ein Junge in deinem Alter? Das ist es, nicht wahr? Weil der Kleine ungefähr dein Alter hatte ... du denkst ... oh Mann. Ich hab nicht bedacht, dass ... klar. Gott, ich bin ein Idiot! Verständlich, dass du dann nachfragst.“ Lindsey seufzte.

„Äh ... eigentlich alles. Ich meine ... ich verstehe es nicht.“

„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lindseys Lippen ab, sein Blick ging irgendwo in die Ferne, an Connor vorbei. „Nein, ist klar.“ Scheinbar gewaltsam riss sich Lindsey von Erinnerungen oder was auch immer los und räusperte sich dann leicht. Connor schwieg. Er hatte schon genug Schaden angerichtet und wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen. Also wartete er schweigend ab.

„Ich bin nicht pädophil, falls du das denkst. Die meisten Stricher sind in deinem Alter. Drogenabhängige, Kinder, die von zu Hause abgehauen sind, Kleinverbrecher, Jugendliche, die meinen, sich auf die Weise schnelles Geld verdienen zu können. Junge Menschen, die verzweifelt sind. Ab einem gewissen Alter ist das Stricherdasein vorbei. Viele Sterben, andere werden richtige Verbrecher, wenige schaffen den Absprung ... aber die meisten in dem ... sagen wir mal ‚Gewerbe’ sind zwischen 15 und 23. Ist nicht so als würde ich rausgehen und mir mutwillig einen kleinen Jungen suchen. Es gibt nur keine Erwachsenen.“

„Warum überhaupt?“ Connor biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Das“, meinte Lindsey langsam. „Ist wirklich schwer zu erklären.“ Er kratzte sich an der Schläfe und musterte Connor. „Okay, wo wir grade so schön persönlich sind, erlaub mir auch eine Frage: Onanierst du? Besorgst du es dir selbst?“ Connor schnappte nach Luft und merkte sofort, wie ihm wieder die Hitze in die Wangen schoss. Rasch senkte er den Blick, nickte dann aber schwach.

„Natürlich. Wir alle machen das.“ Lindsey lachte leise. „Wie oft?“ Connor presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Komm schon. Ich werde es auch nicht deinen Eltern verraten. Du fragst mich ja ständig über solche persönlichen Dinge aus. Also?“

„Zwei, vielleicht dreimal die Woche?“ Lindsey schmunzelte.

„Es gibt kein Richtig oder falsch. Es gibt nur das was du tust und was dein Körper will, wonach er verlangt. Zweimal die Woche, huh? In deinem Alter hab ich das täglich dreimal gemacht.“ Lindsey lachte leise, als Connor ihn fast schon geschockt anblickte. „Hey, Spätzünder. Hatte Nachholbedarf.“ Lindsey zwinkerte. „Wie dem auch sei ... vor letztem Samstag ...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Drei Monate, okay? Das letzte mal dass ich ne Ladung verschossen habe, war drei Monate her. Hin und wieder muss das einfach sein. Ich brauchte es eben mal wieder.“

„Ah. Okay, aber ... ich meine.“ Connor hob die Hand. „Warum nicht einfach einen runterholen? Warum einen Stricher bezahlen? Noch dazu nen Kerl.“

„Eins nach dem anderen.“ Lindsey hob die rechte Hand und drehte sie. „Ich bin Rechtshänder.“ Connor zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Dafür machst du aber verdammt viel mit Links.“

„Japp. Hab bei vielen Dingen umgelernt. Bei manchen geht das nicht wirklich.“ Lindsey krempelte den Ärmel zurück und hielt seine Hand in Connors Richtung. Er deutete auf sein Handgelenk. „Siehst du das? Dieser dünne Streifen?“ Der Junge beugte sich etwas vor und betrachtete Lindseys Hand, nickte dann. „Das Ding hier ...“ Lindsey tippte sich mit der Linken gegen den rechten Handrücken. „Das gehört mir nicht.“

„Hä?“

„Ist die Hand eines Toten. Ich hatte vor einigen Jahren einen Unfall, hab meine Hand verloren. Die haben mir eine Spenderhand angenäht, die zufällig grad zur Verfügung stand und ich hatte verdammtes Glück, dass das überhaupt so problemlos funktioniert hat. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass es nicht meine Hand ist, sondern die eines Toten. Mich damit ...“ Lindsey schloss die Augen und schüttelte sich leicht. „Ich kann es nicht, okay? Ich bring es nicht fertig. Völlig blockiert.“

„Shit!“ Connor starrte die Hand irritiert an. Das war wohl mit Abstand die seltsamste Geschichte, die er je gehört hatte.

„Japp. Und zu der Frage, warum einen Stricher ... Huren wollen Sex, klar? Die Bezahlung ist höher. Wenn man zu so einer geht und nur nen Blowjob will, dreht sie sich um und geht zum nächsten Freier. Stricher, auf der anderen Seite, sind damit ganz zufrieden. Ist ihnen sogar lieber. Und bevor du fragst: ich lass mir mal nen Blowjob geben, oder ich lass mir einen runterholen. Das ist auch schon alles. Ich habe keinen Sex mit Huren und schon gar nicht mit Strichern. Keine Lust, mir irgendwas einzufangen. Das Ansteckungsrisiko ist draußen auf der Straße viel zu hoch und ich will niemandem irgendwas anhängen, wenn ich doch mal mit einer Frau zusammen bin.“ Lindsey legte den Kopf leicht schief und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Odermit einem Mann.“

„M-hm.“ Connor nickte schwach.

„Wie gesagt. Hin und wieder mach ich das. Dann ist wieder Wochen-, Monatelang Ruhe. Ich bin sicherlich kein Stammkunde auf der Straße. Ob du das glaubst oder nicht.“ Lindsey stand auf und deutete auf die Uhr. „Muss zurück. Kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst. Bin gegen 7 Uhr wieder hier. Und du hast ja einen Schlüssel. Ich hoffe deine Fragen sind vorerst soweit beantwortet.“ Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Der Rest liegt bei dir.“

Einen Moment später verließ der junge Mann die Wohnung und ließ einen reichlich verwirrten Connor zurück. Lindsey hatte ihm genug Stoff gegeben, um die nächsten Stunden darüber nachzudenken, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er seine Hand. Er konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, wie es sein musste, mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass die Hand, die man täglich benutzte, nicht die eigene war. Als er Lindseys Begründungen und Erklärungen wieder und wieder durchdachte, stellte er fest, dass er es fast schon nachvollziehbar fand. Es war logisch. Und mit jeder Minute, die er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klarer, dass er trotzdem bei ihm einziehen wollte. Zu gerne hätte er Lindsey geholfen, ihm deutlich gemacht, dass die Hand dennoch ein Teil von ihm war, dass es kein ekelhaftes Ding war, das nutzlos an seinem Körper hing. Ihm war nur nicht klar, wie er das anfangen sollte.

~*~

Kurz nach Sieben hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss und wandte sich um. Lindsey betrat die Wohnung und blieb stehen, ein zögerliches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Bist noch da.“

„Hätte ich gehen sollen?“

„Nein, aber es hätte mich nicht gewundert. Ich meine ... ich glaube, ich wäre abgehauen.“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hätte keinen Grund gehabt.“

„Okay. Uhm ... Noch etwas, Connor. Ich muss dir das sagen, das bin ich dir schuldig.“ Lindsey senkte den Blick und stopfte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Was ich dir vorhin erzählt habe, mit meiner Hand ...“ Er seufzte gequält. „Okay. Ich sollte nichts beschönigen. Ich hab manchmal Tage, oder vielmehr Abende, da ... da denke ich dann zu viel drüber nach und ...“ Er fuhr sich wieder einmal mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab manchmal depressive Phasen. Bin nicht allzu gesprächig und will einfach alleine gelassen werden. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun, okay? Ich brauch dann nur etwas Zeit für mich.“

„Alles klar.“

„Wie sieht es jetzt aus? Sollen wir deine Sachen wieder einpacken?“ Lindsey schloss die Tür und kam näher.

„Nein. Es sei denn, **_du_** willst mich nicht mehr hier haben, was **_mich_** nicht wundern würde.“

„Blödsinn.“ Lindsey lachte und schien mit einem Mal wieder ganz der Alte zu sein. Selbstbewusst, das Steuer fest in seiner Hand. So gefiel Connor die Situation weitaus besser.

„Wann kann ich denn Einziehen? Ich meine ...“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.

„Hast ja gesehen: Dein Zimmer ist fertig. Der Rest hängt wohl von deinen Eltern ab.“

~*~

Es kostete Connor einige Mühe, seine Eltern am Abend zu überzeugen, doch letzten Endes gaben sie klein bei und er verabredete mit Lindsey, dass er am nächsten Tag nicht in die Bibliothek kommen würde, sondern direkt nach Hause fahren. Sein Freund würde ihn dann nach der Arbeit abholen, mitsamt einer weiteren Ladung Gepäck.

Diese Nacht schlief Connor unruhig. Er war aufgeregt, freute sich darauf, am nächsten Tag tatsächlich auszuziehen. Hinzu kamen wirre Träume von Lindsey und einer Hand, die über seinen Körper wanderte, ihn streichelte und berührte, während Lindsey tatenlos daneben stand und ihn beobachtete. Als Connor den Blick in seine Richtung wandte, stellte er fest, dass Lindseys Rechte fehlte. Er wachte schweißgebadet auf und stellte fest, dass die Liebkosungen einer herrenlosen Hand ihn trotzdem ordentlich erregt hatten.

Es war ohnehin früh am Morgen, also ging Connor gleich kalt duschen und dann in die Küche um zu frühstücken.

Lindsey und er machten sich einen ruhigen Abend. Sie hatten noch etwas bei Connor zu Hause gegessen und waren dann in Lindseys Wohnung gefahren. Ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. Die erste Nacht in seinem neuen Bett schlief Connor tatsächlich traumlos und tief, bis ihn am nächsten Morgen der Wecker aus dem Schlaf riss.

~*~

Obwohl Connor jetzt bei Lindsey wohnte, behielten sie einige grundlegende Sachen bei, die sie sich mittlerweile schon angewöhnt hatten. So ging Connor zum Lernen auch jetzt noch in die Bibliothek, obwohl er in Lindseys Wohnung sicherlich mehr Ruhe gehabt hätte. Weiterhin wartete Lindsey mit seiner Mittagspause, bis Connor ankam und sie verbrachten seine Pause jedes Mal zusammen.

Am Samstag fuhren sie gemeinsam Einkaufen, verbrachten ansonsten aber die meiste Zeit zu Hause. Am Sonntag fuhren sie zum Mittagessen zu Connors Eltern und blieben sogar noch bis in den frühen Abend, wodurch sie auch das Abendessen dort einnahmen. Samantha redete weiterhin davon, dass sie Connors Zimmer wollte und seine Eltern erkundigten sich neugierig und etwas besorgt, wie es denn laufen würde.

Connor lernte viel, da noch einige Klausuren anstanden, Lindsey half ihm, wo er konnte und als Connor seine eins in französischer Geschichte am darauffolgenden Donnerstag Abend wieder mit einem Bier feiern wollte, bestand Lindsey darauf, dass sie das auf den Samstag oder Freitag Abend verlegen sollten, damit Connor nicht am nächsten Tag verkatert in die Kurse gehen würde. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion gab Connor doch klein bei.

Alles in allem war Connor absolut zufrieden. Der Alltag spielte sich rasch ein und in den ersten Zwei Wochen, die sie zusammen wohnten, fiel ihm nichts auf, von den durch Lindsey angekündigten, zeitweiligen Depressionen.

Es war warm und Lindsey lief in der Wohnung beizeiten ohne ein Shirt herum. Connor mochte das. Ihm gefielen die Tattoos und er beobachtete Lindsey gerne, ohne sich dabei Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass er es genoss, einen halbnackten Mann zu beobachten. Samstag Morgen kam Connor gerade aus seinem Zimmer und wollte ins Bad. Er war noch reichlich verschlafen und erstarrte, als er die Tür öffnete und Lindsey unter der Dusche stand. Connor hatte das Wasser nicht laufen gehört. Er stand mit offenem Mund in der Tür und starrte Lindsey an, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

„Uhm ... wir wohnen zusammen, aber bisschen Privatsphäre im Bad wäre ganz nett, Connor“, meinte Lindsey schließlich, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Sorry ich ... tut mir leid, ich meine ... ich wollte nur ... brauchst du noch lang?“

„Zehn Minuten?“

„Ich muss echt dringend aufs Klo.“

„So dringend, dass du keine zehn Minuten warten kannst?“ Lindsey warf einen Blick über die Schulter und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Connor nickte beschämt.

„Bin schon länger wach, war aber zu faul um aufzustehen. Hab noch vor mich hin gedöst.“ Lindsey seufzte.

„Drei Minuten? Lass mich wenigstens das Duschgel abwaschen.“ Connor trat unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs Andere.

„Stört’s dich wenn ich ... ich muss nur kurz pinkeln.“ Lindsey lachte.

„Wenn’s dich nicht stört, dass ich hier stehe. Ich guck auch nicht. Versprochen.“

„Okay.“ Connor trat ein und schloss die Tür. Lindsey griff in der Zwischenzeit auf die Ablage am Oberen Duschrand und holte sich das Schampoo herunter. Unbeirrt fuhr er damit fort, sich die Haare zu waschen, während Connor schnell zur Toilette ging. Connor war die Sache reichlich peinlich. Unter der Woche stand Lindsey immer eine Stunde vor ihm auf, duschte und richtete das Frühstück her. Bis Connor aus dem Bett kam, war Lindsey für gewöhnlich schon angezogen, sie frühstückten gemeinsam, er räumte den Tisch ab und ging dann zur Arbeit. Außer wenn er erst später anfangen musste, doch selbst dann stand Lindsey vor ihm auf. Sie waren sich noch nie im Bad begegnet.

„Nochmal sorry, wegen der Störung“, murmelte Connor, nachdem er sich die Hände gewaschen hatte und das Bad wieder verließ.

„Kein Thema.“

Connor ließ sich im Wohnzimmer nieder. Er wollte selbst gleich duschen und verzichtete darauf, sich vorher etwas anzuziehen, also saß er nur in Boxershorts auf dem Sofa. Wenig später huschte Lindsey mit nur einem Badetuch bekleidet vom Bad in sein Zimmer und gleich darauf kam er wieder heraus, wie üblich mit Jeans und gerade dabei, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen.

„Bad ist frei“, meinte er ruhig, als wäre nichts passiert. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und runzelte die Stirn. „Wird heiß, heute. Irgendwelche Pläne?“

„Hatte daran gedacht, Schwimmen zu gehen. Bisschen Abkühlung. Kommst du mit?“ Lindsey lachte.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich mich jetzt nicht geduscht. Meine Haut ist momentan tatsächlich trocken.“ Er zog das Hemd beiseite und kratzte etwas über seine Brust. Tatsächlich schuppte seine Haut, trockene Hautschuppen fielen ab.

„Eincremen?“, schlug Connor vor.

„Ich bin doch kein Mädchen.“

„Hat doch damit nichts zu tun. Du duschst dich im Moment meist zweimal am Tag, manchmal öfter, wenn es heiß ist. Klar, dass die Haut da trocken wird.“ Connor stand auf und ging zu Lindsey hinüber. Er zog ihm das Hemd beiseite, ohne Lindsey um Erlaubnis zu fragen und betrachtete nachdenklich die trockene Haut seines Mitbewohners. „Du spielst oft genug Daddy“, meinte er dann grinsend. „Jetzt sag ich dir mal, was du machen sollst. Schmier dich ein, Alter. Sonst kannst du dir die Haut demnächst in Fetzen runterziehen.“ Connor ließ Lindsey stehen und schlüpfte ins Bad. Wenige Augenblicke später kam er mit einer Lotion zurück. „Zieh das Hemd aus“, befahl er.

„Kann ich selbst.“ Lindsey griff missmutig nach der Lotion, doch Connor zog die Hand weg. „Hey! Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich eincremen. Also? Dazu brauch ich das Zeug wohl.“ Connor zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich mach dir den Rücken“, erklärte er schließlich, keinen Widerspruch duldend. Lindsey verdrehte die Augen und knöpfte sein Hemd wieder auf. Connor drückte etwas von der Lotion in seine Hand und reichte sie dann an Lindsey. Er verteilte die Lotion in seinen Händen und fing dann an, Lindsey den Rücken einzureiben. Ihm entging nicht, dass sich die Muskeln des jungen Mannes bei seiner Berührung anspannten. „Entspann dich mal. Ich mach gar nichts.“ Gewissenhaft verteilte er die Lotion und massierte sie ein. Begierig sog Lindseys Haut die Flüssigkeit auf. „Gib mal noch mal“, bat Connor und wiederholte die Prozedur. Diesmal blieb ein dünner Film auf Lindseys Haut zurück und machte deutlich, dass es vorerst genug Feuchtigkeit war. Gedankenverloren fuhr Connor fort, über Lindseys Rücken und Schultern zu streichen. Lindsey wich leicht aus, als er die Hand über seine Seiten wandern ließ. Connor grinste.

„Du bist kitzlig“, stellte er fest und ließ seine Hand spielerisch über Lindseys Rippen tippeln. Der junge Mann zuckte diesmal wirklich weg, ließ die Lotion fallen und drehte sich in einer abwehrenden Haltung um.

„Ey, das reicht!“, murrte er. Connor grinste noch etwas breiter.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?“, erkundigte er sich provozierend und trat näher, flink ließ er seine Hand vorschießen und erneut über Lindseys Rippen tippeln, der versuchte, die vorlaute Hand einzufangen, doch ihre Hände waren schmierig und Connor konnte sich seinem Griff entziehen.

„Na warte!“ Lindsey ging zum Gegenangriff über. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war Connors Oberkörper ebenso glitschig wie Lindseys und sie balgten sich am Boden, in dem ständigen Versuch, den anderen zum Aufgeben zu zwingen. Keiner von beiden wollte als erster sagen, dass es genug war. Dazu waren sie beide zu stur.

Lachend und geradezu quiekend trat Connor nach Lindsey, der mittlerweile klar die Oberhand gewonnen hatte, verfehlte ihn aber. Dennoch gelang es ihm irgendwie, sich Lindseys Griff zu entwinden und er attackierte die Kniekehle des jungen Mannes. Trotz Jeans war Lindsey da wohl extrem empfindlich. Mit einem viel zu hohen „Nein!“ versuchte er verzweifelt, Connors Angriff abzublocken.

Connor hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie sich schon am Boden balgten, aber er war mittlerweile wirklich außer Atem und ließ schließlich von Lindsey ab. Er hatte den stärkeren Mann unter sich am Boden festgepinnt, ließ ihn aber endlich los und brach noch immer lachend auf Lindseys Brust zusammen. „Okay! Lass uns aufhören, bevor noch was passiert!“, meinte er kichernd. Lindseys Herz raste, Connor konnte es hören. Er drückte sich leicht hoch und sah Lindsey in die Augen. „Gibst du auf?“

„Der Klügere gibt nach.“

„Ah ja.“ Connor grinste und stützte das Kinn auf deinem Unterarm ab, der quer über Lindseys Brust lag. „Gib’s doch zu. Du hattest keine Chance gegen mich.“ Lindsey sagte nichts. Er blickte ihm in die Augen, wortlos, intensiv. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Connor, dass der junge Mann die Linke in seine Richtung hob, dann jedoch inne hielt und sich räusperte.

„Ich will irgendwann ne Revanche“, meinte er dann plötzlich und schob Connor von sich runter. Er sah sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für eine Sauerei!“

Connor schluckte schwer. Er hatte fast erwartet, dass Lindsey ihn sanft berühren würde: Ihre Lippen waren einander so nah gewesen ... der Kuss war geradezu unvermeidlich gewesen und fast war er enttäuscht, dass es nicht so weit gekommen war.


	8. Kapitel 7

Da.“ Lindsey drückte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen Connors unteren Rücken. „Bleiben auch schon weiße Abdrücke, wenn man draufdrückt. Raus aus der Sonne mit dir! Deine Mum killt mich, wenn du Morgen rot wie ein Krebs zum Mittagessen auftauchst.“

„Ja, ja. Spiel dich nicht so auf“, knurrte Connor.

„Ich bin nur besorgt.“

„Um meine Gesundheit, wenn ich mir nen Sonnenbrand hole ... oder um deine, wenn es meine Eltern rausfinden?“ Connor grinste breit und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf.

„Uhm ... beides.“ Lindsey blickte in den Himmel, schirmte seine Augen vor der Sonne ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Sollten vielleicht eh besser nach Hause. Mit der Mittagssonne ist nicht zu spaßen.“

„Lindsey, du bist echt **_schlimmer_** als meine Eltern!“, beschwerte sich Connor sofort. Lindsey hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hingesetzt und kramte in der Tasche nach seiner Kleidung.

„Ich bin nur besorgt. Und ernsthaft. Da lastet ganz schön Verantwortung auf meinen Schultern. Wenn dir irgendwas zustößt, bin ich Hackfleisch.“

„Oooch. Armer Lindsey!“, meinte Connor übertrieben und trat hinter Lindsey. Ohne Vorwarnung fing er an, Lindseys Schultern zu massieren. „Sooooo verspannt!“ Ihm entging nicht, dass sich Lindseys Körper bei seiner Berührung wie ein Bogen spannte.

„Hör mit den Faxen auf und zieh dich lieber fertig an“, murmelte der junge Mann rasch und entging weiteren Berührungen, indem er schnell aufstand. Connor fand die ganze Sache extrem interessant.

~*~

Auf dem Heimweg war Lindsey seltsam still gewesen. Das sah ihm eigentlich nicht ähnlich. Immer wieder warf Connor einen Seitenblick zu ihm hinüber, musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Was ist?“, brummte Lindsey schließlich, als Connor ihn wohl schon zum 15ten mal so seltsam ansah.

„Bist so ruhig.“

„Ich denke nach.“

„Ah ja? Worüber?“

„Weißt du, was ich einfach nicht verstehe?“

„Wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen.“

„Deine Eltern“, meinte Lindsey.

„Huh?“

„Ich meine ... sie sind nett und alles, aber ... das ist einfach komisch!“ Er hängte sich die Tasche über die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht folgen“, gab Connor schließlich zu. „Was ist seltsam? Was verstehst du nicht? Ich meine ... hallo? Red Klartext!“ Lindsey blieb abrupt stehen und sah ihn an.

„Warum sie dich zu mir ziehen ließen. Ich meine, ernsthaft: Du wolltest deine eigene Wohnung, das war nicht drin. Aber sie lassen dich zu einem Wildfremden ziehen? Ich könnte immerhin irgendwas im Schilde führen.“

„Tust du?“, erkundigte sich Connor lauernd.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht! Ich meine doch nur. Ich glaube, ich würde meinen Sohn nicht zu nem viel älteren Kerl ziehen lassen und ... näh!“

„Und warum nicht?“

„Wer weiß, was da alles dahinter stecken könnte, was passieren könnte. Vielleicht ist der Kerl schwul und will nur ...“

„Okay. Stopp.“ Connor baute sich vor Lindsey auf. „Hast du Fieber? Einen Hitzschlag? Was falsches gegessen? Was ist denn los mit dir? Soll ich wieder zurück zu meinen Eltern? Passt es dir jetzt doch nicht, dass da jemand in deiner Wohnung ist oder was ist Sache?“

„Nein!“ Lindsey seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich weiß nicht. Das ist mir nur heute durch den Kopf geschossen, als du gemeint hast, ich sei schlimmer als deine Eltern. Ich mach mir einfach Gedanken und da hab ich mich eben gewundert, ob ... na ja. Ob sie nicht über so was nachdenken, verstehst du?“

„Bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich meine ... Weißt du, das was du ansprichst ... an so was denken die doch gar nicht. Lesbisch und Schwul sind für meine Eltern irgendwelche neumodischen Wörter. Die machen sich darüber keine Gedanken. Die kämen nie auf die Idee, dass zwischen uns was laufen könnte.“

„Tut es auch nicht“, erklärte Lindsey sofort.

„Ja sicher. Ich meine ja nur: Du denkst völlig anders als meine Eltern. Die sind vielleicht ein bisschen gutgläubig oder so. Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ja auch schon ewig deswegen genervt und ihr Hauptargument war meistens, dass sie nicht wollen, dass ich völlig alleine bin und dass es wegen dem Geld nicht geht ... ich wohne bei dir und nicht alleine und ich muss nicht arbeiten, um mir mein Zimmer bezahlen zu können. Die Argumente zählen also nicht mehr.“ Connor zuckte die Schultern. „Der Punkt ist doch: Sie bringen dir aus irgendeinem Grund Vertrauen entgegen und gut ist.“

„Ja“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Ich hab nur echt Panik, den Erwartungen deiner Eltern nicht gerecht zu werden ... Außerdem hab ich mittlerweile echt ein schlechtes Gewissen!“

„Was? Warum denn das nun wieder?“

„Ich ... ahm.“ Lindsey schluckte und scharrte mit dem Fuß am Boden herum. „Als sie ... ich hab halt ... na ja.“

„Lindsey! Spuck’s endlich aus!“

„Hab sie angelogen.“

„Wann? Wie? Was?“

„Bei meinem ersten Besuch. Sie haben mich gefragt, wie alt ich bin.“ Lindseys Stimme war leise. „Ich hatte schon den Verdacht, dass sie das stören würde, hab dann behauptet, ich wär’ 25.“ Connor grinste. Lindseyhielt den Kopf gesenkt, als würde er darauf warten, dass er jetzt ordentlich die Leviten gelesen bekäme.

„Hm. Okay. Wie viele Jahre hast du unterschlagen?“, erkundigte er sich dann ruhig. Er wusste tatsächlich selbst nicht, wie alt Lindsey genau war, aber dass er älter als 25 war, da war er sich absolut sicher.

„Sechs“, murmelte Lindsey, der sich allem Anschein nach wirklich für die Lüge schämte.

„Und das haben die dir abgekauft? Schön blöd. So gut siehst du bei weitem nicht mehr aus“, erklärte Connor vorlaut. Lindseys Kopf schoss hoch und er starrte Connor fast schon geschockt an.

„Bitte was?“

„Du siehst sicherlich nicht wie 25 aus, **_alter Mann_**.“ Damit rannte Connor los, lachend. Wie er erwartet hatte, setzte ihm Lindsey sofort mit einem „Das wollen wir ja mal sehen“ nach.Natürlich hatte Connor einen kleinen Vorsprung, aber Lindsey holte rasch auf. An der Wohnungstür hatte er ihn eingeholt, weil Connor natürlich noch aufsperren musste. Im Letzten Moment schaffte er es, die Tür aufzustoßen, ließ den Schlüssel einfach stecken und rannte in sein Zimmer.

Sein Versuch, die Zimmertür zu schließen, blieb jedoch erfolglos, denn Lindsey hatte ihn endgültig eingeholt und rumpelte schwungvoll gegen die halb geschlossene Tür. Ein dumpfes Krachen zeugte von der Wuchte des Aufpralls und Connor taumelte etwas nach hinten, von der Tür angerempelt. Noch ehe er seine Balance zurückerhalten konnte, stürzte sich Lindsey auf ihn und riss ihn von den Füßen. Connor schrie in Panik auf. Er sah sich schon böse auf den Boden knallen, doch Lindsey hatte so eine Wucht gehabt, dass sie beide schwungvoll auf das Bett plumpsten, welches unter dem jähen Aufprall gefährlich ächzte.

Trotz der weichen Landung war Connor erst einmal etwas benommen und versuchte halbherzig, Lindsey von sich zu schieben. Ehe er recht wusste, was passierte, saß Lindsey über ihm und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. Zu Connors Verärgerung hatte der junge Mann keine große Mühe, ihn mit einer Hand festzuhalten.

„Ich bin also alt?“, meinte Lindsey drohend, dicht über ihm. Connor grinste.

„Klar. Wärst du nicht schon so eingerostet, dann hättest du mich noch unten auf der Straße eingeholt“, frotzelte er.

„Vorlauter Bengel. Du brauchst echt mal noch ein paar Manieren.“

„Ach und ausgerechnet **_du_** willst mir welche beibringen?“

„Den Hintern sollte ich dir versohlen. Keinen Respekt, die heutige Jugend.“

„Ha! Du gibst also zu, dass du alt bist!“ Connor lachte und versuchte sich aus Lindseys Griff zu befreien. Ohne Erfolg. Sie atmeten beide heftig, nach dem kurzen Spurt. Überrascht stellte Connor fest, dass Lindseys Atem nach Pfefferminz roch, so nah war das Gesicht des Anderen. „Du hast hier Kaugummi?“ Connor sah ihn interessiert an. „Ich hätte letztens welchen gesucht. Wo versteckst du den? Ich will auch einen.“ Mit einem boshaften Grinsen nahm Lindsey den Kaugummi heraus und hielt ihm das durchgekaute Ding hin.

„Kannst gerne haben.“

„Bah! Bist du eklig!“ Lindsey lachte und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du hast keine Ahnung, **_wie_** eklig ich wirklich sein kann“, erklärte er und schob den Kaugummi wieder in den Mund. Er richtete sich etwas auf und verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht. Connors Denken setzte völlig aus. Das Gewicht von Lindsey auf ihm und die kleine Bewegung gerade waren mehr als genug um seinem Körper zu signalisieren, dass das Blut grade dringend wo anders als im Gehirn gebraucht wurde.

Der Mann beugte sich wieder etwas vor. „Ich erzieh dich schon noch. Du hast jetzt erst mal Hausarrest, für dein freches Mundwerk“, erklärte er voller Ernst. Connor war das egal. Eine weitere Bewegung von Lindsey, die ihm eine kleine Hitzewelle durch den Körper jagte. Wenn der noch länger sitzen bleiben wollte, würde die Sache noch extrem peinlich werden, das war Connor klar, denn seine wachsende Erregung musste Lindsey irgendwann spüren.

Der war mittlerweile verstummt, ebenso wie Connor nichts mehr sagte, nichts mehr sagen konnte. Er war hinund her gerissen zwischen einer gewissen Angst vor Lindsey, der ihn so einfach in seiner Gewalt hatte und die Lage garantiert ohne Probleme würde ausnützen können, und der Sehnsucht nach mehr. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte fast auf eine weitere Bewegung. Ganz sicher war sein Körper der Meinung, dass das so ganz gut war und dass bisschen mehr auch nicht schlecht wäre.

Connors Shirt war bei dem kleinen Machtkampf hoch gerutscht. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sich Lindseys Hand auf den Saum zu, berührte stattdessen jedoch seine Haut knapp unterhalb des Bauchnabels. Unbewusst spannte er die Muskeln. Lindsey hatte den Blick gesenkt, beobachtete geradezu fasziniert, wie seine Hand weiche Haut liebkoste. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch Lindsey und er riss die Hand hoch, ließ Connors Handgelenke frei. Geschockt starrte er seine Rechte an, blickte nur einen winzigen Augenblick in Connors Augen, ehe er nahezu aufsprang, gepresst fluchend.

Lindsey wich rückwärts vom Bett zurück, prallte gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken, starrte weiterhin geschockt und angeekelt seine Hand an. Die Hand, die nicht seine eigene war.

„Lindsey?“ Connor richtete sich auf und sprach ihn leise an. Ergebnislos. „Lindsey. Alles klar? Was hast du?“

„Scheiße ... Böse. Das ... das ist ... abartig. Tot. Totes Fleisch. Ekelhaft. Fuck!“ Langsam bekam Connor Angst. Er wusste nicht, ob das einer dieser depressiven Anfälle war, die Lindsey erwähnt hatte, oder ob er seine Hand vielmehr verfluchte, weil er ihn auf diese viel zu sanfte Weise damit berührt hatte und sein schlechtes Gewissen eingesetzt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch ein wenig von beidem.

„Tut ... tut mir leid. Ich ... war nicht ... nicht beabsichtigt ... ich ... es war nur ...“

„Lindsey.“ Längst war Connor aufgestanden, ging langsam auf den jungen Mann zu, unsicher, was er tun sollte. „Ist okay.“ Lindseys Blick schoss in seine Richtung, ein Ausdruck von purem Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht.

„Okay? Nichts ist okay!“ fauchte er, noch immer die Hand von sich gestreckt, als hätte er selbst Angst davor. Unbeirrt trat Connor zu ihm, berührte leicht seinen Unterarm. Sofort zuckte Lindsey weg, rempelte sich den Ellenbogen an der Tür an.

„Ist doch gar nichts passiert“, meinte er sanft.

„Das ist krank“, flüsterte Lindsey geschockt und rutschte am dunklen Holz der Türe nach unten. Er zog die Beine an, umfasste seine Knie mit dem linken Arm und ließ die Rechte Hand neben sich auf den Boden sinken. Connor ging vor ihm in die Knie.

„Sieh mich an, Lindsey“, bat er. Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. „Lindsey!“ Er nahm Lindseys Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, dirigierte seinen Kopf so, dass er in das verhältnismäßig blasse Gesicht blicken konnte. „Es ist nichts passiert, klar? Kein Problem.“

„Das ... das war nicht richtig. Ich wollte nicht ... es ... es tut mir leid.“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ekelhaft. Totes Stück Fleisch.“ Lindsey starrte seine Hand angeekelt an. Seufzend setzte sich Connor vor Lindsey auf den Boden und nahm seine Rechte, drückte sie sanft.

„Du spürst das, richtig?“ Irritiert sah Lindsey ihn an. „Hey. Spürst du das?“, erkundigte sich Connor mit etwas mehr Nachdruck. Zögerlich nickte der reichlich verstörte Mann. „Drück meine Hand, Lindsey.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, dann jedoch spürte Connor den leichten Gegendruck. „Siehst du.“ Er lächelte. „Du fühlst, du kannst sie benutzen. Es ist dein Blut, dass durch diese Hand fließt. Sie ist nicht kalt oder wachsartig sondern warm und voller Leben. Dein Leben. Mir ist egal, was du sagst, deine Hand ist nicht tot und für mich ist sie ein Teil von dir.“

„Ist sie nicht“, murrte Lindsey.

„Doch. Absolut.“ Lindsey zog seine Hand zurück und starrte sie einen Moment an, schloss sie zu einer festen Faust, entspannte wieder.

„Aber ...“ er blickte Connor mit großen Augen an. „Tut mir leid.“

„Was tut dir leid?“

„Ich ... ich wollte dich nicht berühren. Ich meine ... nicht so. Du musst doch denken ... aber so war es nicht.“

„Nun hör schon auf. Wir berührenuns die ganze Zeit. Das war nichts anderes.“ Natürlich war es etwas anderes gewesen. Vollkommen anders. Lindsey hatte seine Haut liebkost und ihn nicht einfach nur in die Seite gerempelt oder freundschaftlich gegen seinen Arm geboxt. Doch seltsamerweise hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber es war jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um das aufzubringen. Das war ihm klar. Connor stand auf und streckte Lindsey die Hand entgegen. „Komm hoch“, meinte er ruhig. Lindsey nickte schwach und stand auf ohne die dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen. Er wich Connors Blick aus und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Wieder alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte dieser sich vorsichtig und der Mann nickte knapp.

„Ich brauch nen Drink“, murmelte Lindsey und öffnete die Zimmertür. „Nen starken.“

„Du solltest nicht trinken, wenn du nicht gut drauf bist“, meinte Connor und folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Lindsey warf ihm schweigend einen finsteren Blick zu, ging zum Wohnzimmerschrank, nahm ein Glas heraus und ging in die Küche. Connor folgte ihm nachdenklich. Er hoffte nur, dass sich Lindsey nicht wirklich betrinken würde. Bisher hatte er den jungen Mann noch nie betrunken erlebt und wusste nicht, ob er vielleicht aggressiv werden würde. Mit Sicherheit jedoch, würde es nicht spaßig werden, wenn Lindsey gerade mitten in einem depressiven Schub steckte und sich dann betrank.

„Keine Sorge. Ich betrink mich nicht“, meinte Lindsey leise, als hätte er Connors Gedanken erraten. Er öffnete das Gefrierfach und goss sich etwas Whiskey in das Glas. Er setzte an und Connor hätte schwören können, dass Lindsey das Glas in einem einzigen Zug leeren würde, doch der hielt inne und nahm nur einen Schluck. Er stellte die Flasche zurück und öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Bier?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

„Bitte.“ Connor nahm die Flasche entgegen, machte aber keine Anstalten, die Küche zu verlassen und Lindsey dort alleine zu lassen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Ablage und beobachtete Lindsey, der gedankenverloren an seinem Whiskey nippte. Wohl zum zehnten mal in der letzten halben Stunde fuhr er sich nervös durch die Haare, seine Hand mit dem Whiskeyglas zitterte merklich. Plötzlich hielt Lindsey inne, starrte das Glas an, schnaubte kopfschüttelnd und stellte den Whiskey auf die Ablage. Wortlos eilte er aus der Küche und nur einen Wimpernschlag später vernahm Connor das Klappen von Lindseys Zimmertür.

Connor blieb noch einen Moment verwirrt stehen, stellte das offene und angetrunkene Bier dann in den Kühlschrank, weil er nicht alleine trinken wollte, und ging schließlich ins Wohnzimmer, um ein wenig fernzusehen. Ganz offensichtlich brauchte Lindsey etwas Ruhe. Etwas später hörte er Gitarrenklänge und Lindseys Stimme, etwas gedämpft durch die Tür. Er schaltete den Fernseher ab und lauschte interessiert. Die Lieder waren alle recht traurig, langsam. Balladen über verlorene Liebe und dergleichen. Etwas später war es wieder still und Connor schaltete erneut den Fernseher an. Hin und wieder wanderte sein Blick zu der geschlossenen Zimmertür und er fragte sich, was Lindsey wohl machte und ob er nicht doch mal nachsehen sollte.

Gegen halb 9 Uhr Abends war es ihm dann zu dumm. Seit Stunden hatte er von Lindsey nichts mehr gehört oder gesehenund langsam machte er sich doch Sorgen. Weder er noch Lindsey hatten heute sonderlich viel gegessen, also richtete er ein paar belegte Brote und stellte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Dazu je eine Flasche Cola und Wasser und Gläser für ihn und Lindsey. Anschließend klopfte er vorsichtig an Lindseys Tür und machte auf. Dunkelheit schlug ihm entgegen. Lindsey hatte die dunklen Vorhänge zugezogen und sperrte somit die letzten Lichtstrahlen aus.

„Schläfst du?“, erkundigte sich Connor leise. Er erhielt keine Antwort und wollte schon wieder gehen.

„Nein“, kam es leise vom Bett. Connor schaltete das Licht an. Lindsey lag in Jeans auf dem Rücken im Bett, die Linke hinter seinem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und brummelte leise, als das grelle Licht der Lampe plötzlich anging.

„Komm Abendessen“, meinte Connor nur und wandte sich wieder um. Er ließ die Tür offen stehen.

„Kein Hunger!“, drang Lindseys Stimme zu ihm.

„Lass ich dir nicht durchgehen!“, gab Connor gelangweilt zurück und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Er wartete gespannt und tatsächlich hörte er nach einer Weile leises Rascheln und Knarren, als Lindsey endlich aufstand. Er blieb jedoch in seiner Zimmertür stehen, blickte flüchtig zu Connor hinüber, ehe er wieder den Blick senkte.

„Komm endlich. Läuft ein alter Western mit John Wayne. Können wir bisschen über die alten Filme lästern oder so.“ Lindsey rührte sich noch immer nicht, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und zog die Schultern hoch. „Jetzt hör endlich auf“, meinte Connor schließlich. „Muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Hattest ja gesagt, dass so was passieren kann. Lass uns nicht mehr drüber reden und gut is“, schlug er geduldig vor. Lindsey hob den Blick und nickte dankbar. Endlich setzte er sich neben Connor und nahm sich eins der Brote.

Es dauerte noch eine volle Stunde, bis Lindsey wieder aufgetaut und einigermaßen der Alte war. Connor bemühte sich wirklich, sich normal zu verhalten und nicht ständig einen besorgten Blick zu Lindsey zu werfen. Erst als von Lindsey die ersten scherzhaften Bemerkungen über den Film kamen, entspannte er sich wieder.

„So ich trink jetzt erst mal mein Bier fertig“, erklärte Connor schließlich. „Soll ich dir auch eins Mitbringen?“

„Ja, bitte. Den Streifen kann man ja wirklich nur ab einem bestimmten Alkoholpegel ertragen!“, frotzelte Lindsey. Nach ein paar Minuten war die Situation wieder völlig normal und entspannt. Und Connor war wirklich froh darüber. Es war für ihn ein ziemlicher Schock gewesen, Lindsey derartig abstürzen zu sehen und es war anstrengend gewesen, ihn wieder heraus zu ziehen, aus seinem Loch. Aber nun schien wieder alles in Ordnung.

Connor bog etwas den Rücken durch und grummelte leise. Fragend sah ihn Lindsey an, der entspannt in der Ecke lehnte, den rechten Arm auf der Armlehne abgelegt, den Linken über die Rückenlehne drapiert.

„Unbequem“, grummelte Connor. „Was dagegen, wenn ich es mir etwas bequemer mache?“

„Nein, warum sollte ich? Mach ruhig.“ Connor grinste innerlich, als er sich ohne weiter Vorwarnung mit dem Rücken gegen Lindsey lehnte. Der junge Mann zuckte leicht zurück.

„Was zum ...“

„Hey, ich mach’s mir nur bequem“, meinte Connor und ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, um Lindsey anzusehen. Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Wenn’s dich stört, setz ich mich wieder normal hin, aber ...“ Connor verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn wir zu Hause fernsehen, dann lehn ich mich öfter an meine Mum. Is mir ja fast peinlich das zuzugeben, aber fehlt mir bisschen.“

„Ach so.“ Lindsey nickte. „Kein Problem.“ Er nahm nach einem Augenblick den Arm von der Rückenlehne und legte ihn um Connor. „Okay so? Wird sonst unbequem für mich.“

„Perfekt.“ Connor kuschelte sich in Lindseys lockere Umarmung und genoss die Wärme die von Lindseys Körper zu ihm drang. Gedankenverloren zeichnete er die Tattoos auf Lindseys Unterarm nach, was dieser jedoch völlig reaktionslos über sich ergehen ließ.

Connor hatte keine Ahnung, wann sich die einfache, freundschaftliche Zuneigung, die er Lindsey gegenüber bislang verspürt hatte, in Verlangen verwandelt hatte, doch er war sich sicher, dass es genau das war, was er fühlte. Er sehnte sich nach Lindseys Nähe. Es war eine glatte Lüge gewesen, dass er sich beim Fernsehen an seine Mum kuschelte. Er war schließlich 17 und in seinen Augen somit erwachsen. Kuscheln war was für Samantha mit ihren knapp 13 Jahren. Doch er hatte sich derartig nach Lindseys Nähe gesehnt, wollte, dass der ihn berührte, dass ihm jede Lüge recht war, solange sie nur zum Erfolg führte. Und einen kleinen Erfolg konnte er ja insgeheim bereits feiern.


	9. Kapitel 8

Am Sonntag beim Mittagessen war Lindsey wieder wie immer, ebenso wie Connor. Sie berichteten ein wenig von abendlichen Unternehmungen, vom Schwimmen gehen, Connor erzählte, wie es im College lief und seine Eltern hörten zufrieden zu.

Auch in den nächsten zwei Wochen blieb alles normal. Connors Noten blieben weiterhin gut; dafür sorgte Lindsey, denn er ließ Connor nicht durchgehen, dass er faulenzte, nach den Kursen und er blieb auch weiterhin hart was den Konsum von Alkohol unter der Woche anging.

Sie gewöhnten sich die allabendliche Kuschelstunde dermaßen an, dass Lindsey schon automatisch den Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog, wenn sie abends zusammensaßen, nicht nur beim Fernsehen sondern auch, wenn sie sich nur unterhielten. Sie scherzten und blödelten auch wieder herum und der Vorfall vom Samstag wiederholte sich nicht. Mit Sicherheit spielte eine Rolle, dass Lindsey ihn nicht mehr auf diese besondere, sanfte Art und Weise berührte. Aber auch ansonsten schien er wieder völlig stabil zu sein. Connor fiel zumindest nichts auf, was in irgendeiner Weise darauf hingedeutet hätte, dass Lindsey sich wegen seiner Hand irgendwelche Gedanken machte oder wieder in Depressionen verfiel.   
Zwei Wochen zogen vorüber, ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse. Hin und wieder stürmte Connor auch weiterhin das Bad, wenn Lindsey grad unter der Dusche stand, was der kommentarlos geschehen ließ. Eigentlich hatte Connor erhofft, dass Lindsey sich doch auf irgendeine Weise für ihn interessieren würde, doch es gab keine weiteren Anzeichen dafür.

Montag Nacht ereignete sich dann etwas seltsames, das diesmal Connor ordentlich aus der Bahn warf. Er war es gewohnt, Nachts allerhand seltsames Zeug zu träumen, doch dieses Mal war es anders.

Er träumte von gefährlichen Monstern und ekelhaften Kreaturen und davon, wie er selbst die Wesen abschlachtete. Es war so real, dass er fast das Blut seiner Opfer auf seinen Händen fühlte, als er schweißgebadet erwachte. Verstört schaltete Connor das Licht an. Sein Shirt klebte an seinem Körper ebenso wie seine Shorts. Sein Puls raste als hätte er einen 1000 Meter Lauf hinter sich und sein Atem ging ebenfalls schnell. Er fuhr sich über die Augen und stand schließlich auf. Er ging zum Schrank und suchte frische Bettwäsche heraus, ebenso wie frische Shorts. Zuerst ging er duschen, bemüht, bei der ganzen Sache möglichst leise zu sein, um Lindsey nicht zu wecken. Anschließend bezog er sein Bett frisch, weil auch die Bettwäsche mufflig und feucht war, und legte sich schließlich wieder hin. Es war kurz nach 2 Uhr morgens.

Doch auch diesmal quälten ihn seltsame Träume. Braune Augen sahen ihn an, schmerzerfüllt. Ein ihm vollkommen fremdes und doch so vertrautes Gesicht beteuerte wiederholt, dass alles gut werden würde, doch Connor hatte keine Ahnung, was denn überhaupt falsch war. Plötzlich war der dunkelhaarige Kerl verschwunden und statt dessen stand eine junge Frau vor ihm. Es war heiß und dunkel, durch das Fenster sah er einen Feuerstrahl zwischen Himmel und Erde und der Himmel wurde immer dunkler. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie ihm etwas schenken wollte und plötzlich lagen sie nackt unter einer dünnen Decke und liebten sich leidenschaftlich.

Wieder war da der dunkelhaarige, starrte ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an, die Frau die er noch vor einem Moment geliebt hatte, lag plötzlich neben ihm auf dem Boden, wie tot. Chaos herrschte um sie herum. Und dann sah er das Messer in der Hand des Mannes. Und er **_fühlte_** , wie es durch die Haut an seinem Hals schnitt.

Connor schoss mit einem Aufschrei hoch und griff sich in Panik an den Hals. Kein Schnitt, kein Blut. Aber er wollte es dennoch nicht glauben. Mehrfach tastete er nach irgendeiner Verletzung oder Blut. Er war verstört, Tränen rannen über seine Wange.

„Connor?“ Lindseys verschlafene und leicht raue Stimme drängte in sein Bewusstsein. Connor hob den Blick. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass seine Zimmertür offen war und sich in dem Durchgang Lindseys Silhouette deutlich gegen den einfallenden Lichtschein abhob. „Schlecht geträumt?“ Er betrat nun doch das Zimmer. Connor nickte schwach. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und noch immer lag seine Hand an seinem Hals, als müsse er dort eine Wunde verschließen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu schluchzen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er so verstört war. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, doch der wirkte so schrecklich real, dass er noch immer das Gefühl hatte, Blut würde seinen Hals und seine Brust benetzen, an seinen Händen kleben.

„Junge, du zitterst ja am ganzen Leib. Was ist denn los?“ Lindsey berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. „Connor! Schläfst du immer noch? Was hast du denn? Was ist mit deinem Hals? Wirst du mir jetzt krank?“ Tiefe Besorgnis schwang überdeutlich in Lindseys Stimme mit. Connor schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Er wollte Lindsey wirklich antworten, doch er konnte nicht. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und er hatte Angst, dass anstatt einer Antwort nur haltloses Schluchzen erklingen würde.

„Bitte sag irgendwas“, flüsterte Lindsey und strich Connor sanft über die Wange. „Was ist denn?“ Connor blinzelte, erst jetzt aus seiner Trance gerissen, starrte in das besorgte Gesicht, das er im Halbdunkel ausmachen konnte. Er schluckte schwer.

„Er ... er hat mir ... Lindsey!“ Connors Stimme brach und er sehnte sich so sehr nach einer beschützenden Umarmung, dass er Lindseys Hand packte und ihn zu sich zerrte.

„Hey, langsam! Wer hat was getan?“ Der Mann folgte seinem Drängen etwas widerwillig, setzte sich aber dann doch zu ihm aufs Bett. Connor zögerte keinen Augenblick länger und drängte sich schutzsuchend an Lindseys Brust. Heiße Tränen rannen ungehindert über seine Wangen, während sein gesamter Körper noch immer zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Er hat mir die Kehle durchgeschnitten, Lindsey. Ich weiß nicht, wer er war, aber er hat mich umgebracht. So viel Hassund Schmerz und dann hat er einfach ... ich ... ich hab es gespürt. Ich hab gespürt, wie die Klinge ... oh Gott!“ Er drückte sich noch enger an Lindseys Brust, der endlich auf sein Flehen reagierte und die Arme um ihn legte, beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich.

„Hey. Das war nur ein Traum.“ Lindsey ließ ihn los und schaltete die kleine Lampe am Nachttisch an. Behutsam drückte er Connor von sich weg, strich vorsichtig über die weiche Haut an seinem Hals. „Da ist nichts, Conor. Kein Blut, kein Schnitt. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer, okay? Nur ein Traum.“

„Aber es war so real“, flüsterte Connor.

„Leg dich hin und schlaf wieder. Es ist 4 Uhr morgens!“, meinte Lindsey bestimmt und richtete sich auf. Hilflos saß Connor da, sah ihn flehend an.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich will nicht mehr einschlafen“, murmelte er leise. „Ich will keine Albträume mehr. Hatte davon heute Nacht mehr als genug.“ Lindsey sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Warst gegen 2 schon mal wach, nicht wahr?“ Connor nickte langsam. „Auch ein Albtraum?“ Erneut nickte Connor. Lindsey seufzte und gähnte verhalten. „Du musst schlafen, Connor. Musst morgen fit sein.“

„Ich weiß.“ Doch Connor dachte gar nicht daran, sich wieder hinzulegen. Er hatte wirklich Angst davor, einzuschlafen. Vielleicht würde er noch etwas Schlimmeres träumen. „Bleibst du bei mir?“ Lindsey sah ihn geradezu geschockt an. „Bitte“, flehte Connor.

„Ich muss morgen auch raus“, meinte Lindsey entschuldigend. „Brauch echt noch ein bisschen Schlaf.“

„Lass mich nicht alleine“, wimmerte Connor und erneut brannten Tränen in seinen Augen. Lindsey seufzte schwer und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Na schön. Komm mit rüber. Schläfst du die letzten paar Stunden eben bei mir“, meinte er schließlich leise. Connor nickte schnell. „Komm her.“ Lindsey beugte sich hinunter und hob ihn mühelos hoch. „Kleiner, ich muss dir unbedingt mehr zu Essen geben. Ist ja nix dran, an dir.“ Connor war das egal. Er legte die Arme um Lindseys Hals und drückte sich an ihn. „Ist ja gut. Ich pass schon auf dich auf“, versprach der Mann sanft.

Wenigstens waren Connor noch zwei Stunden Schlaf vergönnt, bevor er aufwachte, weil Lindsey seinen Arm unter seinem Genick hervorzog. „Schlaf weiter“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Du hast noch ne Stunde.“ Connor nickte matt und rollte sich ein. Er war ohnehin noch viel zu müde und erschlagen, um schon aufzustehen.

Er erwachte erst wieder, als Lindsey ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Connor gähnte und blinzelte träge. Er war noch immer viel zu müde. „Hey Schlafmütze. Ist kurz nach 7. Zeit zum Aufstehen.“ Connor brummelte etwas, das im Entferntesten als „bin krank“ interpretiert werden konnte und wollte sich auf die andere Seite drehen, doch Lindsey ließ ihm das nicht durchgehen. „Nichts da. Komm schon. Trink nen ordentlichen Kaffee und ab in die Kurse. Kannst heute Abend ja früher ins Bett gehen und Schlaf aufholen.“ Murrend gab sich Connor geschlagen. Tatsächlich frühstückte er und trank eine Tasse Kaffee, ehe er ins Bad ging, um zu duschen. Durch die geschlossene Tür hörte er Lindseys Stimme, als dieser sich verabschiedete und ihm einen schönen Tag wünschte.

Der Tag war lang und die Zeit schleppte sich träge dahin. Gegen 2 Uhr fing Connor an, die Minuten mitzuzählen, bis er endlich gehen konnte. Er wollte nur kurz bei Lindsey vorbeischauen, um die Mittagspause mit ihm zu verbringen und dann würde er nach Hause gehen und sich träge vor den Fernseher setzen. Sein Hirn wollte heute so gar nicht arbeiten.

In der Bibliothek angekommen ging er direkt zu Lindsey, der ihn etwas besorgt ansah.

„Hey. Du bist ganz schön blass. Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Lindsey leise, als Connor vor ihm stand. Der Junge zuckte die Schultern.

„Sterbensmüde. Sonst alles bestens.“

„Verständlich. Hast du das öfter?“

„Ich träume öfter wirres Zeug, aber das gestern? Ne, so was is zum ersten Mal vorgekommen.“

„Na, hoffen wir, dass es auch das letzte Mal war. Mittag Essen?“

~*~

Lindsey hatte sich den Rest des Nachmittags frei genommen. Warum der junge Mann so sehr darauf bestand, ihn nicht alleine zu lassen, war Connor nicht so ganz klar. Lindsey selbst erklärte, dass er nur sicherstellen wollte, dass er sich nicht am Nachmittag hinlegte, weil er dann Nachts bestimmt nicht mehr schlafen würde.

Connor war es Recht. So lange Lindsey nicht darauf bestand, dass er jetzt noch Matheaufgaben löste oder sonst etwas, konnte er gut und gerne auch den Nachmittag mit seinem Mitbewohner verbringen und erst abends ins Bett gehen. Sie sahen ein wenig fern, bis Connor wirklich die Augen zu fielen und er gegen halb 10 in sein Zimmer ging, um endlich zu schlafen. Obwohl er schrecklich müde war, lag Connor eine geraume Weile wach, ehe ihn letzten Endes tatsächlich der Schlaf übermannte.

Doch auch diese Nacht suchten ihn seltsame Träume heim, von dem Mann mit den dunklen Haaren und den tiefbraunen Augen, von der hübschen Frau, von verzweifelten Menschen und Tod und Chaos wohin er ging. Und wieder fand er sich am Boden liegend wieder, der Dunkelhaarige kniete über ihm, das Messer erhoben, sah ihn an. Connor schrie. Er flehte ihn an, sein Leben zu verschonen, bettelte um Gnade. Doch der Kerl schien sich nicht erweichen zu lassen und das Messer kam auf ihn zu.

Connor fuhr mit einem Aufschrei aus dem Schlaf hoch, kurz bevor die Klinge seine Kehle durchtrennte. Im ersten Moment war er völlig orientierungslos, glaubte sich noch immer in seinem Traum und schlug nach der Hand, die ihn berührte.

„Connor, ich bin’s! Beruhig dich!“ Irritiert hielt Connor inne und sah sich um. Lindsey rieb sich die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen echt was gegen diese Albträume unternehmen“, murrte er missmutig. „Ich wollte grad ins Bett gehen, da hab ich dich hier drin jammern und wimmern hören. Der gleiche Traum wie gestern?“ Connor nickte schwach, sah Lindsey flehend an.

„Darf ich ... bitte!“

„Wir können das nicht zur Dauereinrichtung machen, dass du in meinem Bett schläfst, Connor. Wofür hast du ein eigenes Zimmer? Mach das Fenster auf. Ich lass deine Türe angelehnt und draußen die kleine Lampe an. Aber versuch zu schlafen.“ Connor fühlte sich verstoßen. Er verstand nicht, was Lindsey für ein Problem hatte. Immerhin hatte er in seinem Bett ruhig geschlafen. Aber natürlich konnte er nicht gegen Lindseys Willen in seinem Zimmer schlafen und musste somit nickend zustimmen.

„Versuch es wenigstens“, meinte Lindsey sanft. Schweigend und ein wenig eingeschnappt drehte sich Connor auf die andere Seite und rollte sich wieder zusammen. „Gute Nacht.“ Lindsey blieb noch einen Augenblick in seinem Zimmer stehen und Connor hoffte eigentlich, dass er sich umentscheiden würde, doch den Gefallen tat ihm sein Mitbewohner nicht. Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Connor lag in seinem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, und versuchte wieder zu schlafen. Doch trotz Müdigkeit, schaffte er es nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er ein wenig weg driftete, hatte er sofort wieder das Bild von diesem Kerl mit dem Messer im Kopf und schreckte wieder auf. Nach mehr als einer Stunde war Connor völlig am Ende. Er war so müde, er wollte nichts als schlafen, doch er hatte wirklich Angst davor, wieder einzuschlafen. Was wenn der Traum zurückkam? Außerdem sehnte er sich nach einem warmen Körper zum Anschmiegen. Am Schluss beschloss er, doch zu Lindsey zu gehen und ihn dann eben auf Knien anzubetteln. Leise stand er auf und schlich in Lindseys Zimmer.

„Lindsey?“ Ein Brummen war seine einzige Antwort. „Lindsey, darf ich zu dir? Ich kann nicht einschlafen.“ Lindsey seufzte schwer, rutschte aber etwas zur Seite und hob die Decke an. Erleichtert schloss Connor die Tür und kroch zu ihm in das warme Bett. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er geknickt. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, im einfallenden, schwachen Lichtschein, dass Lindsey nicht gerade begeistert war. Er nahm ihn diesmal auch nicht in den Arm, was Connor etwas traurig stimmte. Dennoch schloss er die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Nicht lange und die Träume kehrten zurück. Er rannte, schneller und schneller. Bis er vor ihr stand, vor der schönen jungen Frau, die wie tot in einer Kirche aufgebahrt lag. Er redete mit ihr, obwohl er nicht wusste, was er sagte, es nicht verstand. Seine Worte ergaben für ihn selbst keinen Sinn und dann kam er wieder. Der Fremde mit dem vertrauten Gesicht. Connor wusste, worauf es hinaus laufen würde und er versuchte, vor ihm zu fliehen.

Er spürte eine Berührung an seiner Schulter, wandte sich um, doch da war nichts. Dann drang leise aber bestimmt Lindseys Stimme in seinen Traum. Lindsey, der ihn beruhigte und ihm sagte, dass er in Sicherheit war. Er spürte die starken Arme, die sich um ihn legten, ihn festhielten. Dann stand Lindsey bei ihm, sah ihn besorgt an, erklärte ihm, dass es nur ein Traum war. Er warf einen Blick auf den Kerl und schrie ihn an, dass er zur Hölle fahren solle. Dann nahm er Connor bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich, in die Dunkelheit, nahm ihn in die Arme.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachte Connor in der Dunkelheit, in Lindseys Armen und der Mann mit dem Messer tauchte nicht mehr auf. Endlich konnte er ruhig schlafen, so lange nur Lindsey bei ihm war und ihn beschützte, ihn festhielt.

Am Morgen erwachte Connor, als Lindsey sich von ihm löste und sich aufsetzte. Er blinzelte und beobachtete, wie sich der junge Mann gähnend über die Augen fuhr. Connor überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen und schloss die Augen wieder. Eine Stunde später weckte ihn Lindsey und wie am Tag zuvor saßen sie gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch, schwiegen einander jedoch weitgehend an.

„Hast wieder geträumt“, murmelte Lindsey schließlich. Keine Frage. Es war eine Feststellung. Connor hob den Blick, nickte langsam.

„Bis du in meinem Traum aufgetaucht bist.“ Er lächelte zögerlich. „Hast dem Kerl gesagt, er solle zur Hölle fahren.“

„Hab ich?“ Lindsey grinste. „Ich strahlender Held. Und? Ist er dann verschwunden?“ Connor nickte knapp. „Gut.“ Der junge Mann gähnte verhalten. „Hoffen wir, dass er verschwunden bleibt.“

„Ja. Hoffentlich.“

~*~

Natürlich blieb er nicht verschwunden. Auch in der darauf folgenden Nacht schlich Connor gegen 2 Uhr wieder in Lindseys Zimmer, weil er erneut grässliche Dinge geträumt hatte. Und auch dieses Mal wurde es erst besser, als er in Lindseys Armen lag und der ihn in seinem Traum vor den Monstern und bösen Menschen beschützte.

Donnerstag Abend wollte er in sein Zimmer gehen um sich hinzulegen, doch Lindsey meinte matt, er solle wohl gleich in sein Bett gehen, da er vermutlich ohnehin wieder rüberkommen werde und vielleicht würden sie beide dann wenigstens eine Nacht durchschlafen. Einerseits war ihm Connor dankbar, andererseits hatte er längst ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn er störte Lindseys Schlaf, das war ihm klar.

Am Freitag Morgen erwachte Connor wieder mit Lindsey und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Dieser saß schon ein paar Minuten am Bettrand, machte aber keine Anstalten, endlich aufzustehen. Er saß leicht vorgebeugt und ließ den Kopf locker nach vorne fallen. Connor streckte sich etwas und richtete sich dann auf.

„Alles klar?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Lindseys Kopf schoss hoch und er warf einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Sicher. Ein bisschen müde. Das ist alles. Schlaf noch ne Runde.“ Endlich stand Lindsey auf. „Geht mal duschen“, murmelte er. Nachdenklich beobachtete Connor, wie der junge Mann den Raum verließ. Er ging irgendwie seltsam.

Als Connor später nach dem Frühstück ins Bad ging, hingen seine Gedanken bei Lindsey. Sein Mitbewohner hatte sich irgendwie komisch verhalten. Noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken stellte er sich unter die Dusche und schaltete das Wasser an. Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen wich er dem eiskalten Strahl aus, der auf seinen Körper prasselte, rempelte sich den Ellenbogen an der gefliesten Wand an, wobei er sich die Haut aufschürfte, und prallte mit solcher Wucht gegen die Duschkabine, dass das Duschgel ins Wanken geriet und herunterknallte. Fluchend schaltete Connor das Wasser ab, und drückte mit der Handfläche gegen seinen tobenden Ellenbogen.

„Connor? Alles klar bei dir?“, drang Lindseys Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ja. Ja, alles bestens. Mir ist nur das Duschgel ausgekommen!“, brummte Connor missmutig.

„Puh. Ich dachte schon, du wärst ausgerutscht!“ Lindsey klang erleichtert. „Bin dann weg.“

„Alles klar!“ Connor betrachtete seinen Ellenbogen und grinste dann versonnen. So auf Anhieb fiel ihm nur eine Erklärung für den eiskalten Wasserstrahl ein, die auch erklärte, warum Lindsey heute morgen so komisch gegangen war, als er das Bett verlassen hatte. Das seltsamste daran war wohl, dass es Connor nicht ängstigte, dass Lindsey – oder zumindest sein Körper – wohl derartig auf seine Nähe reagierte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er freute sich insgeheim darüber. Wenigstens war er dann nicht der Einzige, der diese Woche jeden Morgen mit einer heftigen Erektion erwacht war.

~*~

Lindsey war nicht in der Bibliothek gewesen und eine Mitarbeiterin erzählte Connor dann, dass er sich nicht wohl gefühlt habe und früher nach Hause gegangen sei. Sofort setzte wieder Connors schlechtes Gewissen ein und er beschloss, endlich damit aufzuhören, sich wie ein kleines Kind in Lindseys Arme zu schmiegen und wieder in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen. Es war nicht richtig, dass seine Albträume ihnen beiden Probleme machten.

Connor eilte zur Wohnung, um sich bei Lindsey zu entschuldigen und ihm seinen Entschluss mitzuteilen. Er kramte gerade seinen Schlüssel heraus, da hörte er sehr gedämpft und unverständlich Lindseys Stimme durch die Tür. Stirnrunzelnd schloss Connor auf und schlich in die Wohnung. Mit wem redete Lindsey?

„Nein. Nein ... hör zu. Ich kann nicht, okay? Nicht im Moment.“ Connor stellte leise seine Tasche ab und schloss vorsichtig die Tür. „Ich weiß, aber ... Er hatte die ganze Woche Albträume. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich ... Nein, haben wir nicht, verdammt. Hör zu. Da muss irgendwas passieren. Weder er noch ich schlafen eine Nacht durch. Er wird ständig unruhig und reißt mich aus dem Schlaf und ... Hör endlich auf!“ Lindseys Stimme wurde lauter, ein wenig aggressiv. Dann seufzte er. „Tut mir leid, ich bin einfach nur übermüdet. Hör zu, sieh bitte nach, ob du etwas in Erfahrung bringen kannst, okay? Irgendwie muss es doch möglich sein, diese verdammten Albträume in den Griff zu kriegen.“

Vorsichtig trat Connor näher. Lindsey redete also mit irgendwem über ihn! Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Das war schließlich persönlich. „Keine Ahnung ... ich vermute, irgendwelche Erinnerungsfetzen. Frag mich nicht. Du bist der Liaison, du musst doch irgendwas herausfinden können!“ Lindsey verließ sein Zimmer und sie standen einander im Wohnzimmer gegenüber. Der junge Mann öffnete den Mund, starrte ihn an. „Ahm ... hör zu ... Connor ist grade nach Hause gekommen. Ja. Okay. Danke für deine Hilfe.“ Er schluckte schwer und legte das Telefon weg. „Hi. Uhm ... wie lang stehst du schon hier?“ Connor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Lindsey wütend an.

„Wer war das? Und warum redest du mit irgendwelchen Leuten über mich, huh? Wenn du ein Problem hast, dass ich in deinem Bett schlafe, dann sag mir das selbst, verdammt. Dann penn ich wieder in meinem Zimmer. Irgendwie krieg ich das schon hin.“ Wütend stürmte Connor an Lindsey vorbei in sein Zimmer. Vielmehr wollte er an Lindsey vorbei. Der hielt ihn jedoch fest.

„Es tut mir leid, okay? Das war eine Bekannte, sie arbeitet im Bereich Psychologie und Traumtherapie. Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen. Sei nicht böse, Connor.“ Connor schnaubte wütend.

„Mir wär’ lieber gewesen, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass du mit Wildfremden über meine Probleme diskutieren willst. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen, Lindsey. Wirst du das am Sonntag auch meinen Eltern erzählen?“

„Denkst du denn, ich bin total bescheuert?“, brauste Lindsey ungehalten auf. „Ach, übrigens Mrs. Reilly, Ihr Sohn schläft in meinem Bett, weil er seit einer Weile ganz schreckliche Albträume hat und ständig schreiend aufwacht ... verdammt Connor, ich will dich doch nicht los werden. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich ...“ Lindsey verstummte und ließ ihn abrupt los. „Geht mir nicht um meinen Schlaf, Connor. Aber du hast Ende des Monats deine letzten Klausuren und wenn das so weiter geht, versaust du dir deine Noten und deine Eltern holen dich wieder nach Hause. Das ... das will ich nicht, okay?“

„Aha. Ich bin gerührt.“

„Verdammt, Junge. Was willst du von mir hören, huh? Was muss ich sagen, damit du mir glaubst? Was soll ich denn tun?“ Lindsey fuhr sich wieder einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare, zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Connor befeuchtete seine Lippen und trat einen Schritt näher an Lindsey heran. Er dachte nicht nach. Es kam einfach so, brach aus ihm heraus.

„Berühr mich!“, flüsterte er und griff nach Lindseys Hand.


	10. Intermezzo

_„Connor?“ Das leise Wimmern riss Connor aus seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Rasch schüttelte er sie ab und starrte Angel irritiert an. Er stand noch immer da, den Pflock erhoben, auf das Herz seines Vaters zielend, den er in diesem Moment mehr hasste als jemals zuvor. Um seine Beherrschung bemüht rang Connor nach Atem. Er kochte, war kurz davor, einfach zu explodieren, in die Luft zu gehen. Aber Angel jetzt einfach zu pfählen ... das war zu einfach. So leicht würde er den Vampir nicht davon kommen lassen. Das war nicht annähernd genug._

_„So einen schnellen Tod hast du nicht verdient!“, knurrte Connor wütend. „Du hast mir alles genommen! Du verdammter Bastard! Wie oft willst du noch mein Leben zerstören, bis du endlich zufrieden bist, huh? Ich hätte dir nie von ihm erzählen dürfen. Niemals. Das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens!“ Connor erinnerte sich noch an jedes Wort ihres Gesprächs. Er hatte niemals Lindseys Namen genannt. Eigentlich hatte er Angel gar nicht davon erzählen wollen. Schließlich war es nie allzu leicht, dem Vater zu erzählen, dass man höchstwahrscheinlich schwul war. Vermutlich waren es die Tattoos gewesen, die Lindsey verraten hatten. Sie zu erwähnen war ein schwerer Fehler gewesen. Er war schuld an Lindseys Tod. Er hatte ihn auf dem Gewissen. Wahrscheinlich war das das schlimmste daran._

_„Ich war ja nicht überrascht, dass du wenig begeistert warst, als ich dir erzählt habe, dass es ein Mann ist, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Nie im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass du ihn dafür umbringen würdest! Es war nicht seine Schuld, verdammt!“_

_„Er ist ein manipulierender Mistkerl, Connor!“, meinte Angel vorsichtig. „Er hat dich verführt, aber ich schwöre dir, dass er das nur getan hat, weil du mein Sohn bist. Lindsey wollte mich treffen!“_

_„Warum meinst du eigentlich immer, dass sich alles um dich dreht?“, fauchte Connor seinen Vater an. „Die ganze Welt dreht sich nur um dich, um den Vampir mit Seele!“ Ein weiterer Hieb in Angels Magen ließ diesen wieder in sich zusammensinken. Er stöhnte gequält auf, hustete, verzog das Gesicht._

_„Ich weiß, dass er das wegen mir getan hat! Wir sind Feinde, seitdem wir uns das erste Mal über den Weg gelaufen sind!“, gab Angel bemüht ruhig zurück. „Das ist die Wahrheit!“_

_„Und ich muss unter deinen Feinschaften leiden? Du verdammter Egoist!“_

_„Ich ... ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen!“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich, einigermaßen Aufrecht vor seinem Sohn zu stehen._

_~*~_

_Seine Kräfte schwanden viel zu schnell. Angel wusste nicht, wie er Connor überzeugen sollte, er wusste nicht einmal, woher Connor von Lindseys Tod erfahren hatte und vor allem wusste er nicht, wie sein Sohn wissen konnte, dass er es gewesen war, der den Tod des jungen Mannes in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Interessiert musterte Connor sein Gesicht._

_~*~_

_„Du wunderst dich, woher ich es weiß, nicht wahr?“ Angel nickte zögerlich. „Blöd gelaufen, würde ich sagen. Du wärst damit durchgekommen und ich hätte es nie erfahren, wenn nicht ein blöder Zufall gewollt hätte, dass ich auf dem Weg nach Hause an dem Haus vorbei gekommen wäre ... wenn ich nicht die Schüsse gehört hätte.“_

_Connor wandte sich um und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wollte Angel nicht in die Augen blicken. Er wollte nicht, dass der dunkelhaarige den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen konnte. „Ich bin reingelaufen, weil ich dachte, dass irgendwer mal wieder ausgetickt ist, ein Überfall, was auch immer. Ich wollte grad durch die offene Tür, da hab ich gehört, wie die Waffe zu Boden fiel und dann der Satz, den ich eigentlich nicht glauben wollte. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass es nicht wahr wäre. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass du Menschen retten würdest ... ‚Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Dein Tod war der letzte Auftrag, den ich für Angel erledigen musste.’ ... kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe? Der Retter der Menschheit gibt Morde in Auftrag?“_

_„Was? Aber ... das Haus lag gar nicht auf deinem Heimweg.“_

_„Ich sagte ja: Zufall. Bin einen anderen Weg nach Hause gegangen. Einen Umweg. Ich ... ich musste noch nachdenken. Aber dann ...“ Connor schluchzte leise. „Ich ... ich hab mich versteckt, als ich Schritte hörte ... danach bin ich in den Raum gegangen und sah Lindsey.“ Der Pflock glitt aus seiner Hand und Connor schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Er schluchzte leise, als die Tränen wieder über seine Wangen rannen. Tränen, die er versiegt geglaubt hatte, Tränen von denen er gedacht hatte, dass er sie bereits alle neben Lindseys totem Körper vergossen hatte._

_Seine Knie knickten ein. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr stehen bleiben. Es ging nicht. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft. Connor biss die Zähne zusammen, doch er konnte das Schluchzen nicht zurückhalten._

_„Connor. Es ... es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Angel. Connor fuhr hoch, den Pflock wieder fest in seiner Hand._

_„Verdammter Arsch! Jetzt tut es dir leid! Jetzt, wo es zu spät ist! Das macht ihn nicht wieder lebendig. Warum musste er sterben, Angel? Warum?“_

_„Weil ... er ... du bist mein Sohn und er ... er hat dich angefasst.“ Connor starrte Angel mit offenem Mund an, schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Hm“, durchbrach eine andere Stimme die momentane Stille. „Weißt du, was das Beste an der Sache ist? Ich würde ja sagen: Völlig im Recht. Wer ein Kind angräbt, hat den Tod verdient. Die Sache ist nur ... ich habe deinen Sohn nie angefasst, Angel. Nicht so. Ironie des Schicksals, nicht wahr?“_

_Connor fuhr herum, der Pflock entglitt seiner Hand und er schwankte bedenklich. Ungläubig starrte er auf den Mann, der soeben herein gekommen war._

_„Lindsey!“_


	11. Kapitel 9

_„Berühr mich!“, flüsterte er und griff nach Lindseys Hand._

„Was?“ Lindsey riss seine Hand zurück und verbarg sie hinter seinem Rücken, sah Connor mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Komm schon, Lindsey. Ich weiß, dass du das willst“, flüsterte Connor und trat noch etwas näher. Der Mann wich vor ihm zurück.

„Nein! Nein, ich will das ... was soll der Mist, Connor?“

„Natürlich willst du.“ Connor grinste. „Denkst du, mir ist das nicht aufgefallen? Wie du mich ansiehst, wie du dich morgens mit einer Latte aus dem Bett kämpfst? Deine Blicke, die mich verfolgen, wenn ich nur in Shorts durch die Wohnung gehe? Wie du jede Gelegenheit beim Scherzen und Blödeln benutzt, um mich zu berühren? Wie du mich bereitwillig in den Arm nimmst, beim Fernsehen oder Nachts im Bett.“

„Das ... das ist krank!“, fuhr Lindsey auf und wich noch etwas weiter zurück, in sein Zimmer als würde es ihm Schutz bieten, wäre es dem Jungen nicht möglich, einfach einzutreten. Connor folgte ihm. Zu spät, um einen Rückzieher zu machen. Zu spät, um zu sagen, das sei alles nur ein Scherz gewesen. Kein Weg zurück mehr. Ihm blieb nur der Weg nach vorne. Der Weg, Lindseys erzwungene Zurückhaltung zu zerstören und sich zu holen, was er wollte. Er hatte jetzt schon eine geraume Weile sexuelle Phantasien gehegt, über sich selbst und Lindsey. Morgens unter der Dusche, wenn Lindsey gegangen war und er selbst Hand an sich legte, war es immer der junge Mann mit den stechend blauen Augen, an den er dachte, den er sich vorstellte und längst kein Mädchen mehr.

„Lindsey“, flüsterte Connor, sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Nein. Das ist nicht so wie du denkst“, gab der Angesprochene nervös zurück. „Ich seh dich an, ja ... und das ist falsch, aber ich kann es nicht ... ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Aber ich würde doch nie ... glaub mir das. Bitte!“

„Ich will es aber.“ Connor beobachtete jede noch so kleine Regung auf Lindseys Gesicht.

„Was? Aber ... Nein. Hör auf damit, Connor. Du weißt nicht, was du redest.“

„Natürlich weiß ich das.“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht, dass wir weiterhin so tun, als wäre da nichts und wir nur befreundet, wenn ich deutlich das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht in deinen Augen sehen kann, jedes Mal wenn du meinst, ich seh’ nicht hin.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will ...“

„Nein!“, blaffte ihn der junge Mann ungehalten an. „Hör sofort auf damit!“ Er schüttelte bestimmt den Kopfund trat Connor endlich einen Schritt entgegen, anstatt weiter vor ihm zurückzuweichen. „Schön. Du willst rumprobieren. Das kann ich verstehen. Aber missbrauch nicht mich als Versuchskaninchen, weil du denkst, du hast es bei mir leicht. Ich mach mich für dich und deine Experimentierfreude sicherlich nicht strafbar. Such dir jemanden in deinem Alter, um es mal zu probieren.“ Damit hatte Connor nicht gerechnet.

„Bitte was? Wieso strafbar machen?“

„Denk mal nach, Kleiner! Du bist 17, ich 31! Das ist Kindsmissbrauch. Dafür kann ich in den Knast wandern! Ich mag dich wirklich, aber ich gehe nicht für dich ins Gefängnis. Und davon abgesehen: Was wenn es dir am Ende doch nicht gefällt? Was wenn du es bereust? Wie sollen wir zusammen wohnen können, wenn wir solche Grenzen umstoßen?“

„Das ist doch Blödsinn, Lindsey! Wenn ich es will, ist das kein Missbrauch.“

„Natürlich ist es das. Du sagst, du willst es, aber weißt du, was deine Eltern und der Anwalt, der Richter und die Jury sagen werden? Sie werden sagen, ich hätte dich verführt, dass ich deine Jugend ausgenutzt hätte, dass ich ein Raubtier bin, gewissenlos und berechnend, dass ich das von Anfang an vorgehabt habe!“

„Hast du das denn nicht?“, fragte Connor leise. Lindsey starrte ihn geschockt an.

„Nein“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Nein, ganz sicher hatte ich nicht geplant, dass ... verdammt Connor. Ich wollte nie, dass so etwas passiert. Das ist die Wahrheit!“

„Das ist mir doch egal, was du vorhattest oder nicht. Bitte Lindsey! Ich vertraue dir. Ich will dich. Das will ich schon seit einer Weile. Es muss doch niemand erfahren, dann kann auch nichts passieren.“

„Irgendjemand wird es erfahren“, meinte Lindsey leise, fast schon ängstlich. „Solche Dinge bleiben nicht verborgen. Irgendjemand wird etwas mitkriegen und ich bin schneller im Gefängnis als du ‚unschuldig’ sagen kannst und weißt du, was die im Knast mit mir machen? Weißt du, was sie für ne nette Strafe haben, für Kinderschänder?“

„Du bist kein Kinderschänder, verdammt!“

„Doch, wenn ich das hier tue, bin ich genau das.“ Lindsey zitterte leicht. „Sie werden mich in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis stecken. Zu den ganzen Mördern und Schwerverbrechern und die lieben kleine perverse Kinderschänder. Weißt du, was die dann mit mir machen?“ Lindsey starrte Connor an. „Weißt du es, verdammt?“, schrie er ungehalten. Connor schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Die werden mich genüsslich vergewaltigen. Nacht für Nacht, bis ich meine Strafe abgesessen habe oder mich umgebracht habe, weil ich es nicht länger aushalte. **_Das_** machen die mit mir.“ Connor senkte beschämt den Blick. „Und das willst du mir antun?“, flüsterte der junge Mann leise. Rasch schüttelte Connor den Kopf. „Dann bitte mich nie wieder darum.“ Lindsey drängte an Connor vorbei.

„Aber warum ...“

„Weil ich das nächste Mal vielleicht nicht mehr nein sagen kann“, flüsterte Lindsey, als er sich in der Zimmertür noch einmal umdrehte. Seine Augen glänzten. Connor wollte zu ihm, sich bei ihm entschuldigen, ihn um Vergebung bitten, irgendetwas, doch Lindsey wandte sich um und lief zur Wohnungstür, die er schwungvoll aufriss. Connor hörte seine gehetzten Schritte noch die Stufen hinunter, bis die Haustür unten ins Schloss fiel. Dann war Lindsey verschwunden.

Und er kam nicht zurück.

~*~

Den ganzen Nachmittag saß Connor in der Wohnung, wagte kaum, auf die Toilette zu gehen, aus Angst, dass Lindsey in der Zwischenzeit kommen und seine Schlüssel holen würde, für immer verschwinden könnte. Denn noch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er wirklich vorhatte, nicht mehr zurück zu kommen, sehr gering. Er hatte alles hier gelassen. Seine Gitarre, seine Autoschlüssel, seine Geldbörse. Selbst der Wohnungsschlüssel lag auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer, wo ihn Lindsey beizeiten ablegte, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Es wurde Abend, Dunkelheit übernahm, Müdigkeit wurde unerträglich. Doch Connor wagte es nicht, ins Bett zu gehen, aus Angst, dass Lindsey zurückkommen würde und wieder verschwinden, ohne dass er es mitbekam.

Letzten Endes konnte Connor die Augen nicht mehr offen halten und er legte sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer. An Schlaf war kaum zu denken. Immer wieder schreckte er hoch, weil er glaubte, etwas gehört zu haben und wenn er tatsächlich einmal etwas länger schlief, hatte er hässliche Träume, noch schlimmer als die Albträume, die er bisher gehabt hatte. Denn diesmal handelten die Träume von Lindsey.

Er musste mit ansehen, wie Lindsey von riesigen Schränken verprügelt wurde, wie sie ihn schlugen und traten. Glatzköpfige Muskelpakete mit Tattoos und Piercings. Tatenlos, unfähig, irgendwie zu helfen, einzugreifen, musste er beobachten, wie sie ihm die Kleidung vom Leib rissen und ihn vergewaltigten. Wieder und wieder, einer nach dem anderen. Und die ganze Zeit über klangen Lindseys Schmerzensschreie an sein Ohr, genauso wie das hämische Gelächter der Männer, ihr lustvolles Stöhnen.

Lindsey starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Anklagende, blaue Augen, nass und gerötet von Tränen. Blutige Lippen, weil er sich mehrfach selbst gebissen hatte. Hypnotisierend, beschuldigend, voller Hass und Verachtung. Ganz so als wollte Lindsey sagen: ‚Siehst du? Ich hab es dir doch gesagt! Das ist deine Schuld!’

Connor erwachte wieder schweißgebadet und panisch. Er war sich sicher, dass Lindsey in der Zwischenzeit hier gewesen war, doch die Wohnung war noch immer so wie zuvor. Schlüssel und Geldbörse, sowie Lindseys Sachen lagen noch immer an Ort und Stelle. Erleichtert ließ sich Connor wieder auf das Sofa sinken. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Er würde es wieder gut machen, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie.

Den ganzen Samstag blieb Connor wo er war, wagte nicht, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Irgendwann musste Lindsey zurück kommen. Am Nachmittag rief er bei seinen Eltern an, erklärte ihnen, dass sie beide sich wohl einen Virus eingefangen hätten und am Sonntag nicht zum Essen kommen würden. Er hasste es, seine Eltern derartig zu belügen, doch eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er nicht. Er konnte ihnen unmöglich erzählen, was wirklich los war.

Da er reichlich fertig klang, kauften sie ihm die Sache mit dem Virus ab. Besorgt erkundigten sie sich, ob sie irgendetwas tun konnten, wollten vorbei kommen und nach ihnen sehen, doch Connor blockte ab und erklärte, dass er sie nicht anstecken wollte. Am Ende stimmten seine Eltern zu, nahmen ihm jedoch das Versprechen ab, dass er sich morgen wieder melden würde.

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, wählte Connor Lindseys Handynummer, doch das Klingeln klang aus Lindseys Zimmer, also legte er wieder auf und fluchte vor sich hin. Er machte sich mittlerweile wirklich Sorgen. Wo war Lindsey? Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Die Selbstvorwürfe wurden rasch stärker und Connor war ein einziges Nervenbündel.

Auch diese Nacht schlief er auf dem Sofa, hoffte darauf, dass Lindsey endlich nach Hause kam. Aber am Morgen war er noch immer alleine und die Sachen des jungen Mannes lagen nach wie vor an Ort und Stelle.

Den ganzen Sonntag über versuchte Connor abzuwägen, was er machen sollte. Am liebsten wäre er einfach losgerannt und hätte sich auf die Suche nach Lindsey gemacht, doch ihm war klar, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ihn finden würde, schwindend gering war. Und die Gefahr, dass Lindsey in der Zwischenzeit nach Hause kommen und die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um für immer aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden, war ihm einfach zu groß. Also verbrachte er auch den ganzen Sonntag in der Wohnung, wartete, hoffte, bangte.

Montag morgen beschloss er, die Kurse zu schwänzen. Mittlerweile war er fest davon überzeugt, dass Lindsey nicht vor hatte, ihn noch einmal zu konfrontieren. Vermutlich wollte er warten, bis Connor weg war und dann seine Sachen aus der Wohnung schaffen. Oder ihn hinaus werfen. So oder so. Connor würde hier bleiben.

Er war nicht überrascht, als er gegen 10 Uhr vormittags das Geräusch des Schlüssels im Schloss vernahm. Auch wenn er etwas verwundert war, weil Lindsey seinen Schlüssel ja gar nicht bei sich hatte. Langsam wandte er sich nach der Tür um und wartete. Als Lindsey die Tür öffnete und eintreten wollte, erstarrte er und fluchte dann gepresst. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, dann schmiss er die Tür zu, stopfte den Schlüssel in seine Tasche und ging geradewegs in sein Zimmer.

„Du solltest in deinen Kursen sitzen, verdammt!“, hörte er den jungen Mann wettern.

„Damit du in Ruhe abhauen kannst?“ Connor stand auf und ging ihm nach, blieb in Lindseys Zimmertür stehen und beobachtete mit gewisser Genugtuung, wie der junge Mann inne hielt und beschämt den Blick abwandte. „Wo warst du, verdammt? Du kannst doch nicht einfach für zwei Tage verschwinden! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!“ Lindsey schnaubte.

„Du hast mir ja keine andere Wahl gelassen“, knurrte er, während er seinen Schrank ausräumte und seine Kleidung unachtsam in eine große Reisetasche stopfte.

„Ich habe ... was? Lindsey, bitte. Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich habe das nicht so gemeint.“ Lindsey richtete sich auf und sah ihn an, zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Doch. Hast du. Genau das ist das Problem.“

„Ich werde nie wieder etwas in der Richtung sagen, Lindsey. Und ich werde wieder in meinem Bett schlafen. Aber ... warum willst du gehen? Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen!“ Connor fluchte innerlich. Seine Augen brannten. Er hatte alle Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Bitte. Geh nicht. Verlass mich nicht“, flüsterte er entsetzt. Lindsey seufzte und setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Komm her“, bat er leise. Connor gehorchte, setzte sich zu ihm. Einen langen Augenblick sah Lindsey ihn nur an, hob die Hand, als wolle er durch seine Haare streichen, ließ sie dann aber doch wieder sinken. „Ich will nicht gehen, Connor. Aber ich muss.“

„Warum?“

„Verstehst du denn nicht?“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf. Die erste Träne rollte über seine Wange und nach kurzem Zögern wischte Lindsey sie liebevoll mit dem Daumen weg. „Weil ich dich am Liebsten in mein Bett gezerrt hätte, dich geküsst, berührt ... ich hätte nichts lieber getan, als eine Großpackung Kondome mit dir durchzubringen.“ Er lachte leise, senkte den Blick. „Die Wahrheit ist: Wenn ich hier bleibe, werde ich es irgendwann tun. Ich werde mir einreden, dass das niemand herausfinden wird und dass alles in Ordnung ist, ich werde mir einreden, dass du älter bist, oder ich jünger, ich werde vergessen, wie falsch es eigentlich ist, und all die Dinge einfach machen. Das ist zu gefährlich.“

„Aber ...“

„Nein, Connor. Ich würde uns beide in Gefahr bringen. Stell dir nur mal vor, deine Eltern kämen dahinter? Sie würden dir nicht mehr vertrauen, dich ständig kontrollieren. Nicht nur mein Leben wäre dann zerstört, sondern auch deines. Das will ich nicht. Deshalb muss ich gehen.“ Connor nickte langsam. Lindsey hatte Recht. Natürlich hatte er Recht, doch er wünschte sich von ganzem Herzen, dass es nicht so wäre.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?“ Verträumt sah Lindsey ihn an, strich ein paar Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht, streichelte sanft seine Wange.

„Warten“, meinte er dann. „Warten bis du volljährig bist.“ Er grinste. „Dann werd ich dich in mein Bett zerren und nicht mehr raus lassen.“

„Bis dahin bist du ein alter Opa. Wer sagt, dass ich dich dann überhaupt noch will?“, murrte Connor herausfordernd. Die Vorstellung, so lange auf Lindsey warten zu müssen, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

„Dann werde ich damit leben müssen.“

„Wird nicht passieren“, beeilte sich Connor zu sagen.

„Das werden wir dann sehen, wenn es so weit ist. Bis dahin ... ist es mit Sicherheit besser, wenn du außerhalb der Reichweite meiner Hände bleibst. Ist so schon schwer genug.“ Connor nickte schließlich.

„Versprich mir, dass du es ernst meinst. Dass du warten wirst. Versprich mir, dass du nicht einfach abhaust und dich nie wieder meldest. Versprich mir, dass du da sein wirst, wenn es so weit ist. Bitte!“

„All das und noch viel mehr.“ Lindsey betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Scheiß drauf!“, murrte er schließlich und ließ seine Hand in Connors Nacken gleiten, zog ihn zu sich. Als sich Connor in keiner Weise dagegen wehrte, hauchte Lindsey einen sanften, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen des Jungen, ließ ihn dann aber sofort wieder los und stand auf, um weiter zu packen. Verträumt grinsend saß Connor auf dem Bett. Nur eine flüchtige Berührung, doch noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, Lindseys Lippen auf seinen zu spüren.

Wenig später war Lindsey fertig und steckte sein Handy in seine Hosentasche. „Pass auf dich auf, okay? Das musst du mir versprechen.“ Connor nickte rasch. „Die Wohnung ist drei Monate im Voraus bezahlt. So lange kannst du noch hier bleiben, wenn du willst. Deinen Eltern kannst du ja sagen, ich wäre versetzt worden oder so. Sag ihnen Grüße und dass es mir leid tut ... Alles was noch hier ist, kannst du behalten oder verkaufen. Ich brauche nichts davon. Ich denke, das wäre dann alles.“

„Warte!“ Connor stand auf und ging zu ihm, nahm die Tasche aus Lindseys Hand und stellte sie hin. „Du wirst eh gleich verschwinden. Gib mir zum Abschied wenigstens einen richtigen Kuss.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Willst du das wirklich?“ Ein Nicken. Mehr konnte Connor nicht tun. „Gut“, flüsterte Lindsey sanft. „Dann ist gut.“ Er kam näher, ließ erneut eine Hand über Connors Wange in seinen Nacken gleiten, zog ihn leicht in seine Richtung. „Einen richtigen Kuss?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey schelmisch.

„Ja.“ Connor nickte bestätigend, befeuchtete seine Lippen. Er zitterte leicht, aber nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Verlangen. Lindseys Kuss war unglaublich sanft, liebevoll und ein wenig zögerlich. Es war Connor, der als erster seine Zunge in Lindseys Mundhöhle wandern ließ, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er wirklich einen **_richtigen_** Kuss meinte. Sie brachen erst ab, als sie beide dringen Luft brauchten und selbst da hatte Connor das Gefühl, dass Lindsey sich schwer anstrengen musste, um ihn nicht einfach noch einmal zu küssen.

„Behalt dir das im Gedächtnis, Connor.“ Lindsey lächelte, als er ihm mit dem Daumen leicht über die Lippen strich. „Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, gibt es mehr davon.“ Er zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und legte ihn in Connors Hand. „Sag dem Vermieter danke von mir. Das ist der Ersatzschlüssel. Sei so gut und gib ihn für mich zurück.“ Connor nickte. „Leb wohl.“

„Leb wohl.“ Damit ging Lindsey, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzusehen.

Wie hätten sie auch ahnen können, dass es tatsächlich ein Abschied für immer sein würde?

~*~

Anfangs meldete sich Lindsey noch hin und wieder, erzählte, dass er noch etwas wichtiges erledigen musste, wenn sie eines Tages wirklich zusammen sein wollten. Doch dann hörte Connor plötzlich gar nichts mehr von ihm. Monatelang wartete er vergeblich auf eine SMS oder einen Anruf, versuchte erfolglos, Lindsey zu erreichen.

Nachdem der vorbezahlte Mietzeitraum abgelaufen war, kehrte Connor zu seinen Eltern zurück. Niemand wusste, dass er die drei Monate in Lindseys Bett geschlafen hatte, das Kopfkissen fest an sich gedrückt und den schwächer werdenden Duft des jungen Mannes einatmend, bis er wirklich nicht mehr zu vernehmen war.

Irgendwann hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben und dann ging ohnehin alles viel zu schnell. Er wurde von einem Van überfahren, kämpfte gegen einen Dämon und ging aus dem Kampf mit all seinen alten Erinnerungen hervor, die er plötzlich wieder hatte. Die Albträume, die ihn eine Weile gequält hatten und die eigentlich nach der einen Woche wieder verschwunden gewesen waren, machten plötzlich Sinn, ließen sich als Erinnerungen identifizieren. Und mit all den neuen Erinnerungen verblasste die Erinnerung an Lindsey immer mehr.

Bis zu diesem Abend, da er ihn tot am Boden vorgefunden hatte. Alles war mit einem Schlag wieder so frisch, als hätten sie sich erst gestern geküsst.

Er hatte Angel von dem jungen Mann erzählt, weil es das erste Mal gewesen war, dass er sich derartig heftig in jemanden verliebt hatte und weil Lindsey der erste gewesen war, der ihm in gewisser Weise das Herz gebrochen hatte. Wirklich vergessen hatte er ihn nie. Nur die Gefühle waren mit der Zeit etwas abgestumpft. Sowohl die Zuneigung und das Vertrauen, als auch der Schmerz.


	12. Ende

_„Lindsey!“_

_Connor vergaß, dass Angel auch hier war, er vergaß, dass er Lindsey noch vor wenigen Stunden tot vorgefunden hatte, das musste alles ein Traum gewesen sein, denn Lindsey stand vor ihm. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, eilte er auf den jungen Mann zu, warf sich an seinen Hals. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geküsst, doch Lindsey drückte ihn vorsichtig aber bestimmt von sich._

_„Nicht. Erstens machst du dein Shirt dreckig und zweitens wäre das so was von nekrophil, da killt mich dein Alter gleich noch mal. Gut siehst du aus.“ Lindsey lächelte sanft._

_„Was? Wovon redest du? Ich meine ... was ist los?“ Seufzend zog Lindsey das blutige Shirt beiseite, was Connor bisher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Zwei tiefe Löcher prangten in seiner Brust._

_„Tut mir leid, Connor. Ich weiß, ich hatte dir versprochen, bei unserem Widersehen gibt es mehr, aber ... Mir kam da irgendwie der Tod dazwischen.“ Auch wenn er bei seinen Worten breit grinste, sah Connor die Trauer in Lindseys Augen nur zu deutlich. Vorsichtig berührte er die Schusswunden, sah Lindsey verständnislos an. „Ich bin tot, Connor. Ich bin nur hier, weil ich einen ganz beschissenen Vertrag abgeschlossen habe, als ich jung war. Ein Fehler, den ich nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann. Wie so vieles in meinem Leben. Meine Bosse sind der Meinung, dass ich hier im Moment ganz brauchbar sein könnte. Darum steh ich jetzt vor dir. Ich soll sicherstellen, dass du Angel wirklich tötest.“_

_„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, knurrte Connor ungehalten und wollte zurück zu dem Pflock, doch Lindsey hielt ihn fest._

_„Nicht!“ Er schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Warte. Bitte.“_

_„Worauf?“_

_„Ich will mich noch kurz mit deinem Vater unterhalten.“ Lindsey lächelte wehmütig. „Und ich will, dass du die Wahrheit weißt, bevor du dich entscheidest.“_

_„Nimm endlich die toten Pfoten von meinem Sohn, du verdammter Bastard!“, fauchte Angel in die Unterhaltung hinein._

_„Tote Pfoten hast du doch selbst, Angel.“ Lindsey ließ Connor stehen und ging auf den Vampir zu. „Das war dumm, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Mich umzubringen? Als ich noch am Leben war, hatte ich wirklich vor, auf deiner Seite zu kämpfen, jetzt kann ich das nicht mehr. Dazu verdammt, dein Feind zu sein. Bis ans Ende der Tage.“_

_„Mach mich los und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieses Ende sofort eintritt.“_

_„Wie denn? Willst du mich noch mal töten? Toter als tot geht nicht.“ Lindsey grinste. „Davon abgesehen ... hältst du das für klug? Solche Dinge zu sagen, während dein Sohn einen Pflock in der Hand hält?“_

_„Lass Connor da raus.“_

_„Das ist seine Entscheidung.“ Lindsey betrachtete Angel nachdenklich, wandte sich dann wieder Connor zu. „Er hat Recht“, meinte er schließlich leise. „Als ich dich in der Bibliothek das erste Mal angesprochen habe ... ich wusste, wer du bist. Ich wusste, wer dein Vater ist und dass du es nicht einmal weißt. Ich hatte wirklich vor, ihn zu treffen, indem ich dir Schaden zufüge.“_

_„Was?“ Connor starrte Lindsey entsetzt an._

_„Woher wusstest du das überhaupt? Das ist nicht möglich!“, fuhr Angel auf. „Siehst du, Connor? Ich habe es dir gesagt! Glaubst du mir jetzt?“_

_„Eve“, unterbrach Lindsey den Vampir geduldig. „Sie hat mir von deinem Sohnemann erzählt. Sie meinte auch, dass das doch die perfekte Möglichkeit wäre, um dich zu treffen. Die Wahrheit ist allerdings ...“ Lindsey sah Connor liebevoll an. „Ich konnte es nicht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, ging einen Schritt auf Connor zu, blieb doch wieder stehen. „Alles was ich damals zu dir gesagt habe, vor all den Monaten, war wahr. Jedes einzelne Wort“, flüsterte er fast schon ängstlich. „Ich wollte dir damals schon alles erzählen, aber es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt. Du hättest es nicht verstanden. Nicht ohne deine Erinnerungen.“_

_Connor schluckte schwer, doch er nickte trotzdem. Er glaubte Lindsey und ihm war egal, was Angel sagte oder von ihm hielt._

_„Hey, die Albträume damals ... hattest du die noch länger?“_

_„Nein.“ Connor schüttelte den Kopf. „Haben gleich darauf aufgehört. Später dann wieder, aber halt ... Erinnerungen, keine Albträume.“_

_„Gut.“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Wenigstens hat es was gebracht, Eve doch noch mit reinzuziehen. Die Träume hatte dir Cyvus Vail geschickt. Ich hatte gehofft, sie stoppen zu können, über Wolfram und Hart. Gut. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er soweit gehen würde, dich überfahren zu lassen, um dich näher zu locken. Egal. Bin nur froh, dass du deine Ruhe hattest ... Weißt du, als ich damals verschwunden bin, habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen hätte, erinnerst du dich?“ Connor nickte schwach. „Ich wollte Angel töten“, gab Lindsey schließlich zu. „Ich wusste, dass er es niemals zulassen würde, dass ich auch nur in deine Nähe käme. Mir war klar, dass er mich töten würde, wenn er es jemals herausfand.“_

_„Natürlich! Das hätte wohl jeder getan, du pädophiles Dreckschwein.“_

_„Halt die Klappe!“, fuhr Connor auf. „Wir haben nie miteinander geschlafen. Ich wollte es, er wollte warten, bis ich älter bin. Okay? So viel zu pädophil!“_

_„Ganz ruhig, Connor. Mein Plan ging bisschen daneben. Angel hat überlebt und ich war monatelang ein Gefangener der Senior Partner, danach war ich ein Gefangener von deinem Dad ... Ich wollte mich wirklich melden. Das musst du mir glauben. Bitte.“ Flehend sah Lindsey in Connors Augen, bis dieser endlich nickte._

_„Ich hatte dann wirklich vor, auf der Seite der guten Jungs zu kämpfen.“ Lindsey lachte. „Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, dich überzeugen zu können, dass ich doch kein solcher Mistkerl bin, hatte gehofft, eine Chance zu bekommen und hab insgeheim gebetet, dass du mich nicht umbringen würdest, wenn du das mit Connor rausfindest.“_

_„Schlechter Plan, Lindsey! Ich hätte dich in jedem Fall getötet.“_

_„Vermutlich hätte ich an seiner Stelle nicht anders reagiert. Siehst du?“, wandte er sich an Connor. „Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass es ein Fehler wäre, dass dir oder mir niemand glauben würde. Ich hatte Recht.“ Lindsey lächelte erneut, ehe er die Schultern zuckte. „Wie dem auch sei. Eigentlich haben mich die Senior Partner hierher geschickt, weil sie denken, ich würde dich darin bestärken, würde dich anfeuern, Angel zu töten. Tatsächlich will ich dich aber davon abhalten. Es wäre ein Fehler.“_

_„Was?“ Kam es von Angel und Connor wie aus einem Munde. Lindsey zuckte die Schultern._

_„Für mich ist es zu spät. Mein Leben ist vorbei. Kein Grund, dir deines auch noch zu versauen, Connor. Angel ist der einzige, den du hier hast, der einzige, der dich wirklich kennt und weiß, wer du tatsächlich bist. Gemeinsam könnt ihr die Welt verändern, den Senior Partnern ganz gehörig ins Handwerk pfuschen. Was denkt ihr denn, warum die so scharf drauf sind, dass du deinen Vater tötest?“, fragte Lindsey ruhig._

_„Aber ... er ... er hat dich getötet“, stammelte Connor ungläubig._

_„Töten lassen, trifft es eher. Hör zu Connor. Ich würde gerne sagen, dass es zu Unrecht war, dass ich den Tod nicht verdient habe ... aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich hab mein Leben verspielt, als ich den Vertrag bei Wolfram & Hart unterzeichnet hatte. Ich wusste das, und Angel wusste das auch. Es ist zu spät. War es immer schon.“ Er seufzte und blickte irgendwo in die Ferne. „Okay. Ich glaub, ich hab jetzt mehr als genug Ärger am Hals. Sei vorsichtig Connor. Ich bin bestimmt nicht die letzte Instanz, die geschickt wird, um deinen Vater zu vernichten. Mach ihn los, gib ihm ne ordentliche Portion von dem Spenderblut, das du im Kühlschrank hast, schaff ihn möglichst hier raus.“_

_„Was wird aus dir?“, fragte Connor leise, fast schon ängstlich. Lindsey schluckte schwer und senkte den Blick, ein scheues Lächeln auf den Lippen._

_„Keine Ahnung? Vermutlich werden sie mich in meine Einzelteile zerlegen, für meinen Ungehorsam, und mich erst wieder zusammensetzen, wenn sie meine Dienste brauchen. Keine schöne Vorstellung.“_

_„Lindsey ...“_

_„Nein. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wünschte, die Dinge wären anders gelaufen.“ Lindsey strich sanft über Connors Wange, der etwas zurückzuckte._

_„Deine Hand!“_

_„Tot. Wie der Rest von mir. Vergib mir.“ Damit wandte sich Lindsey ab und ging._

_Connor stand da und sah ihm nach, bis er durch die Tür verschwunden war. Langsam wandte er sich zu Angel um, starrte den Vampir an._

_„Connor ... würdest du bitte ... der Pflock in deiner Hand macht mich wirklich nervös“, murmelte Angel unbehaglich. Connor sah auf seine Hand und warf die Waffe dann weg._

_„Ich werd ihn da irgendwie raus holen, zumindest dafür sorgen, dass er endlich Frieden findet. Und du ...“ Damit ging er zu Angel und löste die Ketten. „Du wirst mir dabei helfen, **Dad**.“_

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wurde am Ende der Story auf BFF bestürmt, doch bitte, bitte, bitte eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben ... Ich habe damit zwar angefangen, sie bislang aber noch nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit befunden, weswegen sie aktuell stockt. Mal sehen, ob es sie irgendwann doch noch geben wird ...


End file.
